Freedom
by lilbee17
Summary: Hilary has a cousin who comes to live with her from America, but why? Will she try to go after Hilary's long time crush Kai? What's going on between Rei and Mariah? A story with lots of twists, drama and excitement in the making! A MUST READ! A STORY THAT ALLOWS FEEDBACK TO BE EFFECTIVE!
1. Meet Katy

I DO NOT OWN BEYBLADE OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, JUST MY OWN. Enjoy 😊

Hilary's family had just experienced a loss, her aunt had just passed away due to a tragic accident. Now, Hilary's immediate family life is going to change forever.

"I have a cousin? From America? She's coming to live with us?", Hilary asked, reading her parent's expressions as they stared to explain, or not explain. "Yes dear, she will be arriving tomorrow so please go clean up your room so we can set up a bed for her", her dad instructed, trying to avoid the subject since he had some work to do. Hilary was just confused as to why this cousin she's never met had to come live with them. "Hold on, doesn't she have anyone else? Like another aunt or uncle?...Or a dad of her own?", she asked in confusion. Giving her daughter a momentarily strong look, her mom shook her head and sighed heavily. "Hilary, please. Its important that you cooperate with us on this, it was in your Aunt's will that her daughter come live with us. Its in her best interest ok?", her mom said as she got up and walked into their bedroom, shutting the door.

Hilary needed to know more, who was this cousin of hers? How old was she? What happened to her Aunt? All sorts of questions were ringing through her head until her cell phone started to ring; completely snapping out of her daze. She sighed out of aggravation when she saw the name on the caller ID..

"What Tyson?"

" _Hey, you on your way? We would eventually like to start practicing_ "

"Yeah I was just talking to my parents, I'll be there in 10 minutes"

" _Bring food_ "

"Ok, I'll bring sandwiches"

" _No I mean really good food, normal food_ "

"Excuse me?! I make great food!"

" _In what world? See you in 10 minutes_ "

He hung up on her, irritating her even more now. "Oh, I'll show him", she said mischievously as she put on her shoes and headed out the door. She packed the sandwiches that she said she would, but she made sure to make Tyson's sandwich extra spicy.

During practice, Kai was sitting out due to the intense training he did on Dranzer; Kenny was repairing his blade. Right now, Tyson and Rei were battling while Kenny recorded them; Hilary sitting next to him as she pretended to watch but she was in a completely different world. Blades crashing together could be heard, along with Hilary's loud thoughts; loud enough for Kenny to notice.

"Hey, you ok? You're a lot quieter than usual", he asked, looking at her momentarily as he waited for her to answer. Hilary only sighed, leaning back on her hands and stretching out her legs "Oh just got a lot on my mind is all. Apparently, my American cousin is coming to live with us", she told him, making him look at her once more. "A cousin from America? Why?", he asked as he typed notes on his computer. "Remember when I told you we had a death in the family?", Kenny nodded. "Well, my aunt had a daughter. She's flying in tomorrow, so I have to leave practice early to help get my room ready for her", she said with a heavy sigh, obviously not excited about her new roommate. Kenny raised his eyebrows at how she was acting, quite surprised with her behavior "Aren't you approaching this with negative energy? Usually you would get excited about something like this if it was any of us", Kenny was right, she didn't feel right.

"I usually do yes but, there is just something about this whole situation that doesn't seem right", she said as she looked over in Kai's direction, observing how he was relaxing against the wall with his eyes closed. Hilary never wanted to admit it to anyone, but she's always had this heavy crush on Kai; since day one. Even though she knew it would never go anywhere, she still hoped that one day; he would come around and maybe ask her out.

~The next day~

Tapping her leg and showing signs of extreme impatience, Hilary waited for the plane to land along with her parents. It seemed like the plane took way too long to arrive, or that was just Hilary's anxiety to meet her long distant cousin. Her parents were just as anxious but did their best not to show it. "What are you so worried about dear?", Hilary heard her mom ask, turning to look at her. "Oh nothing, just anxious-excited you could say. I just wander what she's going to be like", her response made her mom put her arm around her in comfort, bringing her in close. "Don't worry about trying to impress her or doing too much for her, she's going through a lot right now and might not be up for anything; so its best to give her some time and maybe when she's better, think about bringing her around the team. I'm sure she could use some friends", her mom stated, bringing up a subject that Hilary has been pondering for a while.

"Speaking of which, what exactly happened mom? I'm sorry to ask but maybe I would have a better understanding-"; her mom cut her off "Look there's her plane!", she said excitedly, standing up to look out the window. Sighing heavily, Hilary stood up as well and stood next to her mom, watching as the plane arrived at the gate. A few minutes later, the doors opened, and people started to pour into the airport, her mom standing with a sign that had her cousin's name on it 'Katy'.

For what seemed to take an eternity, Hilary saw a young girl emerge from the crowd. She was wearing a hat to cover apart of her face, her long black hair was pulled back into a pony tail, she looked petite and walked slow, as if she was being cautious about something or she was very fatigued. She wasn't dressed in nice clothes but dressed like she was prepared to work out or relax by a fire; a pair of black leggings that went down to her calves, white tennis shoes, a dark blue hoodie; as if she didn't take herself seriously.

"Hello sweetheart, I'm your Auntie and this is your uncle, and she's your cousin Hilary. Welcome to Tokyo", her mother said to the girl kindly, watching as the girl stopped and nodded to her. "Hi..", the girl said quietly, adjusting her bag on her shoulder as she looked down at the ground. Hilary's mom just put her arm around her shoulder and guided her towards the baggage area, Hilary and her dad following behind.

At dinner later that day, Hilary and Katy sat across from one another. Hilary was able to get a good look at her now that her hat was off; and she was shocked. Katy's eyes were the color of cyan, but the shine was gone, flooded by mudded eye sockets and red lining. "So Katy, when you're up and moving around; I think it would be a good idea to tag along with Hilary when she goes out. Just so you can get to know her friends and get yourself a social life", Hilary's father said in an almost casual-like tone. "But Dad-uh- Are you sure that's a good idea? I mean, I don't know if she would even be interested in what they do", Hilary said as her eyes darted from her dad to Katy.

"Hilary, your dad is right. It would be good for Katy to get out and about, when she's ready. Is that ok with you Katy?", her mom asked, waiting for answer. Katy was quiet for a moment, looking at Hilary's expression of disagreement. After letting out a heavy sigh, she put her fork down, "Sure, why not; If it's OK with Hilary?", she said with a slight cock of her head. Looking up at her, Hilary sensed her attitude and gave her a confusing look. "Uh, sure. It should be fun, whenever you're up for it", Hilary responded, giving her a fake smile.

Katy wasn't stupid, she sensed Hilary's bitterness a mile away. Unfortunately for Hilary, Katy wasn't one to take hints lightly. " _Day one and she's already got a problem_ ", Katy thought to herself as she continued eating. " _She had better be a quick learner when it comes to boundaries, Kai is mine_ " Hilary thought as she secretly sent Katy a glare.

That was chapter 1! Tension is already rising huh? Move on to Chapter 2 and enjoy! LEAVE REVIEWS!


	2. Katy meet the team

And here is chapter 2! Enjoy 😊

Katy drug her feet as she followed Hilary to where they were going, having been told they were going to practice. The sun still seemed to blind her a bit, even with the sunglasses she decided to wear instead of her hat. It was warm outside, so Katy decided to wear a dark blue, form fitting choir t-shirt with a pair of black jean capris, an outfit that made Hilary hate her even more. Her body was toned, fit and curvy. She could hear Hilary talking but she wasn't exactly paying attention, unfortunately Hilary caught her lack of concentration.

"Hey, did you hear me?", Hilary asked, slowing down so she was walking next to Katy. "Oh, no I'm sorry. What was it you said?", she asked, continuing to face the ground with her hands in her pockets. "I was asking if you knew anything about beyblading? That's the sport my team does; they are world champions", Hilary said in a proud tone. Katy didn't have to look at her to see she had a smile on her face. When Katy didn't answer, Hilary took that as a no. "Well its ok, I don't know how to play myself, but I've been watching them for a long time, so I know the game. I'm more of a cheerleader", she commented as they neared the dojo, but Hilary stopped Katy by stepping in front of her.

"Ok, I should warn you before we go in. Rei, Max and Kenny are cool, but Tyson and Kai are too different stories. Tyson is incredibly annoying, and Kai is the captain of the team, he is quiet, harsh and intense. You should just steer clear of him, but there is no avoiding Tyson. Just a fair warning, are you ready?", Hilary asked in an almost reassuring tone, but Katy again, wasn't stupid. She felt like Hilary was being completely fake to her. If not for her sunglasses, Hilary would see clear as day that Katy was burning a hole into her face.

Giving her a shrug, she followed Hilary inside. There was an old man working out in the front yard, looked like he was doing some type of martial arts. "Hey Home girl! Who's your homie?", he asked cheerfully. Hilary smiled and waved, "Hi Grandpa! This is my cousin Katy, this is Tyson's Grandpa; we all just call him Grandpa", Hilary introduced. Katy didn't take off her sunglasses, just waved and gave a small smile. As if to excuse her, Hilary told the old man that Katy was shy; that made Katy wander if Hilary could feel the heat on the back of her head. "So, I assume the boys are still asleep? I'll just get them up", she said as she walked inside, taking off her shoes and gazing upon the room of sleeping boys in their beds.

"You would think they would get a mental alarm with how often I have to do this", Katy heard Hilary comment before she screamed at the top of her lungs at the boy in the middle, who she called Tyson.

"Damnit Hilary! Why can't you wake someone up without screaming in my ear?!", he yelled, rubbing his pinkie in his ear. Everyone else was starting to wake up as well; none of them noticed Katy standing by the door. "How come I have to wake you up every day when you should have a mental alarm set by now?! Its time to get up boys, lets move it!", she said as she clapped her hands; watching all of them groggily get up.

Just as she thought Hilary forgot about her, she felt someone come up from behind her and run into her. It was a younger looking boy, with glasses and a laptop; almost dropping his laptop upon running into her. "Oh sorry Hilary- wait, you're not Hilary", he said as he adjusted his glasses, giving her a warm smile as his cheeks grew red "You must be Hilary's cousin! I'm Kenny, the team technician, what's your name?", he asked as he held out his hand. Katy hesitantly took ahold of his hand, shaking it "Katy, sorry about that", she said as she felt more eyes on her; looking in the direction of the team. "You're Hilary's cousin? Wow, we weren't expecting such a gorgeous young lady", a guy with blond hair said as he approached her. "My name is Max, welcome!", he said cheerly. Katy simply nodded to him, not sure how to take his 'gorgeous' comment.

"And I'm Tyson, the world champion of the Bladebreakers!", the Japanese boy said as he happily approached her, holding out his hand to shake hers. Katy smirked a bit at his lack of modesty, shaking his hand "Nice to meet you", she said quietly before a Chinese boy walked up to her, his warm smile bringing some light into her face. " _Oh he's a cute one_ ", she thought to herself before she heard him speak, "You know, you're inside; you should take off those shades. Hi, I'm Rei", he said with a smile. Katy blushed a bit, shaking her head "Uhm.. my eyes aren't in great shape right now", she said before running a hand through her hair. "That's ok, none of us mind. We know that you're going through a lot right now", he said with sincerity, Katy smiled. "Thank you, but really I'm ok for now", she said calmly before she turned her eyes towards who was left to be introduced, Kai.

" _Now I see why Hilary didn't want me to speak to him. He looks mean and harsh, but good lord he's cute too_ ", she thought as she looked at him for a few moments; waiting for Hilary to introduce her but she never did, as to be expected. Kai was looking at her as well, not making eye contact, but she could tell he was looking at her. The thought of speaking to him was interrupted by Hilary's loud demands; "Ok guys! Stop drooling over her and get your butts moving, time is wasting!", she yelled, ushering all of the boys outside for practice.

The day dragged on for Katy, watching the team battle and workout only made her feel tired and she felt herself starting to get a headache. She didn't say much to anyone, but that didn't stop the questions from pouring in in-between battles. Since she was sitting near Kenny, leaning against a post with her legs stretched out in front of her, he was asking her most of the questions.

"So, do you sing?", he asked, pointing at her choir shirt. "Oh, no. Not anymore", she answered emotionless. Kenny looked at her confused, before typing something on his laptop; "Not anymore? Did you lose your voice?", he asked once more. Katy let out a small sigh, adjusting her weight so her legs were half way pulled up to her chest. "No, it was just something I did for fun. No big deal", she said as she moved her eyes around the yard, looking at everyone who was battling and seeing the intense looks on their faces. "They all look so intoned with the sport, I wish I had that same passion again", she thought to herself before Max walked up to her, having done his workouts in-between battles. "Are you involved with any other sport? Not to be a perv or anything but you look like you're in pretty good shape", he mentioned with a small blush on his face, she did the same but narrowed her eyes behind the glasses.

"I was just active, that's all. You guys seem pretty enthused with this beyblading sport, how long have you all been playing?", she asked, trying to take the focus away from her. She hated being bombarded with questions. "We've been blading for a few years now, Tyson is 3 times reigning world champion but we have all given him a run for his money. We were all on separate teams at one point, that was an interesting year. Huh Kai?", Max asked as he turned his head towards the approaching Kai. He didn't answer him, only crossed his arms "Max, you're practicing. Not socializing, get back into focus", he said cruelly. "Uhm..sure", he answered before walking over to the bey dish, where Tyson and Rei just finished a battle. Katy looked up at Kai until Kai felt her gaze, looking down at her only to see her turn away. "Listen, I know you're here because you're with Hilary but don't be distracting our team from our practices. They are in training and don't need some pretty girl distracting them from their obligations", Kai said in a harsh way, noticing the nasty glare as Katy took off her sunglasses. "Look here pal, I'm minding my own damn business so excuse me for my looks; but I'm not here to distract anyone", she said with an argumentized tone.

Kai could see why she was wearing sunglasses this whole time, her eyes were very blood shot and looked like they were flooded with a lot of dread and emotion. Instead of lashing back, he simply huffed and started walking away, "Just stay out of our way", he stated before he got out of ear range. Katy glared into his back and put her glasses back on, sighing out of aggravation. "Don't worry about him Katy, he's like that with everyone and obviously takes this sport very seriously. You should feel honored though", Kenny said, confusing Katy. "Why's that?", she asked, crossing her arms. Kenny stopped typing and looked in her direction; dropping a Hilary-aimed bomb.

"He's never called a girl pretty before", Kenny said in a serious tone before going back to writing notes.

Hilary wasn't standing too far away and heard everything, not even realizing what just happened until Kenny said that. Looking at her cousin, she didn't see much emotion or reaction other than an obvious eye roll. However, this still upset Hilary greatly. " _So, Kai thinks she's pretty huh? Well we will see about that!_ ", she thought to herself as she glared at Katy.

After practice, Hilary didn't say anything to Katy all the way home, even walking fast so Katy had to keep up with her. She didn't think much of it, thought Hilary just had to use the bathroom or something. Dinner time seemed tense, Katy kept catching Hilary glaring at her. She tried to just brush it off and ignore it since she always tried to be the bigger person, but the glares were getting on her last nerve. Catching eye contact, Katy put her fork down loudly "Ok, what is your problem?", Katy asked, her tone making both parents stop eating and look at them. "Problem? I don't have a problem", Hilary said as she tried to play it off like Katy was crazy. That only annoyed Katy even more.

"You have been glaring at me all damn day and I'm sick of it, just tell me what your problem is", she demanded as she leaned back in her chair and crossed her arms. Hilary's eyes looked challenged, looking over at her parents who seemed confused. "Did something happen today ladies?", her dad asked. Hilary just waved him off "Oh no daddy, I don't know what she's talking about", Hilary said as she continued eating like Katy didn't say anything to her.

Growing even more irritated, Katy thought it was best just to leave the table, "You know what? I'm just going to go to bed. Goodnight", she said as she got up angrily and stomped off upstairs. Hilary didn't pay her any mind, just completely brushed off her cousin's reactions "Boy mom you sure make a great curry!", Hilary said cheerfully as she tried to get her parent's attention from Katy.

After dinner, Hilary washed up and went into her room, seeing Katy laying on her bed while looking at a picture. Katy decided to take further action from earlier "Just because I'm not in the best state of mind, doesn't mean I'm oblivious to your attitude towards me. So, what is your problem Hilary?", Katy said in a confrontational tone. Hilary only smirked as she changed her shirt; "I don't have a problem, as long as you stay out of my way. That is my team and they need to focus, so maybe you shouldn't come along tomorrow", she answered, making Katy stand up from her bed. "I think I know what this is about, you don't have to tell me. You have been pissy with me ever since Kenny said what he said about Kai's attitude towards me. What's wrong? Kai never called you pretty?", Katy tried to get under Hilary's skin, so for once Hilary could be straight with her. "Well I can tell you this, I am not interested in Kai or anyone else, so drop the diva attitude", she added as she pointed in Hilary's direction.

Hilary didn't answer, just glared at her and continued with her nightly routine of brushing her hair. Katy didn't stop there though; "How do you know if Kai is even interested in you? You could be getting pissy with me for what he said and he may not even be into you, that would be quite embarrassing for you", Katy said with a small laugh. Hilary could feel the smoke leaving her ears; "I have history with Kai, so if I were to ask him to be mine, I have no doubt he just might. I'm smart, intelligent, outspoken and I'm nice to everyone!", Hilary said with much pride, but Katy had more word bullets. "Nice to everyone? Do you not realize your attitude has been negative towards me since I got here? That's not very nice is it?", she asked before grabbing her pillow and blanket. "Where are you going?", Hilary asked very snotty like. "I'm sleeping downstairs, I'm tired of this constant negativity", Katy said as she left the room, slamming the door. "Oh good I get my room all to myself for a night!", Hilary yelled after her before she continued aggressively brushing her hair.

Katy flopped herself onto the couch, sighing out of frustration and trying to make her blood boil back down. With the situation unfolding between her and Hilary, her mind started to play memories she didn't care to relive. Sighing heavily and turning on her side, only one thought went thoroughly through her mind.

" _I dare this bitch to try something…I'll show you a thing or two"_

Dun Dun Duuuuuunnn! Here comes the Drama, stand by for chapter 3!


	3. A New Start

As stated in the previous chapter, here comes the drama! I hope you all are enjoying this story so far, please leave reviews!

Terms..

Marlin- Beautiful girl with a hot body

The next few days were very tense between Katy and Hilary, to the point where Katy found her own thing to do other than socializing with the team. She brought her headphones and her IPod with her, along with a book to read so she was preoccupied the whole time. Katy didn't want to be rude to the team, but if this was the only way to keep her from getting into a fight with Hilary, then so be it.

Unfortunately for Hilary, Katy's distance didn't stop the boys from talking about her, only asked more questions as to why she was being distant.

"So what's with Katy? She seems all to herself lately", asked Kenny as he recorded the match between Tyson and Rei. "I don't know, maybe its something Kai told her on the first day", she said as her eyes darted in Kai's direction; her words didn't seem to earn any reaction from Kai. "Well why don't you go invite her to tonight's cookout? At least make her feel like she's welcome instead of letting her be a hermit", Kenny mentioned before the battle between Tyson and Rei ended. "I'll invite her for you Hilary!'', Tyson said before he ran over to where Katy was; before Hilary could object.

Katy was playing some classic rock through her headphones, flipping the pages of her book before her mojo was interrupted by someone tapping on the wooden patio. Pausing her music, she looked up and saw it was the world champ himself. "Hey what's up? Why are you over here all by yourself?", Tyson asked her, watching her take out her headphones. "I didn't want to be in the way", she simply said as she looked up at him. "Oh come on now Katy, you're not in anyone's way", he said as he leaned on one knee he had resting on the wooden porch. Raising an eyebrow, Katy looked over at Hilary, who was conversing with Kenny but at the same time, spying on she and Tyson. "What do you want Tyson?", she asked, growing a bit annoyed.

A bit taken back by her attitude, he stepped back a bit "I was just going to invite you to our cookout tonight. We're having steaks, burgers, brats; the works! Would you like to come?", he asked her, waiting for her answer. Katy just shrugged, looking back at Hilary who was clearly glaring at her at this point. Following her line of sight, Tyson saw the look on Hilary's face; one he knew very well since they always butted heads. Her narrowed his eyes like he was confused, "What's the deal with you and-", Kai came up behind him, "Tyson, get to your workouts", Kai said in a commanding tone.

"Hey Kai, where do you get off telling me what to do?", Tyson rebelled as usual, Kai crossing his arms. "Since you became more interested in audience than you do beyblading, now get to it", he commanded again; watching Tyson roll his eyes as he walked away. Katy just rolled her eyes and began to put her headphones back in her ears; expecting Kai to leave but he didn't. He just stood there, looking at her with his arms crossed. Growing even more annoyed, Katy took out her headphones again as she glared up at Kai. "What? I'm minding my own damn business", she said to him, her voice carrying irritation.

Her tone didn't bother him, he rested his back against the post opposite to her with his arms still crossed. His eyes looked over at Hilary, even though she looked away as soon as she saw him looking at her. Kai did see the nasty look Hilary was giving Katy, and he didn't care for it.

"Whatever tension you and Hilary have between each other, you need to take care of it. You can cut the tension with a knife, and I know it's none of my business", Kai started to say, Katy almost laughing at the reason Hilary was mad at her to begin with. It had everything to do with Kai.

After a few seconds of silence, Katy sat up a bit and rested her elbows on her knees. She noticed how Kai carried himself, eying him indirectly and noticed. " _Damn, this boy holds himself together. Its no wander Hilary likes him so much; but that's still no reason for Hilary to hate me so much. I mean, I'm not even looking; let alone interested in anyone; but it does have to be dealt with_ ", she thought to herself before she stood up, stretching a bit. "All I can say is this; when I find out what the reason actually is; is when I can deal with it. Until then, its Hilary's problem, not mine. So, I suggest you take that up with her; I'm sure she would open up to you very easily", she said with a hard look in her eyes, walking in the direction of the restroom.

Confused, Kai watched her leave, contemplating on following her but she was right, maybe this was something to bring up to Hilary. Sighing heavily, he walked back towards the group who were conversing amongst themselves while Kenny recorded Max and Rei's battle. Hilary watched Katy walk towards the restroom, looking in Hilary's direction to catch her but she didn't return the glare, she looked away. " _I can't take this shit anymore.._ ", she thought to herself before walking into the bathroom.

Evening time came and the cookout was starting up, Grandpa was getting the grill going as Tyson and Max started getting the meat ready. Hilary was making a salad and baking some bread, Katy was just seasoning the meat before Grandpa took some to grill. Kai and Rei were sitting a bit away from the group, watching the body language between Katy and Hilary; with what little interaction they've had. "What do you think is going on between Katy and Hilary? They look like they want to kill each other", Rei commented to Kai, sitting against one of the posts as he traced a stick in the dirt. Kai shrugged, keeping his eyes on the two girls, "I told Katy earlier to address it and she told me to tell that to Hilary so who knows whats going on", he answered. "Well its obvious they don't get along, do you think its more of a Katy issue or Hilary issue? She's not usually hateful like this", Rei seemed concerned, not wanting to get between Hilary and Katy but feeling prepared if he had to split up a fight.

Kai didn't answer, he just stood up and walked towards Hilary, who was too focused on the salad to notice Kai before he got close to her. "Hilary, can I talk to you for a minute?", he asked as he ushered her inside. Hilary nodded and followed him, watching him shut the door made chills go up her spine. "Hey whats up?", she asked him, a smile on her face; which disappeared when she saw the look on Kai's face. "This tension between you and your cousin needs to stop or else I don't want either of you here", he dropped the bomb on her, her eyes grew wide. "Kai please. I don't know why Katy and I have issues, she's got issues", Hilary couldn't give a good reason to Kai, mainly since he is the reason they are fighting. She wasn't about to open that can of worms.

Rolling his eyes and sighing heavily, Kai crossed his arms and looked down at her. "You've never been a hateful person, that's my honest opinion. You should go talk to her", he said as he walked out of the dojo, receiving questionable looks from everyone except Katy, who wasn't even focused on anything except helping Grandpa. Growing frustrated, Hilary stomped out of the dojo and walked up to Katy. "Hey, lets talk", she said sternly as she walked in a more secluded place for them to talk, expecting Katy to follow. "Great…", Katy muttered as she followed her cousin, putting her hair up in a messy bun as she did so.

"Look, I'm sorry about yesterday. Can we start over?", Hilary asked genuinely, much to Katy's surprise. She didn't know what to say, thinking for a moment before answering; "Umm..sure. Just keep that psycho attitude of yours in check and we can be friends", Katy said with a smirk, crossing her arms. Hilary gave a sharp sigh, looking up at the sky as she remained calm and collected. "Sure thing, so; here's to starting over. Hi, I'm Hilary", she held her hand out to Katy, waiting for her to shake it. Katy eyed her for a moment, hesitantly shaking her hand "I'm Katy, its nice to meet you", she said calmly, her eyes going from tense to content.

Kai was watching from afar, smirking at the solution that came from the girls talking. " _Maybe now things will get back to normal_ ", he thought, walking back into the dojo.

As the night went on, Katy sat silently as she watched everyone else joke around; talking about past tournaments and what to expect from the upcoming tournament. " _If only I had friends like that_ ", she thought to herself as she took a bite of macaroni salad. She wasn't the only one silently watching though, Rei was also watching; watching her. He took advantage of Tyson's loud mouth to look at Hilary and ask her a question. "Hey Hil, is your cousin like…available?", he asked. Hilary looked at him with a confused look, then it dawned on her to what he was talking about. "I don't know Rei, I highly doubt she knows anyone here. Why? Do you like her or something?", she asked as she took a bite of her burger. Rei was bashful, he didn't want to admit he was attracted to her, since he was still technically tied to Mariah.

"Wait a minute! Aren't you with Mariah?", Hilary said kind of loudly, making Rei jump a bit and everyone else got quiet. "Umm…yeah, why do you ask?", Rei played stupid, giving her a look that said _'shut up'_ or _'don't talk so loud'._ Lucky for him, Hilary got the hint and went back to eating her burger while utilizing the fake conversation. "No reason, just you two haven't talked in a while. What has it been? A month?", she asked. Rei slumped a bit with his elbows to his knees, grabbing his soda as he sighed. "Something like that, but she's been training a lot and doesn't have a lot of cell service. I get emails from her but you're right, I haven't actually talked to her in a long time", he said with sadness in his voice.

"Dude, why don't you break it off? Seems to me like she's too busy to even bother calling you", Tyson said bluntly, a little too bluntly. "Tyson! Don't say that! That's not true and you know it", Hilary yelled as she stood up. "Well when was the last time she emailed you Rei? Was it a long email? Short?", Tyson started asking, clearly seeing that Rei was getting upset. Katy noticed, finishing up her food and walking past the group to get a drink out of the cooler. Rei didn't answer, he just stood up and walked into the Dojo, despite Hilary asking him to stay. He gave Katy a small smile as he walked past her, "Goodnight Katy", he said gently before walking inside, receiving a nod in response from her.

Walking back to the group, Katy sat next to Hilary and opened a can of soda. "So he has a girlfriend huh?", she asked everyone as she took a drink. "Well he doesn't know anymore, he hasn't spoken to her in over a month and usually things die down without communication. Don't they Hilary?", Tyson asked in a taunting way. Hilary almost choked on her burger, coughing a bit "Tyson this isn't about me, besides that was a long time ago", she said with annoyance in her voice.

"A long time ago huh? You don't have to explain anything Hilary, boys always find new fish even if he has himself a marlin in the boat", Hilary was surprised by Katy's words, looking at her with shock but smiling. "Thank you, you see Tyson, Katy thinks I'm a Marlin", Hilary said in a teasing manner, sitting with her legs crossed and tossing her hair like she was all that. Tyson laughed a bit, almost swallowing a burger hole before looking at Katy. "Well, you're not the only Marlin around here anymore; right Katy?", Katy raised an eyebrow to Tyson's 'so-called' compliment; giving off a laugh as she looked around at Max and Kai. "Trust me dude, I'm no Marlin", she responded with a smirk but her facial expression said he was touching a nerve.

"Oh come on Katy, have you looked in a mirror lately? You're hot!", Tyson started to annoy everyone with his immature flirting, both Katy and Hilary giving him glares. Before either of them could say anything to him, Kai put in his two sense. "Tyson, stop being disrespectful", he said with a hard look in his eyes, but that didn't stop Tyson from continuing.

"Aside from that, Mariah has been training this new guy on the white tigers. It's funny how she was able to keep in touch with Rei until now, who is to say she isn't cheating on him", he continued, talking loudly. The sound of a frying pan hitting something solid could be heard from inside the Dojo; followed by an agonizing yell. "What the hell Hilary?! You know I'm telling the truth!", he yelled as Hilary put the frying pan down. "You really have no sense do you? Rei could hear everything you're saying, this is Mariah you're talking about. Someone he has been with for a long time; be more respectful!", she yelled back, triggering a fight between them.

With that, Katy decided to go inside to check on Rei, knowing he could hear everything. Opening the door, she saw Rei was on his laptop; a look of depression and anger written on his face. Hilary and Tyson could still be heard yelling at each other through the walls.

"You are so stupid Tyson!"

"I'm stupid?! You're just in complete denial!"

"You don't have any proof!"

"I can get proof!"

"I'm sorry about all of that", Katy said to him calmly, watching him look at her from his computer screen. Sighing heavily, he sat up straight and put his laptop aside, "Its not your fault, those two just don't know when to quit. At least Hilary is against his words, but that honestly doesn't make things any easier", he said as he leaned back against the wall and pulled his laptop back onto his lap.

"He looks so sad..", she thought to herself as she took it upon herself to sit on the rollout bed next to his, hugging her knees to her chest loosely. "I was cheated on", she said, much to his surprise. He looked over at her with confusion. "Why is she telling me this?", he thought to himself before she continued talking.

"I was with him for a year. He was the only person I could really trust, or so I thought", she said as she shifted her weight a bit, smirking at the memory of finding out the awful truth. "I caught him with my best friend, at a party. There was only one thing he and I haven't done, and he just couldn't wait", she said as a small tear started to form in her eye, but she quickly batted it away. "I should've seen it coming though, he was being very distant and coming up with excuses to not hang out with me; stuff like his parents wouldn't let him or he had too much homework to do", she explained; looking at Rei to see if he was listening. She was delighted to see that he was.

After some silence, Rei had a thought. He handed her the laptop, which viewed a most recent email from Mariah. When she gave him a confused look, he sat next to her to point out the sentences he thought were out of place. "Can you tell me if she is cheating?", he asked, his eyes sending out begging vibes. "Um, I don't know what exactly to look for. I don't even know the girl", with that, Rei pointed to a sentence.

It read: " _I'm sorry I haven't been in touch lately, I've been very busy with our new teammate, he's great!_ "

Katy didn't want to be that person to decide if Rei should be upset at Tyson for accusing Mariah of such fidelity, but she also didn't want to push Rei in the wrong direction. When she read the message, red flags went off in her head. "This sentence sticks out to me, the fact that she would say that in an email baffles me a bit", she heard him say. His mind started to go down memory lane…

Flashback

 _The music was blasting throughout the house, the whole school was at this party hosted by the captain of the football team. Katy was looking around the house for her boyfriend, who had disappeared on her while she was outside with her other friends. Heading up the stairs, she saw him go into a room with a girl; her blood boiling as she approached the same door he just walked into. What she saw shocked her, but made the lid pop off her head. "WHAT THE FUCK?! LINDSEY?!", she yelled as she tackled her best friend, who was on top of her boyfriend._

End of Flashback

"Katy?", she heard Rei, snapping her out of her thoughts. "You ok?", he asked, his voice holding concern. Letting out a small sigh, Katy slowly shut his laptop and put it on his bed; turning to look at him. "Rei, it seems like you have doubt. I don't need to read the email, the fact that you have doubt is enough for you to decide. I don't want to turn you into the wrong direction, so you decide for yourself", she said as she stood up and started to walk out. "Katy?", she turned around to face him "Thank you", he said with a small smile, Katy returned the smile before walking back outside; seeing that Tyson and Hilary were still fighting while Kai and Max just listened with an eye roll. Kenny was just packing up his laptop. "Well, I'm calling it a night. I'll see you guys tomorrow", he said as he started walking home, Max and Kai waving to him as he left.

"It doesn't matter what you think Tyson! Its ultimately Rei's decision regardless, and its none of our business what he does with his life", Katy heard Hilary say as she took Kenny's spot on a log. "It is my business because he's my good friend, and his business affects his way of blading, so it affects the team!", Tyson continued until Katy finally had enough. "Ok you guys! Seriously, I think Rei already made his decision so just chill out", her voice rung over both Tyson's and Hilary's fight, everyone looking at her with curious looks. "What do you mean? Did you talk to him?", Hilary asked as she sat next to Katy, who seemed reluctant to say. "All I'm saying is, just let him be and he will make his own decision", she said as she took a drink of her soda. Katy was never one to talk about someone else's business, but it was enough to get Tyson and Hilary to shut up.

" _Exactly how I would've handled it_ ", Kai thought as he silently smirked at Katy's maturity.

On the walk home, Hilary decided to keep the conversation going despite Katy's willingness to not talk about it. "I've never seen anything strange with Mariah, she's always been into Rei and I think its just Tyson getting under his skin. What do you think? How was Rei when you went inside?", she asked her, seeing the frustration on Katy's face but hopeful she would just come out and tell her what Rei said. "Look, all I told him is if he had doubt, then he needs to make a decision. I told him I was cheated on in the past so I know how it feels, just don't tell him I talked about this with you because I'm only telling you so you would shut up about it", Katy said bluntly, but that didn't effect Hilary's mood. "So you mean he has doubt? Why would he have doubt though?", she asked.

"He showed me the most recent email. She said she was training the new guy and he was great, so he was a bit confused as to why she would say that in an email. That's when I said if he had doubt, then he needs to decide instead of letting his mind drive him crazy", she answered as they walked inside Hilary's house. "Oh! That's great advice, but what if she's innocent?", Hilary asked, but Katy didn't answer her, just gave her a look and shook her head. "I don't know, I'm done talking about it ok? I'm going to take a shower", Katy said as she grabbed her clothes and headed into the bathroom.

Taking off her shirt, Katy was looking in the mirror at the same time. There was a time Katy loved her body, how fit and toned it was. She had all the confidence in the world, but now; she had a deep scar on her body, just below her ribcage. A scar in the length of five inches, brought back the tragic memory about her father and how bad his drunken nights really got.

Flashback- 6 months ago

 _Katy was sitting at home with her mom when her father came stumbling through the front door, a bottle of jack daniels in his hands and a cigar in the other. Without missing a beat, Katy stood up and walked out of the room; leaving her mother to deal with her dad as she always did._

" _You came home drunk again Victor? Did you even go to work today?", she heard her mother ask. Without even as much as a name-call, Katy heard the awful sound her mother being backhanded and her body hitting the floor with a thud. "Shut up bitch, at least I have a job", her father said with a heavy slur, stomping his way to Katy's room. "Now where is my daughter? I want to give her a kiss goodnight", she heard him say she hid under the covers of her bed, holding the mini can of pepper spray that her mother bought for her a couple of months ago._

 _"Leave her alone Victor!", her mother yelled as she recovered from the slap, following Victor to Katy's bedroom. Katy heard her door open, her father's heavy boots walking in and up to her bed, she could smell the alcohol on his breath and he wasn't even at her level. "Hey little one, give your daddy a kiss goodnight!", he said as he yanked the covers off Katy, a sadistic smile forming on his face. "Leave me alone Victor!", Katy yelled as she kicked her father away, only making him angry. "Hey, you little bitch, I am your father! You call me 'daddy'!", he yelled as he went to backhand her, but Katy was able to dodge his hit, spraying the can of pepper spray in his face._

 _Watching her father scream in agony, he stumbled out of the room and into the bathroom, trying to wash his face as her mother watched in the doorway. Her nose was bleeding and her lip was busted, but she still managed to give Katy a smile with a nod, "That's the way to use it baby, I'll lock your door for you ok? I love you", her mother said before leaving the room. Katy didn't know how to react, her heart was pumping heavily and fast, her breath was caught in her throat as she sat on her bed._

" _I have to get out of here…", she thought._

End of Flashback

Tears crept from her eyes, hating the fact that her horrible past was now scarred onto her body for everyone to see if she were to wear a bikini. "Its all over; a new life begins and new adventures await", she repeated the words out loud but softly so nobody would hear her.

There you have it! More drama awaiting along with romances and twists, please leave reviews!


	4. Can't take it anymore

Here is Chapter 4! I hope you are all enjoying the story as much as I am writing it 😊

Rei only had one thing on his mind the next morning, he had to call Mariah and speak to her about what's been going on. He hated the idea of losing her, but he couldn't let his mind play tricks on him at a time like this. He needed to get answers one way or another, even if it meant going through someone else. He managed to get up before everyone else, even Kai; walking out to a secluded part of the yard and dialing Mariah's phone number.

" _hey you've reached me! Sorry I missed you, leave me a message_!", her voicemail rung.

Sighing heavily, Rei waited for the beep.

"Hey its me, I haven't heard your voice in a long time. When you get the chance, call me. We need to discuss some stuff", his tone was very serious and to the point, hanging up as he heard footsteps behind him.

"Its not like you to be up this early", Kai said as he stood next to Rei, stretching his arms out as the sun started to creep over the dojo walls. "I just had a lot on my mind, needed to get some answers", Rei stated before sitting down on the porch, his face full of disappointment and uncertainty. Kai was never one to counsel his teammates about their personal problems; but he wasn't about to let something like this distract Rei from the upcoming tournament. "Just do what your gut tells you Rei, maybe now isn't the best time to be in a relationship with anyone for either of you. Don't let things like this get in the way of your game", Kai said as calmly and as caringly as he could, but that didn't help Rei feel any better.

Nothing more was said between them, Kai walked back inside to leave Rei with his thoughts.

Later, when practice started up, Hilary and Katy came with some lunches for everyone. When it came the time to eat lunch, Katy noticed Rei was sitting by himself; bringing a sandwich over to him before Tyson ate all of them.

Staring at his phone, Rei waited for Mariah to call him back; but she hasn't yet. "I can't take this anymore; why aren't you calling me back?", he thought to himself before he was snapped back to reality by a shadow looming over her. He was delighted to see it was Katy, giving her a small smile despite how horrible he was feeling. "Hey, thought you could use something to eat. You've been going at it a lot harder today, now eat before you destroy yourself", she said as she handed him a sandwich and a bottle of water; taking a seat in front of him to lean against the opposite pole. Rei took the sandwich, but it took him a moment to start eating; as he was checking out Katy.

" _She's a lot prettier when she's not drowning in emotion_ ", he thought with a smile, not even bothering to hide the fact that he was looking at her when she looked at him. "What?", she asked, raising an eyebrow. "Nothing, It just seems like you're starting to come around", he commented before taking a bite of his sandwich. Katy had a gift for reading in between the lines, blushing a bit before clearing her throat, "I guess, but it looks to me like you're beginning to hide", Rei sighed at her words, jumping when he heard his phone ringing.

"Excuse me", he rushed before getting up and answering the phone. Katy took the hint, knowing who it might be as she got up and walked back over to the group. Hilary walked up to her, giving her the last flavored water before looking over at Rei. "Is he talking to Mariah?", she asked. Shrugging, Katy took a sip of her water before sitting down next to Max, "I don't know, but its none of our business anyways", she said before looking at Rei with concern. _"I just hope he makes the right decision"_ , she thought.

" _ **Rei? Oh its so good to hear from you! How have you been?"**_

"I'm ok, just training hard. How about yourself?"

" _ **Everything is fine, we have to go up the mountain for a week to do some spiritual training so I'm happy I was able to talk to you before I left this afternoon**_ "

"You're going today? Usually spiritual training doesn't happen until a week before the tournament. Why is Lee taking you guys up there now?" his tone was obviously confused.

Mariah seemed hesitant to answer, as if she was thinking about what to say next.

" _ **Uhm, I don't know. I guess he just wants all of us to be at the same level before we go**_ "

Rei wasn't buying it, there was something fishy about this trip up to the mountains.

"You said you're training this new guy? How is he working out?"

" _ **Oh um, he's doing ok. Not as good as you for sure!"**_

"Really? In your last email you said he was great, I was going to say I'm happy you guys found a good replacement"

" _ **Yeah he's good, but like I said, not as good as you. Well I better get packing, it was nice to talk to you Rei! I'll call you as soon as I get back ok?"**_

"Yeah, sure. Be safe up there"

" _ **I love you"**_

"Yep, love you too"

After hanging up, he decided to put his thoughts to rest after a little time of thinking too much. He then dialed Lee's number.

" _ **Hey Rei! I thought you lost my number**_ "

"Hey Lee, how are things going?"

" _ **Oh we're doing alright, how about you?"**_

"I'm doing OK, Mariah said you guys were heading up to the mountain today so I thought I would give you a call before you all left"

There was a pause, like Lee was confused.

" _ **Uhm..we're not going up to the mountains for another month. Mariah said she was going to do some extra training with Victor so she volunteered to take him up the mountains for a week; who told you we were all going?"**_

Rei was shocked, anger rising inside of his chest as he took in a deep breath.

"So, you mean she's going up the mountains by herself? With this Victor guy?"

" _ **She said you were OK with it, so I didn't say much about it in our last email**_ "

"Yeah OK. Well I better get back to training, I'll talk to you later"

" _ **Ok buddy, bye**_ "

Rei hung up the phone, feeling his chest boiling as he paced back and forth. He couldn't believe Mariah would lie to him, and everyone else on the team. Hilary and Katy were both watching the phone conversation like it was a reality TV show; but trying to be discreet about it. "Tyson might have been right for once", Hilary said in a whisper to Katy, who only nodded as she watched Rei mentally make his decision.

When Rei finally returned to the group, Tyson looked at him with a questionable look. "Was I right or wrong?", he asked, but he didn't need an answer by just looking at Rei's face. "I don't want to talk about it", he said before walking inside, slamming the door behind him. Shrugging, Tyson got his Beyblade out and put it in the launcher; "I told you", he said to Hilary along with sticking his tongue out at her. "Shut up Tyson, nobody knows what's going on OK? Just leave the subject and Rei alone", Hilary yelled before sitting down next to Kenny.

That night, Rei tapped his laptop key board; trying to think of what he could write to Mariah about this. He knew she wouldn't get the email until a week from now, but he couldn't get ahold of her due to no cell service in the mountains. He started to type, but everything he said sounded like it should be said over the phone, so she would know he was serious. Out of frustration, he slammed his laptop shut and shoved it off his lap, covering his eyes with his hands while resting his elbows on his knees.

"I can't take this anymore, I have to do something", he thought to himself before standing up and walking out of the dojo, watching Katy and Hilary start to leave. He then thought of something that would make him feel better. "Hey Katy, hold up", he yelled before running over to her. Katy didn't say anything as Rei got closer, just waited for him to ask her whatever it was that so important. "Can I get your advice on something?", he asked, nudging his head to the side to signal her to follow him. "Um, sure. Go on ahead Hilary, I'll be behind you", she said before following Rei.

"Ok, be safe coming home Katy'', she said calmly before leaving the dojo. Hilary wasn't too happy about leaving Katy behind; especially since Rei asked her about Katy.

"You better not be doing what I think you're doing Rei", she thought to herself before rounding the corner.

When Rei and Katy got inside, Rei opened his laptop again and paused at the empty email screen. "What is it Rei?", she asked as she sat down next to him. He was reluctant to say, he didn't like thinking about it, let alone talking about it. "Let's just say Tyson's suspicions were right. I just don't know what to do from this point on", he said while staring at the screen. After a few moments of silence, Katy took it upon herself to shut his laptop and give him the cell phone he had sitting next to his bed. "It's not something to be done through email", she stated, watching him shake his head. "No, I can't call her. She doesn't have cell service", he said as rejected the phone, opening his laptop again.

Without missing a beat, Katy took the laptop from Rei and put it behind her, so he couldn't get to it without going through her first. "Leave it on a voicemail, trust me. She will respect you more if you do it over the phone; email isn't going to get the point across", she said with a serious tone. "Go ahead, I'll wait for you here", she instructed him to go outside to make the phone call.

He thought about it for a bit, sitting in silence before he dialed Mariah's phone number. He didn't move from his spot, so Katy thought he wanted her to leave. Before she could fully stand up, Rei gently took her wrist to stop her. "You don't have to go", he said as he listened to her voicemail come on again. Katy blushed a bit as she looked down at the hand holding her wrist, slowly sitting back down.

"Mariah, I know what you're doing, and I don't appreciate being lied to. Under these circumstances, I think its best if we go our separate ways. Have fun with Victor"

With that, he hung up and let out a sigh of relief. His voice sounded mad but sad, Katy could see tears forming in his eyes. Patting his shoulder gently, she gave him a warm smile and nodded; "I know it hurts, but at least now your mind won't drive you crazy", she said as she watched him nod to her words. He then stood up, giving her a hand to help her up; which she took. "Come on, I'll walk you home", he said plainly before walking out the door, Katy followed. As they left the dojo, Kai watched them walk down the street while leaning against the doorway with his arms crossed; shaking his head slowly.

" _What are you doing Rei?_ ", he thought as the wind blew his hair out of his face, his eyes focused and hard on the two walking away.

Rei didn't speak much on the walk to Hilary's house, but he didn't make it awkward for Katy to speak if she wanted to. "Are you ok?", she asked, her voice carrying concern and worry for him. Rei shrugged, putting his hands in his pockets. "I'm just at a loss right now, I don't know what to think anymore", he said with a blank expression. Putting her hands in her pockets, she sighed heavily as she walked next to him. "Well at least you found out all of this before you went to the next level right?", she asked, noticing he went out of stride to her words.

"I was in love with her", he said boldly, his arms tensing from his blood rushing.

Katy didn't know what to say, afraid of saying something wrong and making him mad at her. She did say the only thing she could say; "I'm sorry", hoping that would at least ease the tension inside of him. Rei sighed heavily, stopping as he looked down at Katy. "What's to be sorry for? You said yourself if I had any doubt, I should deal with it. Were you sorry for what happened to you?", he asked, his eyes hard as he read her face.

"The only thing I was sorry about was not ending it earlier, I had to catch him in the act before I forced myself to move on. I just didn't want you to feel the same pain I did by finding out the hard way; but this isn't any better is it?", she asked, crossing her arms as the wind blew against her skin. Her hair danced behind her, her bangs going over her eyes as she locked eyes with Rei. Her words made sense to him, she was right; he doesn't know what he would've done if he caught Mariah kissing this other guy. "I was apologizing for what you're going through, not for helping you decide something before it destroyed you", she said as she continued to walk towards home. Rei didn't take long to catch up to her, eventually reaching her house but without further conversation.

"Thanks for walking me home, goodnight", she said as she started to open the door, but she heard him say her name again. "Katy?", she turned to look at him; "Thank you for your help", he said with a small smile. Katy smiled back at him sweetly, giving him a nod; "You're welcome, I'll see you tomorrow ok? Get back safely", she said before walking inside. Rei stood there for a moment, feeling a sense of warmth come over him before he started to walk back to the dojo.

When Katy got inside, Hilary was waiting for her in the bedroom. "So? What was that all about?", she asked curiously. Katy smirked, shaking her head; "If you must know, he left her; but you didn't hear it from me", she said before grabbing a change of clothes and heading towards the bathroom. Hilary was shocked, watching Katy leave with a surprised look on her face; "Is that it? What else happened?", she asked from a distance, stopping Katy in the doorway. "Nothing happened, he walked me back after he left Mariah a voicemail", she said before completely walking out of the room.

" _Wow, I can't believe Tyson was right; What if she's innocent though? Rei would put himself through his pain for no reason_ ", Hilary thought as she flopped down on her bed. " _Oh well, I guess we will find out more later_ ", she thought as she looked at the picture of herself and the team from the year before.

So Rei took one leap, now what about the other leap? What do you think should happen next? LEAVE YOUR ANSWER IN A REVIEW!


	5. Beach Day

I know I am updating very fast, chapter 5 already! I am just so into this story 😊

Its been two weeks since Rei broke it off with Mariah, a month since Katy's arrival. Things have been smoothly with the team, but Rei still hasn't heard from Mariah; which leaves him with uncertainty.

Today was a rest day for the team, and since it was so hot outside; Hilary suggested they go to the beach for some sun and fun in the water. Katy wasn't too thrilled about that, since she didn't have a one-piece bathing suit and she knew everyone would ask her about her scar. Instead of worrying about it, she simply put on a black tank top over her dark blue bikini so the scar wouldn't show. Looking at herself in the mirror, she gave herself a smile of approval and turned towards the door when she heard Hilary walk in.

"Ok! Are you ready for some fun?", she asked all too cheerful, grabbing her beach bag and putting on her sandals. Katy just sighed, putting her hair in a messy bun and grabbing her sun glasses along with her duffle bag. "Sure thing, its been a long time since I've been to a beach", she said as she followed Hilary out the door. "We sometimes go to the beach for training, but this is so much better, don't you think? Its about time we have a day like this", Hilary continued her cheering until they got to the dojo, seeing the boys starting to get a cooler together, having already changed into their swim trunks; all except Kai of course.

"Hello boys, ready for some fun in the sun?", Hilary asked as she put her bag down and started to pack the lunches into the cooler as well. "Its definitely much needed, what a great suggestion Hilary!", Tyson said loudly, stretching his arms to the sky. Looking over at Kai, Katy noticed he wasn't wearing any sort of beach gear and didn't seem excited to go anywhere.

"Hey, how come you're not wearing any beach gear?", Katy asked Kai; but Tyson answered for him. "Oh him? He never takes a day off from beyblading, it's his whole life", his tone seemed to be mocking; Kai shooting a nasty glare in his direction. "At least some of us take this sport seriously", Kai mocked back, making Katy smirk a bit. "Oh come on Kai, everyone needs a break once in a while; even professional athletes", she commented. Kai turned his attention to her, his elbows resting on his knees as he leaned forward. "What would you know about that?", Kai scolded, raising an eyebrow as he waited for her response.

Taken back by his attitude, Katy raised an eyebrow, leaning forward a bit towards him. "More than you can ever guess, you're not the only athlete in the world Kai", Kai glared at Katy, leaning back and sighing heavily. "I'm a professional blader, something you don't know anything about so just butt out", he spat, crossing his arms. Instead of showing her anger, Katy just laughed, putting her hands on her hips. "Maybe Mr. Professional can learn a little something himself; like relaxing and taking a day off to be human. Just like I learn a little something about the sport every day I'm here, learning is a natural thing you know", her words seemed to seep into his head, since he just looked at her with a hard stare. The group went quiet for a moment, before Kenny interrupted; "Ok come you guys, lets get going before it gets too late", he said as Tyson and Max grabbed the cooler, Rei grabbed their bags and followed them out the door.

Kai watched Katy and Hilary leave, Katy's words replaying in his head until he got annoyed and decided to prove her wrong. Grabbing his towel, he followed the girls from a distance; Hilary noticed and a smile grew on her face. "You're welcome", Katy said as she felt Hilary's pleased atmosphere, not even needing to look at her face to see that she was happy. "You really have a way with words Katy", she commented with a small laugh, making Katy smirk.

The beach was beautiful, the sand was warm as the smell of sea water lingered in the air. The sun was hot, but it was all perfect. The team set up their towels and lawn chairs, Max and Tyson were already high tailing it for the ocean water; Kenny close behind them. Hilary set up her towel and stripped down until she was wearing only her pink polka dot bikini, starting to spread lotion all over her body. "Do you want some lotion Katy? I'll spread some on your back", Hilary hinted as she approached her with the bottle. Katy seemed reluctant though, rejecting Hilary's advance to put lotion on her; "No that's ok. I'm not ready yet", she said before sitting down on her lawn chair.

"Oh come on Katy, you're going to get sunburned if you don't at least put some lotion on your shoulders", Hilary insisted as she stood behind her. Katy looked at Rei, who seemed deep in thought and at Kai, who seemed like he was also deep in thought; she could easily hide the scar from Hilary since she was standing behind her. All she had to hope for is Rei and Kai not looking for the second the scar would be visible. Taking in a breath, Katy stood up and quickly took off her tank top and sitting down just as fast with her arms tucked in-between her knees and her chest.

As she felt Hilary rub the lotion on her shoulders, she looked to her right to see Rei looking at her with curiosity on his face. "What?", she asked, waiting for him to ask about her scar. Instead, Rei looked away and sat back in his chair. "Nothing", he commented. " _Thank god_ ", she thought to herself, looking forward towards the ocean. When Hilary was done, Katy stood up and put her shirt back on, making sure to turn away from anyone who would see it.

"Um, does anyone else need sunscreen? Rei?", Katy asked as she took the bottle from Hilary, standing up and walking towards Rei. "Sure", he said as he leaned forward, at the same time Katy walked behind him and started to rub lotion on his back and shoulders.

Hilary grabbed the other bottle, looking in Kai's direction as she thought about asking him if he needed any lotion. Katy looked over at the torn Hilary, smirking as she nudged her head in Kai's direction. "Kai you should have some lotion too", Katy said without looking at him, already hearing his annoyance. "No, I don't need it", she heard him say. Smirking, she nudged Hilary in his direction once more. This time, Hilary complied and started walking over to him. "You have really pale skin Kai, you'll get really burned and it will effect your blading if you don't protect yourself. You wouldn't go into a burning building without protection, would you?", Katy asked as Hilary neared Kai with the lotion.

"I wouldn't go into a burning building, what kind of example is that?", Kai spat before he looked up at the approaching Hilary. "Come on Kai, what's the big deal? Just let me put some on your shoulders", she said before standing behind him. Sighing heavily, Kai felt he had no choice in the matter; leaning forward so Hilary had full access to his shoulders and a bit of his back. "Fine", he complied before he felt the lotion and Hilary's hands hit his skin. As she rubbed in the lotion, he couldn't deny that her hands felt good, he could feel the knots in his shoulders starting to loosen even though she was just putting lotion on him. "Wow Kai, you have a lot of tension in your shoulders. Would you like a massage?", he heard Hilary ask. He couldn't say he didn't want to have one, the whole point of this day was to relax and recharge. He didn't answer with words, but he didn't object either; leaning his head down to signal her the 'go ahead'.

Hilary's hands dug into his shoulders, hitting all those tight knots and working her fingers to loosen them. Kai never knew of a pain that felt so good to feel; but he didn't want to let out that groan he's been holding in. During this, Kai couldn't see Hilary blushing like a tomato, feeling his muscles under her hands made her heart start pounding.

Katy smiled as she saw her cousin working her magic, turning her focus back to Rei. She could feel tension in his shoulders as well, starting to dig her fingers into his muscles. "You have unbelievable knots", she commented as she worked her hands over his back, making him shift his weight and sigh heavily as he felt the knots start to loosen. Rei blushed as he felt her hands on his body, having not felt a girl's hands on his body in a long time, especially a girl who wasn't Mariah. His heart felt like it was beating out of his chest, heat was rising to his face, his muscles only tensing up more and more.

"Um, thanks Katy. That's good", he said as he stood up, giving her a quick smile before taking out his phone. Katy could see the frustration in his face when he saw a blank screen, jamming his phone back in his pocket. " _It must be true then.._ ", he thought to himself, rubbing his face in his hands. He didn't want to believe that Mariah would cheat on him, deceive him and betray him.

Katy watched him for a moment, sighing heavily before walking up to him; placing a hand on his arm to get his attention. "I'm sorry, I know how hard it is", she said to him gently. Rei wasn't in the mood to discuss it, changing the subject as he looked down at her. "It's just hard for me to believe that she would betray me like this; and by not talking to her about this, its ripping me apart inside", his voice held sadness. "I gave her everything, we gave each other everything", he kept saying as he looked down at the sand, his foot digging itself. Katy couldn't stand to see Rei like this, the whole situation was making her form tears. Without even thinking about it, Katy stepped forward and wrapped her arms around his back; her head coming to rest on his shoulder. "I know Rei, I know. It will be ok. I'm here for you if you need a friend", she said gently; her voice so soothing to him. After a little hesitation, Rei hugged her back; his arms wrapping around her shoulders and waist. "Thanks Katy, I appreciate that", he replied, his face momentarily burying itself into her hair. He could smell her strawberry shampoo, she smelled so good.

Hilary looked over at her cousin and Rei hugging, remembering what Rei had asked her a couple of weeks ago. Her hands dug deeper into Kai's shoulders, just thinking about what could happen between Katy and Rei. "You better not be doing what I think you're doing Rei", she thought to herself, sighing heavily as she put her focus back into massaging Kai. He didn't want to make it noticeable, but Kai was also giving Katy and Rei a look of disapproval.

" _The last thing this team needs is inner drama, and that's exactly what's going to happen_ ", he thought, trying to relax as he felt Hilary's small hands go to work on his neck and shoulders. One more thing he didn't want to make public, he was really enjoying this massage.

After some time passed, it seems that only Kai and Rei were the ones who didn't want to go swimming; or even get a little wet, while Tyson, Kenny and Max laid out on their towels to dry off. As Katy and Hilary sat in the shallows, an idea went through Katy's head to get Rei to enjoy himself more, to forget about his problems and have fun. "Hey Hilary, do me a favor. Go get Rei's phone from him somehow", she instructed to Hilary as she grabbed a bucket that was abandoned by the kids who left a long time ago, confused for a moment but then caught on to what her cousin was planning, Hilary smirked and nodded. Walked up to Rei, Hilary asked for his phone, the reason was to take pictures to send her phone since she claimed to not have it. Rei hesitantly gave her the phone, watching her walk back to where Katy was. He predicted the girls were going to take pictures to send to Hilary's phone, and he wasn't about to object to that.

For a few minutes, Katy and Hilary took selfies with Rei's phone, waiting for him to lean back in his chair and start relaxing again. When he did, Katy quickly grabbed the water filled bucket, quietly running her way up to Rei and dumping the bucket of water on him. Everyone erupted in laughter and cheers as Rei wiped his face with his hands as he looked up at the laughing Katy, and Hilary taking pictures.

"What the hell?", he yelled with a laugh.

"Come on Rei, time to have some fun!", Katy said loudly, preparing to run away. "You'll regret that Katy", he laughed as he stood up, Katy already getting a head start. With that, Rei started to chase her down to the water. When he caught up to her, he grabbed her by the waist and hoisted her over his shoulder, taking her into the water and dropping her like a sack of potatoes. He could hear everyone laughing at them, while Tyson and Hilary cheered in excitement. Katy stood up and moved her hair from her face, unable to contain her laughter as she walked back onto the beach. "Do you feel better now?", she asked as she pushed him by his shoulder, still laughing at her own actions. "That was sneaky, very sneaky. I have to keep my eye on you, don't I?", he asked, giving her a slight nudge on her shoulder.

"That depends on you, though I might recommend it", she said with a wink before walking out of the water and back to the still laughing group. She even saw Kai crack a smirk at the water dumping incident.

As the sun started to go down, everyone started to walk back towards the Dojo. Katy and Rei lingered behind everyone, but it was more of a coincidence. "Thanks for dumping that water on me, it felts nice to let my problems go and have a little fun", Rei said as he walked beside Katy, who seemed to have a new kind of shine in her face. "It felt like you needed it, kind of like a nice hot shower but with cold ocean water", she joked, watching him laugh in response. Looking ahead, Katy noticed that Kai and Hilary were walking next to each other, the two looked like they were talking about something.

"I see Kai is starting to open up a bit", Katy commented. Rei then took out his phone, seeing that he had an email from Lee.

" _ **Hey Rei, Mariah and Victor just got back from their mountain trip and she's very upset. You should call her and talk to her**_ _"-_ the email read. Rei rolled his eyes, stopping to send him an email back. Typing with aggression and frustration written all over his face.

" **She can dial my number if she wants to talk** ", he sent back. Noticing his demeanor change, Katy sighed heavily as she crossed her arms. "Is she not getting the hint?", she asked; feeling the heat coming from his body as they neared the dojo. "You could say that", he said as he put his phone back in his pocket.

Hilary managed to hold almost a conversation with Kai, but it was mostly small talk; which is a lot more than what anyone else can get out of him. As they neared the dojo, Hilary looked back at Katy to see if she and Rei were clicking at all. Seeing Rei on his phone and the disturbed look on Katy's face made her mind start wandering.

Later on that night, Katy and Hilary were walking home in silence; until Hilary decided to crack the ice about Katy's feelings for Rei.

"So whats the deal with you and Rei?", her question confused Katy, making her stop momentarily. "What are you talking about? There is nothing between Rei and I", Katy stated, she really didn't have anything for Rei except a minor attraction and sympathy for his situation. Hilary laughed a bit, "Really? You sure about that? I think he has something for you", Hilary said, making Katy completely stop in her tracks. "What exactly makes you think that?", Katy responded with her arms crossed. She didn't want to believe that Rei felt an attraction towards her, that would make her a doormat. That hug was meant to calm him down and make him feel better, nothing more.

"Oh well, nothing. I just see the way he looks at you sometimes and.." Hilary paused. "And what?", Katy asked more impatiently. "Well, he asked about you!", Hilary blurted out, receiving a shock look from her. Instead of giggling with excitement like any other girl would do, Katy just started walking back home faster; obviously blushing.

" _He asked about me? Why me? What makes me so special?_ ", she thought to herself as she walked into the house, immediately going about her nightly routine before going to bed. As the two of them laid in their beds, Katy had one more thing to say. "I think you and Kai hit it off pretty good huh?", she asked, hearing Hilary toss in her bed. "You could say that I guess, I highly doubt he would consider going on a date with me so what's the point going past what we have now", Hilary commented. Katy could hear the sadness in her voice, rolling over to face her. "Never hurts to ask Hilary, what's the worst he could do? Deny you? If anything, he would only deny you because he's busy training and doesn't want any distractions. Unless you already forgot the speech, the one he gave me about being a distraction", she heard Katy say.

" _Yeah, how could I forget about his discussion with me? It was because of him that Katy and I now get along. Its not a good time to ask him; maybe after the tournament_ ", she thought to herself before closing her eyes. "Goodnight Katy", she said before rolling over to face away from Katy.

There you have it folks! What will happen between Rei and Katy now that Katy knows Rei asked about her? Do you think Kai and Hilary will ever get together? Time will tell! Leave Reviews!

Also would love to see some suggestions :)


	6. Its Over or is it?

Chapter six is here! Enjoy 😊

Katy tossed and turned in her sleep, sweat dripping down her stress-stricken face. Her breathing became heavy, kicking the blankets as moans of distress escaped her mouth.

-nightmare-

Her mother was being attacked by her drunk father, his knife bloody as he sliced into her with hard thrusts. Impulsively, she dialed 911 and screamed at the operator to send help. "Please help me! My mother is being stabbed by my father, send help please!", tears streamed down her face as she watched her father turn his attention from her mother to her, charging after her with the knife raised. "I'll teach you to call the police you little bitch!", he yelled as he sliced the knife through the air, lacerating her on her right side. Katy fell to the ground, her screams echoing through the phone. She could hear the operator yelling at her to get away from him and lock herself in a room, and the police were on their way. Her father stepped closer to her, within range for Katy to send her foot into his groin with as much force as she could give. As her father hollered while bending over, Katy stumbled into her room and locked the door, she could hear police sirens in the distance. "He stabbed me", she told the operator as tears streamed from her eyes, unable to get to her dying mother.

Just when she thought she was safe, she heard her door being kicked in, her father drunkenly stumbling into her room. The look in his eyes was pure hatred and sinister, the knife covered in her mother's blood. "Join your mother you little slut", he said as he charged at her, her scream echoing once more through the house.

-end-

Katy let out a small scream as she woke up, sitting up and looking around in fear. When she realized it was just a nightmare, she rubbed her hands over her face and let out a sigh of relief. She could feel her heart pumping hard, the adrenaline coursing through her veins. Getting out of bed, she walked into the bathroom and started to wash her face, looking at herself in the mirror. "I'm ok, I'm safe, I'm home", she told herself before drying her face and turning off the sink.

The next morning, Hilary had to wake up Katy with a shake of the shoulder. "Hey come on, we're already late", she heard Hilary say. Groaning in protest, Katy got out of bed and rubbed her eyes, "I didn't sleep well last night, how late are we?", she asked as she went to her part of the closet and grabbed some clothes to change into. "Pretty late, about an hour. I didn't sleep well last night either, with listening to you tossing and turning all night", Hilary said with some annoyance. Sighing heavily, Katy walked into the bathroom to change; walking back into the bedroom a few minutes later with her hair in a messy bun and wearing a white tank top with jean shorts, her legs and shoulders tanned from the day before.

Walking to the dojo, Hilary decided to see what exactly happened to Katy's mom, and what the nightmare was all about. Hesitantly asking, "Hey, mind if I ask you what happened?", she asked. Katy kept looking forward, not showing any interest in Hilary's question. "What happened with what?", she asked Hilary, trying to play clueless to see if it would steer Hilary away from the subject. Taking in a breath, she asked once more. "I mean, what happened with your family?", she asked. Katy felt a cold chill go up her spine, closing her eyes tightly as the memories started to flood back to her. "If you must know, my mother was killed. I would rather not talk about it, if you don't mind", she said with a tone that said to drop the subject. Hilary could feel the tension rising, if it wasn't Katy's face that made her change the subject quickly. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to pry", she heard Hilary say. Nodding in approval, Katy gave her a reassuring smile along with a pat on the shoulder. "It's OK, she was your aunt so its natural to be curious. It's just too soon to talk about what happened", she answered. Hilary smiled as she let out a breath of relief, the last thing she wanted to cause was more tension between herself and Katy.

Training continued as normal at the Dojo, with the tournament approaching within the next month; Kai was pushing everyone harder than usual. While Katy and Hilary sat with Kenny and discussed how every bladebreaker could improve, a taxi pulled up at the dojo entrance. The sound of a door opening and closing caught the attention of Tyson's grandpa; who escorted the mystery person to where the team was practicing. "Hey homies, this young lady is looking for you Rei'', Tyson's grandpa called out. Rei stopped blading and looked behind him, paralyzed as he saw who was standing before him; Mariah.

Giving him a smile, Mariah waved to him as she carried her duffle bag over her shoulder. "hey stranger", she said calmly. "Mariah? What are you doing here?", Rei asked in complete shock and confusion. "I came to see you, is that a problem?", she asked. Tyson huffed and crossed his arms "Yeah kind of", he spat, earning a glare from Rei. "Ignore him, No Mariah. Its not a problem", he said as he walked up to her, hugging her lightly before walking to a place for some privacy. Hilary was just as shocked as everyone else, looking at Katy to see her reaction. "Is that the famous Mariah?", she asked, seeing Hilary nod; "Yeah, I'm just as shocked as you are". Katy didn't want to show it, but disappointment and some slight heart-break broke through her nerves.

"What are you doing here Mariah? Don't you have training to do?", Rei asked as he crossed his arms. "I promised Lee I would practice while I was here, but I'm leaving in a couple of days. I just had to see you, what was up with that message you sent me?", she asked with sadness in her eyes. "What do you mean? You're the one running off into the mountains with some new guy and limited the conversations you and I had. What was I supposed to think?", he asked with annoyance. "Oh god Rei, are you really jealous of Victor?", she asked, her hands resting on her hips. "I am when you don't talk to me as much as you used to! Come on Mariah, what would you think if I was running off with some girl to the mountains for two weeks?", he asked, his voice getting a bit loud. Taken back by his tone, Mariah got on the defense. "OK, can I ask you something? Who is that girl sitting with Hilary?", she asked with attitude in her voice. Rei looked at Katy, who was intently watching Kai's and Max's battle. "She's Hilary's cousin, why?", he asked. Mariah nodded, her face showing anger. "I see, and when did she arrive?", her question made Rei's blood go a bit cold. "A month ago", he answered. "I see, around the time you decided to break it off with me, right?", she continued; starting to talk with her hands.

Sighing heavily, Rei rolled his eyes and shook his head. "This has nothing to do with her, so leave her out of this. She's dealing with enough as it is", he stated. Mariah smirked and shook her head; "Oh Rei, do you really think I'm stupid? Some girl suddenly appears on your team and you think I'm not going to think the same thing you're thinking about me? Give me a break", she said before starting to walk outside. Rei stopped her, grabbing her elbow and forcing her back in front of him; "Why are you here if you're just going to cause trouble?", he asked sternly. Mariah pulled her arm out of his grip, glaring up at him. "I just came to see why you suddenly have an issue with my working with a guy, and now I see why", she said before walking outside, getting her blade out and launching it into the battle between Kai and Max. At the same time, shooting nasty looks at Katy.

" _Take my man away from me? I dare you_ ", she thought as her blade slammed into Kai's dranzer, creating their own battle. Kai wasn't too thrilled about Mariah suddenly showing up, but if this was enough to keep Rei and Katy from getting together, then so be it.

After practice was over, Tyson's grandpa made a huge dinner for everyone; obviously inviting Mariah to join them. Katy could feel the tension in the air, catching Mariah glaring at her from time to time; this annoyed her greatly. "So, Mariah, how long are you staying?", Kenny asked. "Oh, I'm just here for a couple of days, or however long it takes to mend any issues between Rei and I", she said with a smile, hinting at the possibility of staying longer. Rei didn't know what to think, he was still on the fence about their relationship if he hadn't already jumped that fence. "Oh, well that's cool you travelled all the way here to fix things between you two", Hilary said with a small smile. Katy however, had something to add.

"Maybe you wouldn't have something to fix you would've picked up the phone occasionally", she said with a cocky smirk, seeing Rei curse under his breath. Mariah raised an eyebrow at Katy, putting down her chop sticks. "Oh? It's a little thing called training for a tournament, and I didn't see you blading out there, so it must be something you're not familiar with", Mariah replied. Katy didn't take too kindly to anyone insulting her intelligence, especially not from someone like Mariah. "Do you have any idea what kind of pain you've put Rei through by not calling him? You lied to him about who you're going up to the mountains with. All I'm saying is I can't blame the guy for wanting to end the relationship", Katy stated as she put down her chop sticks.

"Alright Katy, stop", they heard Kai say, but Mariah continued. "How would you know anything about that?", Mariah's voice started to get loud, both girls creating an electrical atmosphere that was uncomfortable for everyone. "I've been cheated on before, so I know how it feels", Katy snapped back. Rei put his hand on Mariah's shoulder to stop her from her verbal assault. Mariah smirked as she tossed her napkin on the table, "Well I can see why you were cheated on. You don't know when to stop talking, he probably got annoyed by your big mouth", she insulted. Katy then stood up, "Don't talk about my past relationship when you're the one running off with some guy and sending Rei into a mental mind-fuck!", now her tone was at the yelling stage.

" _Oh shit, a fight is about to break out_ ", Hilary thought as she watched her cousin and Mariah argue intently. Mariah then stood up and proceeded to approach Katy, Rei getting himself ready to break up a fight, Kai doing the same. "Maybe he wouldn't have been sent into a mental mind-fuck if he didn't have a little slut like you whispering in his ear!", Mariah said as she pushed Katy by the shoulders, almost knocking her into Kai. "You're the fucking slut!", Katy yelled as she pushed herself off of Kai and slammed her fist into Mariah's face, grabbing her by her hair while Mariah did the same. The two girls then started yanking each other around and throwing punches, taking the fight to the ground. Rei and Kai immediately jumped in, doing their best to separate them, but the girls had harsh grips on one another while both fought to get on top of one another. They were like two cats fighting over territory.

It took almost all four of the bladers to separate them, Kai holding Katy by her waist and shoulders as he picked her up, while Rei held Mariah tightly by hers, almost lifting her into the air as she tried to break free. Both girl's hair was in disorder, blood dripping down Mariah's nose as a bruise started to form on Katy's cheekbone. Katy was struggling against Kai while Max helped to hold her back, but what Katy failed to realize was the struggle caused her shirt to ride up almost over her bra, revealing the nasty, hideous scar that she's been trying to hide from everyone. "Fuck you, you stupid bitch!", Katy yelled as she continued to struggle, yelling at Kai to let her go. Hilary and Kenny were in complete shock of the situation, sitting at the table and watching with mouths gaped open.

"Stop it! That is enough!", Kai yelled as he took Katy and held her against the wall with his body, not pressing himself against but keeping her between him and the wall with his hands on either side of her. She tried to go under his arm, but he grabbed her by her waist and put her back against the wall. "Fuck you, you stupid bitch!", Katy yelled as she tried to push past Kai without success. "I'd rather be a bitch than a fucking slut like you!", Mariah yelled as Rei started to push her towards the bathroom. "Come on Mariah, stop it! You have a bloody nose", Rei said as he then started to drag her to the bathroom. When she wasn't in sight anymore, Kai let Katy push past him and start to fix herself; pulling her shirt back down and fixing her hair so it was back in a messy bun.

"Well that was exciting", Tyson commented with a laugh, followed by a pained yell from a harsh slap on the shoulder from Hilary. "Well its kind of ironic that she said she would rather be a bitch than a slut huh?", Katy commented before she was out of ear shot of everyone by walking outside, sitting down on the porch.

In the bathroom, Rei made Mariah sit on the toilet seat while he started to clean up her bloody nose, giving her some tissue to stuff up her nose to act as a clog. "What the hell is wrong with you?", he asked quietly. Mariah huffed, throwing a small chunk of Katy's hair in the trash, "She should've minded her own business", she answered as she put the tissue up her nose. "You didn't have to start a fight with her, and besides, she wasn't wrong", Rei said with anger in his eyes. Mariah looked up at him, almost shocked at his words; "So you think I'm cheating on you? Well I'm not Rei! What happened to us Rei? We used to talk about stuff", her eyes started to form tears. Rei just looked away, holding his ground. "That was before you stopped talking and starting unnecessary fights. Why are you here anyways?", he asked her harshly. Mariah stood up, looking Rei straight in the eyes, "I came here to clear things up with you, I didn't know it would escalate into something worse. I'm sorry Rei, I promise I will make everything better", she tried to coax him into a hug, but he rejected her; keeping his arms crossed.

At this point, Rei had enough of everything; it didn't matter to him anymore. "You know what Mariah? If you feel so guilty that you must start a fight with one of my friends, then there is nothing to fix, and I think you should leave", he said as he left the bathroom, marching off to clear his mind ; leaving Mariah with her disappointment and heartbreak. Tears were streaming down her injured face, sitting on the toilet seat and beginning to cry. "No; this can't be happening", she muttered to herself as she began to breakdown.

On his way out, he ran into Kai; who was on his way to take Katy an ice pack. "Is that for Katy?", he asked. Kai nodded and gave it to Rei, knowing that's why he was asking. "I'm sorry about all of this", he said as he took it from Kai's hands.

"She needs to go Rei, we don't need this drama on our team" Kai said as he started to turn away but faced Rei once more. "Just so we're clear, I don't think its in your best interest to pursue Katy either", Kai said as he crossed his arms in a dominant manner. Rei narrowed his eyes at what Kai said, shaking his head. "You may be the team captain, but you can't tell me how to live my personal life", he said before walking towards Katy who was sitting on the porch next to Hilary. Kai sent a glare in his direction, shaking his head in disapproval.

Rei handed Katy the ice pack, sympathy pouring from his face. "I'm sorry about what happened, are you ok?", he asked gently. Katy smirked and put the ice pack to her face, "I'm OK, I've had worse fights", she commented. Raising an eyebrow, Rei put his hands in his pockets and started to turn towards the dojo entrance, "I think that scar of yours can tell a hell of a story", he said before walking away. Katy felt her blood run cold, reality smacking her in the face about the scar being revealed. "Damnit", she muttered before Kai walked up to them. Hilary immediately took a stand against Kai. "Now Kai, before you start yelling at her for fighting, she was just defending herself", Hilary stated. Kai looked at her momentarily, before looking down at Katy. "The fight was unnecessary but I'm not going to scold you for defending yourself. Mariah is leaving so this won't happen again", he stated, his voice carrying that leader tone Katy almost resented, but she welcomed it this time since it was in her favor.

Tyson then walked outside with a drink in his hand, handing it to Katy as he sat next to her. "That was a hell of a fight if I've ever seen one though, I've never seen two girls go at it over a guy", he joked. Katy looked at him as if he was the dumbest person alive; narrowing her eyes; "We weren't fighting over Rei stupid, she called me a slut and shoved me. I wasn't about to let her get away with that", she said as she took the drink from him and sipped it, discovering it was the soda she was drinking with dinner. "You didn't, but she didn't let you go without a hit too", Kenny said as he also walked outside. "Last I checked, she's the one with a bloody nose; not me", Katy commented with a smirk. She felt quite proud of herself for defending her own person and didn't lose any blood over it.

"What's the story behind that scar?", she heard the dreaded question from Tyson, but before she could scold him for asking such a personal question; Kai answered on her behalf. "Its none of our business Tyson", he said sternly, looking down at Katy to see her giving her a 'thank you' look. "Oh come on Kai, we all want to know! I know you want to know, since you wouldn't shut up about it last night", he stated, watching Katy raise an eyebrow in confusion. "No; you idiot, that was you who wouldn't stop talking about it and I was telling you to shut up, so we could go to sleep", Kai said harshly.

Katy then stood up and clapped her hands once; "Hey I have a great idea, how about Hilary and I go home; while you guys keep my business out of your mouths?!", she snapped before starting to walk out of the dojo. "Yeah; I agree, but if it makes you feel any better, I know about as much as you do", she said to Kai as she followed Katy. "Goodnight guys!", she yelled as they crossed through the exit of the dojo.

Mariah remained in the bathroom, crying to herself until Rei came back. When he saw her bags were still there, but she wasn't anywhere to be seen, he figured she was still in the bathroom. Knocking and opening the door, he walked up to her and kneeled in front of her. "Mariah, please stop crying", he said as he pulled her into a tight hug, her face burying itself into his neck. "I'm so sorry Rei, I'm so sorry", he kept hearing her say through her cries. Rei held her for a while, stroking her back until she stopped crying. "I put you in a hotel for the night; come on, I'll take you there", he said as he helped her stand up, walking her out of the bathroom while holding her hand.

Grabbing her bags, he walked her to the hotel where he reserved a room for her. When he was about to leave, Mariah grabbed his wrist and stopped him, "Rei, will you spend one more night with me?", she asked. He didn't know what to say, he was breaking up with her yet she wanted him to stay? That could only mean one thing. After a couple of seconds of silence, he nodded and walked with her to her room, shutting the door behind him.

Boy that was fun huh?! For all of you who want to know, yes there will be some limey scenes in this story but that's for later 😉 More to come soon! Leave reviews and suggestions 😊


	7. Author's Note

AUTHORS NOTE!

Sorry to everyone who thought I was updating a new chapter, that is coming later today 😊

I know some of you are asking for this story to be a Kai/OC pairing, to tell the truth… That what I want also! 😊😊😊😊

I just want Katy and Kai to have a form of communication that isn't about attraction so when it comes to that point, it's a lot more special and one of those firework chapters for all of you.

Kai, right now, doesn't feel anything for Hilary except that team mater relationship they have maintained. Yes, I have hinted that the pairing may happen for a minute or so, but I promise its not permanent.

As for those of you who believe Katy is a blader, she may or she might not be…only time will reveal her former life. I'm trying to come up with a solution as to how beyblading fit into her life, but don't worry, I won't disappoint you guys!- at least I hope not…

For suggestions, send me a message. Favorite the story and my author profile so you can have updates right away.

Thank you for reviewing my story everyone! I hope you enjoy the rest of what I have to offer 😊

Love my fans!

Lilbee17


	8. The Morning After

Ta da! I told you chapter 7 was coming up soon 😊 Enjoy 😊

Rei was putting his shoes on as he readied himself to leave Mariah's hotel room; she was just starting to wake up when she saw him sitting at the edge of the bed; fully clothed, while she was naked under the bedsheets.

"Are you leaving already?", she asked as she looked at the clock, seeing it was 5:30am. Standing up, Rei nodded with some regret. "I have to get back before anyone wakes up, you know how Kai can be", he said before he looked into her eyes. He was glad to see Mariah, but it felt like he was saying goodbye to her for good. As tears started to creep out of his eyes, he looked away and rubbed his eyes quickly. "Get home safe Mariah. You can let me know you made it, but after that, I don't think we should talk until after the tournament. Both of us have a lot on our plates and its obvious there are distractions keeping us from having a solid relationship right now", he said with sadness in his voice. He could feel his heart breaking all over again.

" _Damnit, I just should've just went home last night_ ", he thought to himself, putting his hands on his hips.

Tears started to pour from Mariah's eyes, hugging her knees as she leaned her forehead on her knees. "When did it come to this Rei? I thought last night might have changed your mind about us", she said as she started to cry. He couldn't stand it, to see her cry and the feeling of heartbreak. "I'm sorry Mariah, but there is no more 'us' anymore; right now. I need to figure out some stuff, and so do you. We have our whole lives ahead of us, so the best solution is to just part ways intimately. We can still be friends like we were before", his words cut through her like ice, especially the part where he said 'friends'. She couldn't bear to see him with another girl, especially that girl from last night.

"Do you like her?", Mariah asked before Rei started to leave the room. Looking down at her, he could see the anger, sadness and curiosity in her face; behind her tears. Regrettably, he put his hands in his pockets and sighed. "I don't think its relevant to tell you that, but yes; I do", he answered, waiting for a slap or for her to start yelling. Instead, she looked away and cracked a smile after a few seconds of tense moments. "Well, I hope she makes you happy. Just don't do to her that you did to me", her comment made his blood start to cook, sending her a small glare. "Let me ask you this, do you like Victor?", he asked. When she didn't answer, he huffed and turned towards the door. "That's what I thought", he said before opening the door. "I hope he makes you happy, good bye Mariah", but before he could leave the room, she said something to make him stop in his tracks momentarily before leaving.

"At least we got to sleep with each other one last time, right?", she asked, only to hear him walk out of the room, shutting the door. Flopping back on the bed, she starred up at the ceiling as her phone started to go crazy with text messages. Opening them, she saw a few from Lee and some from Victor.

" _ **Hey babe when are you coming home?**_ "- Victor

" _ **Mariah, remember to train while you're there. Also, Victor is driving us nuts so the sooner you come home the better**_ "- Lee

" _ **Babe, answer my messages. I'm worried about you**_ "- Victor

" _ **I think its best if you just leave things with Rei, Victor is seriously driving me nuts. You should've told him you were going to see Rei**_ "- Lee

" _ **Mariah, call me when you decide to look at your phone**_ "- Victor

" _ **Why are you lying to everyone? You tell us you two aren't together, he says another story. You lied to Rei and now you lied to Victor. What's happening with you?**_ "- Lee

Sighing heavily at the last message, she threw her phone lazily on the bed and rolled over to get some more sleep. " _When did things get so complicated?_ ", she thought to herself before closing her eyes and drifting back into a deep sleep.

Walking home, Rei had his hands in his pockets as he felt the morning breeze hit his skin. The sun was barely starting to show its face, but he couldn't enjoy the sunrise with the many thoughts racing through his head. "I should've just went back to the dojo last night. Now, everything seems so complicating; getting over her is going to be a lot tougher", he thought to himself as he started to replay the night before.

 _Flashback_

 _"I'd rather be a bitch than a fucking slut like you!", Mariah yelled as Rei started to drag her towards the bathroom._

 _Rei was on top of Mariah, kissing her roughly as his hands pinned hers. His biceps tense from the pure, raw emotions he was feeling at the moment; kissing and biting her neck as she moaned out of pleasure to his movements._

Reality

" _How am I going to move on from this? She's everything I've ever known when it comes to love_ ", he thought as he walked through the dojo entrance, stopping when he saw Kai sitting on the porch. It looked like Kai was waiting up for him.

"Kai? I didn't think you would already be awake", he said as he walked up to him. Standing up, Kai crossed his arms; "You've been gone all night, where were you?", Kai asked bluntly. When Rei didn't answer, Kai took that as the answer of 'I was with Mariah'. "Well, now I really hope you don't go after Katy. She doesn't deserve to become apart of your heartbreak", Kai spat, seeing the defense rising on Rei's face. "Why are you so defensive with Katy? Do you like her or something?", Rei asked. Kai was taken off guard by his question, raising an eyebrow as he smirked. "This isn't about me Rei, I just don't think it's a good idea to be dating someone from the team; or did you forget what happened last night?", Kai asked harshly. Crossing his arms to mimic Kai, Rei looked at him intensely, "Well if you don't like her, then leave the subject and me alone Kai. I'll do whatever I want in my personal life, but I promise, Katy will not be my doormat if that's what you're implying", his words didn't reassure Kai at all.

"Its not about my liking her Rei, this is about you and your personal bullshit affecting our team! If you don't put a stop to it before the tournament, I will bench you! Obviously, you can't concentrate on your blading if you're so worried about your love life", Kai said harshly. That was enough to send Rei over the edge, his blood has boiled.

"What would you know about having a love life Kai?! You don't know anything about that! I've never once seen you have a girlfriend, or even take the time to get to know a girl the way I have with Mariah! Do you even have a loving bone in your body for another person?! Don't lecture me about having a love life if you don't even know what you're talking about", Rei said coldly before stomping his way inside. His loud voice woke up everyone else, seeing all of them rising from their beds as he quickly walked into the bathroom, slamming the door. Kai was still standing outside, not wanting to admit Rei's words got to him, anger and frustration coursing through his veins.

Katy woke up before Hilary did, looking in the mirror at her battle wounds. She had some bruises on her shoulder blades from falling on the hardwood floor, along with a purplish-blue bruise on her cheek from where Mariah hit her. Cursing to herself, it wasn't until she started brushing her hair is when she noticed the small area right by her temple, a bald spot. "I swear I'll beat the bitch's ass again", Hilary heard her say from the bedroom. "What's wrong?", Katy heard Hilary ask as she walked back in the room. "She got a good chunk of my hair. I don't have any hair right here, none", she said as she walked close to Hilary so she could see, moving her hair to the side for a better view. Hilary made a pained face, helping Katy fix the part of her hair while smirking "That was some fight last night, you surprised me", she laughed. "Though I must ask; where did you get that scar?", Hilary asked, changing Katy's tone from laughter to irritation. "Oh my god, why does everyone keep asking me that question?! Would you all feel better if I told you I was born with it? Would that make everyone stop asking?! If so, then I was born with it!", Katy shouted before grabbing her small bag with her book and IPod, along with any essentials she may need.

"Sheesh, I was just wandering", Hilary said as she followed her out the door. "Well stop wandering, I don't want to talk about it", Katy spat as she quickened her pace. " _As if I would tell anyone about it, nobody could understand, nor do they deserve to know_ ", she thought as the memories of last night coursed through her head.

Flashback

 _She felt Mariah hit her cheek with a closed fist as the two girls wrestled around on the floor, tight grips on each other's hair in a fight for dominance. "Fuck you, you fucking bitch!", Katy yelled before slamming her fist into Mariah's nose, immediately making her bleed. After that hit was when Mariah loosened her grip on Katy's hair, but still had a grip on the part she yanked out when Kai pulled Katy away from her._

 _Feeling Kai's arms tighten around her, Katy struggled harder to break free. "Let me go Kai! Let me go!", she yelled while trying to push herself away from him; but Kai was too strong. "Stop it Katy! That is enough!", she heard him yell before she was put against a wall. Before that, everyone had a full view of her scar while she was being held back by not only Kai, but Max too._

Reality

At one point, she felt a hand go against the roughness of her scar; she didn't know who it was though. Even though it was the next morning, she could still feel Kai's grip all around her; she wouldn't be surprised if she sustained any bruises from the pressure of his arms on her collarbone.

Walking up to where the team was having breakfast, Katy and Hilary both sat down at the table with heavy sighs. "Good morning everyone", Hilary said cheerfully, grabbing some bacon from the middle of the table. "Morning, how are you doing this morning, scrapper?", Tyson asked, implying to Katy. With a small glare, Katy smirked and narrowed her eyes; "I'm fabulous this morning, how about you?", she asked cockily. "Sheesh, what's with you?", Tyson asked as he took a bite of his eggs. Katy sighed and closed her eyes, taking some bacon from the middle of the table also. "Just sore and cranky. How would you feel if you discovered bruises you didn't know you had along with missing some of your hair to start your day?", she asked as she raised her eyebrows but kept her eyes shallowed. "Well at least she had it worse than you; you didn't get a bloody nose and I'm sure she's missing more hair than you", Tyson joked as he took a drink of his juice.

"Can we change the subject please? I would rather not relive last night", Katy said bluntly as she stood up and walked into the other room, opening the fridge and taking a bottle of water from it before she closed to the door to find Rei standing right there. "Oh my god Rei, I almost slugged you", she said as she jumped, putting her hand on her heart. "Sorry, can I talk to you?", he laughed as he hinted for her to follow him outside. He didn't want the team to know he was talking to her, let alone Kai. Katy was confused but she followed him outside as she took a drink of her water.

"what's up?", she asked once they were outside. Turning towards her, Rei leaned against the supporting post to the porch. "How are you feeling this morning?", he asked her, his voice holding concern. "I'm fine, how are you feeling?", she asked, knowing he would have a hard time with Mariah leaving. "Things could be better, but I'm ok I guess", he said as he looked at the courtyard of the dojo, seeing the dust go with the wind as it blew through the yard. "I'm sorry I got into a fight with your girlfriend", Katy said sincerely, putting her water on the porch and leaning against the pole opposite from Rei. Shaking his head, he put his hand up to stop her; "No, don't apologize. Its over between us", he said, much to Katy's disbelief. "Really? I thought you two were OK now", she asked as she arched an eyebrow in confusion. "No, I ended it last night when I took her to the hotel", he said, but obviously lying since he stayed the night with Mariah. To Rei, last night was simply break-up sex and one last night together before he ended it for good.

Katy didn't say anything as she looked at Rei, watching his body language. She could tell he was hurt, almost like he couldn't let go of something. "You don't have to lie Rei", he heard her say, making his heart quicken a bit. "You don't have to say you're OK when you're not", she told him as concern washed over her face. Rei didn't answer her, just sighed heavily and looked at her; taking in her beauty even with her bruised cheek. She looked stunning in the sun light, her eyes radiated an icy blue shine against her tanned skin. It was like the perfect mixture for him, the perfect view to start his day.

When she felt he was staring at her, she eye-balled him and blushed a bit. "What?", she asked, smiling softly. Rei just smiled softly and shook his head; "Nothing, I was just wandering if anyone has ever told you how beautiful you are", his words made her heart flutter, her face growing more red. "Uhm, not lately" she said as she moved some hair behind her ear. Rei could see the embarrassment on her face, thinking it was the cutest thing he's seen in a long time. "Well, you are. Very beautiful", he said softly, stepping closer as he moved another piece of her hair behind her ear. Katy moved away from him when he did that, shaking her head. "Hold up, you just broke up with your girlfriend Rei. Give yourself some time before you go flirting with other girls", she said as she tried to get some distance between them. The last thing Katy wanted was to be a doormat for Rei's feelings, to be the person he gets under to get over Mariah. Rei knew she was right, but he couldn't help how he felt, especially after last night. When he saw her start to fight with Mariah, he felt a feeling build inside of him that made her believe she had strong feelings for him, to cause herself injury on his behalf. "I'm sorry Katy, you're right", he said calmly, realizing she was right and if he had any kind of respect for himself and Katy, he would hold off on asking her out.

With that, Katy gave his shoulder a light pat, nudging her head to the side for them to go back inside. Rei followed her and walked to the table where everyone was sitting, Katy remained in the kitchen to grab herself a yogurt.

"At least he listens to you", Kai's voice made her jump as he emerged from a corner by the door, growing annoyed by the sneakiness of everyone. "Geez, you too? What are you talking about?", she asked him as she looked for a spoon. Kai walked up to her, standing close enough to her for her to become nervous, taking a step back. He leaned down a bit, opening the drawer next to her and grabbing a spoon, holding it in front of her face; "To not use you as his doormat", he said before taking a step away from her. Katy reluctantly took the spoon, confusion spilling over her face. "Thanks", she said as she watched him walk back into the dining area.

" _Does everyone know about this?_ ", she thought to herself as she joined everyone else.

Practice seemed to be going smoothly, the Bladebreakers have all improved with some minor tweaks to their blades and better concentration now that the drama was over. Kenny looked up the tournament details, clapping once as he saw an update on the tournament's website. "OK guys! The tournament starts in two weeks, so we can get our plane tickets together. Its being held in Beijing, China for the first round, then to Paris, France, then New York city! This is going to be awesome!'', Kenny cheered with excitement. Everyone seemed to be excited, except for Katy; sadness caked her face quicker than water. "Well I hope you guys have a good time, I'll just be here, bored out of my damn mind", Katy said as she opened her book, feeling all eyes on her.

"what are you talking about Katy? Of course, you're coming along!'', she heard Hilary say, shocking Katy. "Wait, what?", she asked, closing her book slowly. Smirking, Hilary walked up to her cousin and patted her good shoulder. "Did you really think I was going to leave you behind? You're apart of our team just as much as I am. Are you excited now?", she asked with a wide smile, seeing the delight start to come back Katy's face. "Uhh, I guess I should be huh?", she asked as she stood up, feeling like she belonged for the first time. Rei was especially excited, now he could work on trying to develop something between Katy and himself. Kai, however, was more concerned than ever.

" _Well, this should be fun_ ", he thought sarcastically, leaning against a pole and crossing his arms, sighing heavily.

That night after practice, while everyone was inside having dinner, Kai was sitting outside; letting the breeze make his hair dance as he thought about what this upcoming tournament was going to be like. " _We may have improved, but we still have a long way to go. This tournament is supposed to bring a lot of new teams to the surface, new challenges and new obstacles. We have to be on top of our game_ ", he thought to himself before he heard someone walk up behind him, turning to see that it was Katy. "Hey, can I talk to you?", she asked. "What is it?", he answered while facing away from her. Katy sat next to him, letting out a breath as she asked the question that's been bothering her all day.

"What did you mean by 'at least he listens to you'?", she asked, referring to their small talk earlier that morning. The last thing Kai wanted to do was get in the middle of everything, this was frustrating to him. "He has something for you, and I told him not to bring you into his heartbreak. Its not fair to you, or anyone else for that matter. That's all I told him", Kai said in a calm tone, his eyes still facing away from her.

"Sorry, but why do you care? Its his personal life, so what does it matter what he does with it?", she asked, earning a small glare from him. "His personal life is his business, but when he brings it to the team, is when it becomes my business. I've known Rei for a long time, he had a deep connection with Mariah, so I can imagine how hurt he must be right now. I just don't want him to do something stupid, like getting attached to someone else while his heart is still on Mariah", Kai explained, his face staying strong as he tried not to lose his cool. Katy was more surprised that Kai cared about her well being enough to interfere with Rei's motives. "I see, but what if I feel the same for him as he does for me? Would you really stop us from dating?", it was like she was asking for his blessing, but it was more curiosity.

Rolling his eyes, Kai looked away; "I don't care what you do, just don't let it interfere with our team. If you do, I'll have no choice but to take action", he threatened, his eyes hard on her. That didn't phase Katy in the least, only made her go on the defense. Standing up and walking so she was in his eye view, crossing her arms as her attitude changed. "Oh and what action would that be? You going to hold me against the wall like last night?", she asked tauntingly. Kai raised an eyebrow, standing up and looking down at her. "I only did that to keep you from getting more hurt, but if I have to do that just to keep you from destroying my team's concentration, then so be it", he said as his tone started to get a bit louder.

Katy laughed, putting her hands on her hips. "Oh really? I'd love to see you try!", she said as she started to go inside, leaving Kai with the active challenge. Stopping in the doorway, she turned to him once more. "Just a word of advice, don't worry about my love life; you have your own to worry about", she said before disappearing inside. Now Kai was confused, almost in a disturbing way. " _What is she talking about?_ ", he thought to himself as he sat back down. " _It doesn't matter, I have no time for dating and besides, she can't challenge me and get away with it_ ", he thought as he looked up at the moon, another cool breeze going over the courtyard.


	9. Can't hold it in anymore

Chapter 8 is here! Yay for repetitive updates huh? Goes to show how into this story I really am, like I hope you all are too 😊 Remember, send me messages with your suggestions on the story and what you would like to see. I love to please my fans so any suggestion is welcomed with open arms 3 Love you all!

It was now the day before the team was scheduled to leave for Beijing, China. The team has been practicing hard but decided to take the day off to rest up for upcoming battles. To take advantage of the day, everyone decided to go to the beach again, but Katy didn't care to join in on the swimming part. Now that everyone has seen her scar, she didn't care to be confident with it at all. It was an argument waiting to happen and she wasn't in the mood for it.

As they got to the beach, Hilary decided to be the first one in the ocean this time, followed by Max and Tyson while Kenny, Kai, Rei and Katy decided to hang back. The breeze felt nice enough, the warm sun baking on Katy's skin as she sat back in the chair, stretching out her legs. Rei couldn't help but take her in once more, letting his eyes wander over her body from her legs to her face. Her red tank top glowing on her tanned skin, while her hair sat once more in a messy bun and daisy dukes allowing her legs to be fully shown. Along with noticing her beauty, he also noticed the muscle tone she had; like she has been recently active in sports.

"Did you do any sports before you came here?", she heard him ask out of the blue, turning to look at him as she raised her sun glasses. "What do you mean?", she asked. Rei then pointed his finger in a back and forth motion, implying the muscle tone in her body. "Oh, yeah I did a little martial arts, but mostly I ran track, and some yoga", she said with some confidence, smiling at the memories that danced in her head.

"Martial arts huh? What kind of martial arts?", he asked as he sat up a bit from his chair. Katy did the same, sitting fully forward as she took off her sunglasses. "Some Judo, not a whole lot", she stated as she looked back at Kai, who was minding his own business a distance away from everyone; laying in the sand. Rei decided to take this opportunity to get to know her better, standing up and holding his hand out. "Show me", he said with a smirk. Katy was adamant about this but took his hand anyways.

Standing in front of him, she put her hands on her hips as she waited for him to make a move. When he did, he moved fast; moving behind her and attempting to lift her from the ground by her shoulders and waist. Katy reacted quickly, immediately planting her feet in the sand and flipping Rei over her back, forcing him to hit the sand. Recovering from the throw, he slowly got up and looked up at her; "Shoulder throw, not bad", he said as he stood up. Katy didn't know much else other than what she needed to know, but she didn't care to tap that part of her memory since it was no longer needed. "Thanks, I don't use it anymore, so I am very rusty in that department", she said as she sat back down in her chair. "Anymore?", he asked as he did the same. When Katy didn't answer, the curiosity was starting to get to him.

Sighing heavily, he leaned forward with his elbows on his knees; knowing he was going to regret the question he was about to ask. "Katy, can I ask you something?", he started. She answered him by looking at him intently. "How come you never want to talk about your past?", he asked, immediately touching a nerve. Rolling her eyes and sighing heavily, she put her sunglasses back on; "Why is everyone so curious about my past? Its nobody else's business but mine. I am who I am, either love me for it or hate me, I don't really care. I personally like to keep the past in the past, so if that doesn't your question, I don't know what else to really say", her tone was on the border of snappy and informative. Rei was silent for a few moments, running a hand over his face; "I'm just trying to get to know you better. I don't mean any harm", he said with some sadness in his voice, standing up to walk towards the ocean. "I'm sorry Rei, I just don't like to talk about my past and its way too soon for me to start narrating stuff now", her words made him stop and turn towards her. She had her arms loosely crossed as she watched her feet dig themselves into the sand.

Before she had time to react, Rei was hugging her. The position was awkward enough, while she sat in a beach chair and his body basically straddled hers. He was kneeling on one knee to support himself better, his arms wrapped firmly around her shoulders. "It's OK, you don't have to explain anything to me", she heard him say almost intimately. Reluctantly, she wrapped her arms around his waist to hug him back before he let her go.

While in the water, Tyson was picking on Hilary a lot. He kept splashing her, picking her up and dropping her into the water and pushing her into incoming waves. Tyson never wanted to admit it, but he's always had a bit of a crush on Hilary. Just the way she takes charge in any situation, delivering the right message to calm any situation and her outgoing personality made his heart pound a bit harder.

"Tyson! Will you stop it?!", she yelled as he picked up a little crab and started chasing her around the shallows with it. "Come on Hilary, Mr. crabby just wants a little kiss", he taunted while holding the crab out to her every time he got close. "Get that thing away from me!", she yelled as she splashed him in the face, making him drop the crab and stumble backwards into Max. The two of them then fell on top of each other in the water, laughing as they emerged.

"Are you excited to be going with us?", Rei asked Katy as he settled down in his chair, watching the three in the water having fun and splashing each other. "Yeah, I'm excited. I've never been to any of those countries before, so it should be interesting", she replied, laughing as Tyson once again grabbed Hilary and dunked her in the water. "Man, that girl is going to be spending the night getting sea water out of her ears", Katy joked, continuing to laugh as Hilary emerged from the water. "Are you nervous about the tournament? Kai had said it would be different from last year's tournament", she asked as she looked in his direction, seeing his face go from entertained to melon-coolly. "The only thing I'm concerned about is Mariah again, I don't know how its going to be", he said, rubbing his eyes and sighing heavily.

Katy waved her hands in the 'oh well' motion, rolling her eyes discreetly. "You can't help what someone does Rei, she is her own person and you are your own person. You just worry about yourself, who cares about her. You're not doing yourself any favors by lingering on her, you're just holding yourself back", Katy said as she stood up to get some water from the cooler, not wishing to talk about Mariah anymore. If she had to hear Mariah's name one more time, she was going to smack him until he forgets all about her.

" _She's right, if I don't get my mind off Mariah and move on, how can I commit any part of myself to anyone else?_ ", Rei thought to himself, listening to the ocean crash on the shoreline along with Hilary's laughter as Tyson splashed her once more. " _I have to do something, for my own sanity_ ", he thought further as he looked back at Katy, who was drinking a bottle of water with her back to him.

Later that night, Hilary and Katy were staying over at the dojo since their flight was very early in the morning, laying their beds out amongst the boys. "I can't believe how many times Tyson dunked me today, I think I have water in my brain", Hilary joked as she spread her blanket over her bed. Laughing at her words, Katy did the same. "If I didn't know any better, I'd think Tyson has a crush on you", she said with a wink, making Hilary stop what she was doing. "Me? And Tyson? Not a chance, his head is too big for the both of us", Hilary answered, knowing Tyson wouldn't hear her since he was currently in the shower. "That may be, but I think you're better off with Tyson than Kai; from the outside looking in, Kai isn't really your type", Katy commented as she stood up and stretched, cracking her back.

Hilary shot a nasty glare at Katy, who smirked and put her hands up in defense. "Hey I'm just saying, from the outside looking in. I don't think Kai has a type for anyone anyways", she said as she started to back her way towards the exit to go outside. Hilary didn't answer her, just kept glaring at her until she was out of sight. "That can't be true, I can't see myself with Tyson at all", Hilary thought to herself as she heard the shower shut off, shouting claims before anyone else could.

Once Katy got outside and rounded the corner, she was suddenly grabbed by her elbow and pulled into a dark room. It wasn't until her back hit the wall that she began to panic, pushing on whoever grabbed her until she heard their voice, feeling this person push her against the wall once more. "Its OK, its me", she heard Rei say, his hands lightly gripping her wrists to stop her assault. "What are you doin-", her words were cut off when he pressed his hand to her mouth to silence her, "Shh, I want to talk to you", he said as he removed his hand.

"About what?", she whispered, letting her eyes adjust to the darkness to see him almost leaning over her, his arm supporting his weight on the wall behind her. She could see the reluctance in his face despite the darkness, she knew what this was about. "I'm sorry Katy, but I can't hold it in any longer. I like you, a lot", Katy froze in place, her mind going blank. "I know I need to spend more time with just myself, but my feelings for you only get stronger by the day-", he was cut off. "Rei please, don't do this to yourself. By trying to get into another relationship, you're avoiding the heartbreak all together. How can I be sure your heart doesn't belong to Mariah anymore?", she asked.

Rei couldn't give her the chance to reject him, putting his other hand on the other side of her head, trapping her between him and the wall. "Katy, don't deny me. I know you feel something for me too", he said as his face got closer to hers, waiting for her to push him away. " _I should push him away, I should run, but I can't_ ", she thought to herself as she rested her hands on his hard chest, as if to give herself some stability of control. " _Don't kiss me, please don't kiss me; it would make things too real_ '', these thoughts kept going through her head like poison through a vein. Looking down at the ground, her hands then gripped his shirt as she tried to fight the feeling inside of her.

"Say something", he softly commanded, his breath teasing her ear. " _Like what? What do I say?_ ", she thought as she felt his finger go under her chin, making her look up at him. "Let me show you how you make me feel", he whispered, his lips only inches away from hers. When she didn't fight him, Rei took that as a signal for him to advance; planting his lips on hers ever so softly. When their lips met, Katy felt her heart stop, it felt like time had stopped; her knees suddenly felt weak. " _What is this feeling? I feel so…weak…_ " she thought as she looked up at him when he slowly pulled back, waiting for her to kiss him back. "Rei; I don't know what to say", she whispered as she felt his hand go from her chin to her neck. "Just say yes to going out with me; on a date", he said as he rested his forehead on hers.

Katy wanted so badly to push him away, to gain her personal space back but with his body towering over hers, his hands trapping her in place while his kiss paralyzed her; she couldn't force herself to do such a thing. "On one condition", she stated, seeing the anxiety flashed through his eyes. "You promise me you're over her, and you won't talk to her ever again", she said softly, her hand wrapping around the wrist that was holding her neck. "I promise", she heard him say as he whispered in her ear, giving her cheek light kisses.

"Then, there is only one thing left to do", her hands gripped his shirt tighter. "Kiss me", she commanded. Rei smirked and immediately obeyed, pressing his lips to hers in a passionate manner. The force made her back hit the wall once more, feeling one of his hands rest on her waist as the other still gripped her jaw. Katy felt like her body was melting under his, moving her hands from his chest to wrap around his shoulders, running her hands through his hair. When air seemed to become limited, Rei broke the kiss and leaned his forehead to rest on hers once more; his body felt like it was on fire. "I have a condition of my own", she heard him say, opening her eyes slowly.

"We have to keep this a secret until it's the right time", he whispered as his hand that rested on her hip came up to rest on the other side of her face. He didn't have to explain why, she already knew; and the last thing she wanted was a lecture from Kai and his implement threat of 'taking action'. "Yeah, I think that's what's best", she agreed with a smile, her hands planting themselves on his waist as she felt him lean forward to kiss her once more.

While Tyson and Max were settling down into their beds, they couldn't help but notice three people missing. "Hey Max, where do you think Rei and Katy are?", he asked, seeing his friend shrug. "Who knows, probably making out somewhere", he answered, laying down in his bed. Without warning, Katy walked into the sleep area, taking her spot between Max and Hilary and laying down; "Ok, early flight tomorrow, goodnight everyone", she said as she brought the covers over her head and pretended to go to sleep. Rei soon followed suit, walking in calmly and climbing into his bed that was across from Katy, feeling eyes on him from everyone. "What?", he asked, watching everyone wave off his curiosity before he laid down himself.

" _I hope I can control myself around her now that she's my girlfriend, I don't need Kai meddling in my affairs_ ", Rei told himself as he rolled onto his side and closed his eyes.

" _I guess I have a boyfriend now, but can I trust him to keep his mind off Mariah and on me? I hope I won't have to go to extreme measures_ ", Katy thought as she watched Kai come inside and climb into his bed. " _I wander what he meant by 'take actions' against me if he found out…_ ", her thoughts kept her up for a while longer before sleep eventually consumed her.

There you have it Rei/OC fans! To all of the Kai/OC fans, don't worry; I have something special in store for you! You're just going to have to keep reading 😉 Leave reviews!


	10. AUTHOR- QUESTIONS

AUTHOR'S NOTE…well, more like questions for you all to answer.

Now that the tournament is approaching, there are a variety of doors this story could go through. I know some of you are really wanting this story to have a Kai/OC pairing, which it will at some point so don't worry. It's a process to get the ice king to feel anything right? Lol

Here are some questions for you to answer; or else it may be a while before I update again 😉

1: What type of action should Kai take if he catches Katy and Rei together?

2\. Should Katy go all the way with Rei or Kai? (She's a virgin and this is a drama)

3\. Should Hilary forget about Kai and see where her relationship with Tyson can go?

4\. Should Katy have a secret talent in beyblading? (Brought up by a previous review and got my mind working)

Answer these questions in a review or send me a message, I love to hear from my fans. I realize I have been updating a lot and haven't really given you all a chance to put in your input.

I hope to hear from you soon!

Lilbee17


	11. Too Much Pressure

Tournament time!- well at least the arrival part of it 😊 Enjoy!

The plane to Beijing was crowded, the bladebreakers couldn't all sit together but that didn't stop Rei and Katy, along with Kai and Hilary, from sitting in the same area. For their benefit, Tyson was seated up from with Max and Kenny; while they sat in the back. Now they only had to listen to Tyson snoring from a distance or complain about how hungry he is. Rei and Katy were seated together by the window, Kai and Hilary were in front of them; much to Hilary's excitement.

" _This is so great, maybe now I can get some ground work done with Kai_ ", Hilary thought as she planted her hands on her legs, looking at Kai from a side view to see him looking out the window. The plane hasn't yet taken off, Kai was just waiting for the gate to close and for the plane to start moving. Looking behind her, she saw Katy was sitting next to the window while Rei sat by the aisle, both looked like they were into their own activity; Katy with her book and Rei cleaning his Beyblade. " _I do wander what was up with those two last night, Katy hasn't spoken a word at all today_ ", Hilary's mind was racing with all kinds of questions for Katy, until the flight attendant closed the gate and the plane started to move.

Flashback

" _I don't think Kai has a type for anyone anyways", Katy said as she left the room._

" _To be honest, I think you are better off with Tyson than with Kai" Katy said as she fixed her bed._

Reality

"Could she be right? Kai hasn't shown any interest in me at all, even in our conversations he seems to distant", her thoughts were getting louder it seemed, because she then felt Kai's eyes on her. Turning her head, she confirmed her suspicions; "What?", she asked him politely, trying to keep a blush from forming on her face. He was just looking at her like he was trying to read her mind, his arms crossed as his head rested on the seat. Before it got awkward, Kai leaned towards her, so he was close to her ear and whispered, "Can I ask you something?", his breath teased her ear, making a chill go up her spine. "Umm, sure. What is it?", she asked. Kai didn't answer right away, he didn't know how to ask but he felt like she was the only one who would help him if he asked.

"I need you to be an informant for me, on the two behind us", he hinted with his eyes, keeping his voice low enough so they were the only ones in the conversation. Curiosity and disappointment washed over Hilary, but luckily curiosity overpowered. "Really? Why? Do you suspect something between them?", she whispered, looking through the crack in the seat to see if Katy was listening, luckily she had her earphones in and Rei was talking to someone in the neighboring aisle.

"You could say that, but can you? You're the only one who I can trust to keep this a secret and help me out", his words made her heart thump a bit harder, a wave of warm fuzzies filled her stomach. " _If this is what I must do to Kai to notice me more, then so be it_ ", Hilary thought before nodding. "Yes, I will do my best", she said with a smile on her face, seeing Kai nod in approval before turning his face towards the window. " _You can't sneak behind my back, neither of you can_ ", Kai thought as he narrowed his eyes, watching the land outside get smaller and smaller.

From an outsider's perspective, Katy was listening to her music and reading her book, but her mind was talking so loud; she couldn't even read the words printed in her book.

Flashback

 _"Say something", he softly commanded, his breath teasing her ear._ " _Like what? What do I say?_ _", she thought as she felt his finger go under her chin, making her look up at him. "Let me show you how you make me feel", he whispered, his lips only inches away from hers. When she didn't fight him, Rei took that as a signal for him to advance; planting his lips on hers ever so softly. When their lips met, Katy felt her heart stop, it felt like time had stopped; her knees suddenly felt weak. "_ _What is this feeling? I feel so…weak…_ _" she thought as she looked up at him when he slowly pulled back, waiting for her to kiss him back. "Rei; I don't know what to say", she whispered as she felt his hand go from her chin to her neck. "Just say yes to going out with me; on a date", he said as he rested his forehead on hers._

Reality

" _What have I gotten myself into?_ ", she thought as her eyes started to burn holes into her book, its obvious now that she was deep in thought. " _I haven't been in a relationship in a while, and Rei's situation is still delicate. What if Mariah advances on him again? What if Kai finds out?_ ", her thoughts were too busy dancing around for her to notice Rei looking at her. She turned her head to look at Rei, thinking he was doing his own thing but jumped when she saw him looking at her. "What?", she asked, rubbing her eyes. Rei looked down at her hand, gently taking it into his; "Are you OK? You haven't spoken much today", he said softly, trying to stay quiet so the crowd in front of them won't hear.

Katy was hesitant to answer, looking down at their fused hands. She didn't want to give Rei the wrong impression, but she didn't feel right at all. "I just, I don't know about this Rei. Something just doesn't feel right", she whispered as she looked away. Rei didn't know what to say, other than some reassurance. "It felt right last night, right? What makes you think that?", he asked as he leaned towards her ear, making her take in a tight breath. After a few intense moments, she finally looked at him; "Are you sure you're over Mariah? I couldn't get over Todd for a long time, and that was two years ago. I haven't dated anyone since; so how can you bounce back so fast?", her voice and face said it all, she was confused and convinced he was just trying to use her as a doormat.

Sighing heavily, Rei let go of her hand but only to reach into his pocket to pull out his phone. He pushed some buttons before handing it to her; she hesitantly took it and read what it said. It was an email between Rei and someone named Lee.

Email

 _ **Lee: What the hell happened with Mariah and this girl on your team? She came back and said you left her after she was attacked!**_

 _ **Rei: Actually, she is the one who attacked first. Katy was just defending herself and besides, it was Kai who said she had to go first. I got her a hotel room and she left the next day, there is nothing to fix between she and I.**_

 _ **Lee: I see, well you should know she and Victor are together now. I wish you the best in this field, see you in Beijing old friend.**_

Reality

Katy read the email once, twice, a few times before handing it back to Rei. "So, what does that mean? She's already moved on or she moved on before you two ended it?", Katy asked, reading his face for any sadness; but none came. His eyes were calm, he was almost smiling; "If she can move on like our relationship didn't mean anything, then so can I", his words oddly enough, made her feel a lot better. He was right, there was no point of hanging onto something that isn't there. However, there was still one thought that lingered; "What about him?", her eyes pointed in Kai's direction, Rei sighed heavily. "I already told him not to meddle in my affairs, that my personal life won't affect my spot on the team", he explained, crossing his arms as he closed his eyes for a moment. " _At least I hope it doesn't_ ", he thought, looking away and closing his eyes. "Then why are you wanting to keep it such a secret?", she asked, crossing her own arms.

Rei only had one answer, the only reason as to why he would want to harbor his relationship with Katy. "I just don't need to risk Kai finding out, is why. When the tournament is over, I'll announce it but until then, we must keep it between us ok?", he gave her a reassuring smile as he took her hand, gently squeezing it. Even though Katy still didn't completely understand why Rei wanted to keep it a secret, she agreed and nodded as she smiled.

In Beijing, the weather was rainy and foggy; a not-so-perfect way to start the tournament. Arriving to their suites, Katy and Hilary were designated to one room, Kai and Rei to the neighboring room and Tyson, Max and Kenny across the hall. Flopping down on the bed, Hilary sighed in relaxation as Katy put her bags in the closet. "How long are we staying here again?", Katy asked while getting out her bathroom essentials. "The tournament starts tomorrow, three rounds, best two out of three. We battle for two days, then if we advance, we go to Paris. If we don't, we go back home", Hilary explained formally, sitting up and twiddling her thumbs.

"Hey Katy, can I ask you something?", Hilary started, receiving no response from Katy. "Is something going on between you and Rei?", she asked, watching Katy stop in her tracks. After a few tense seconds, Katy took in a breath; "What are you talking about? Of course not", she said with a laugh, putting her things in the bathroom. "Well I only ask because you two disappeared for a bit last night and you didn't say anything last night or all day today. I'm just wandering" she asked once more, this time hoping for the response she was looking for.

Katy didn't know how to go about it, but the secret was starting to eat her alive because she wasn't sure of it herself. Sighing heavily, she ran a hand through her hair and leaned against the wall. "Damnit…", she thought before she took in a breath. "Can you keep a secret?", she asked, immediately seeing Hilary's face go from curious to shocked. "What?! Are you serious?", Hilary almost yelled until Katy just about tackled her, putting her finger to her lips. "Shh! Rei and Kai are our neighbors, keep it down!", Katy whispered harshly, sitting down on her bed. "So, you guys are officially official or is this like a trial run?", Hilary asked as she sat next to her. Shrugging, "I don't know what to call it, he wants us to be officially-official, but I don't know if that's what I want. I don't think he's over Mariah yet. I'll know once he sees her and doesn't go leaping into her arms once more", she stated, hearing a knock on their door.

"I guess the boys are ready to go down for dinner, lets go", Hilary said as she stood up, but was stopped when Katy grabbed her wrist, tightening her hold as she stared intently at Hilary. "Please Hilary, if there is one thing I'm asking, don't tell anyone. I don't need Kai getting wind of what's going on and I don't want to see Rei get benched over this, you know how Kai is", Katy stated, not letting go of Hilary until she nodded in agreement. "I promise Katy, you don't have anything to worry about", Hilary said with a sweet smile, turning to answer the door. "Come on girls, let's go eat; I'm starving!", Tyson shouted as he started running down the hall to the 'all you can eat' buffet downstairs. "Well what's stopping you? Certainly not your patience", Hilary cracked at Tyson, making him turn around and glare at her. "Waiting for you is like waiting for rain in a drought", he cracked back, starting a bickering fight all the way down to the buffet.

During dinner, it was tense but loose at the same time. Katy and Rei were sitting next to each other, making it miserable for Katy since she had to keep this secret, but it didn't help that he kept sneaking feels on her thigh under the table, she always played it off as if she was just crossing her legs. Just the feeling of his hand on her thigh was enough to make her face change in a way that would make everyone curious. It was a mix of forbidden relations and wanting to punch him in the face.

"Does anyone know what time we're all supposed to be at the battle ring?", Max asked, taking a bite of his food as he waited for an answer. Kenny was very quick to answer, flipping open his laptop and looking at the screen. "It says we have to be ready to battle by 10am; which means we actually have to be in the battle room at 9am; so no sleeping in Tyson!'', he said sternly. "What are you talking about? We have our first battle tomorrow, I'm so excited I don't even know if I'll be able to sleep tonight. Dragoon and I are going to kick some butt!", Tyson said excitedly, getting the attention from the other bladers who were also trying to eat.

"Geez, can't you be a little more modest Tyson? With that big head of yours, I'm shocked you can even balance yourself properly", Hilary said with a raised eyebrow, obviously annoyed by his behavior. "What was that Hilary? Don't make jokes about my head when you're the one who has the bigger ego!", Tyson said as he stared Hilary down. Both stared at each other as if it was a competition as to who would look away first.

"Why don't you two just hook up already?", they heard Katy say; both looking at her as she was an alien. The rest of the table, started to laugh to themselves, almost choking on their food. Hilary and Tyson didn't know what to say, just started blushing before backing away from each other. " _Yeah right, as if I would have a chance with Hilary_ ", Tyson thought before stuffing his face once more. " _That would never happen, Kai is mine_ ", Hilary thought before her eyes went to the team's captain, secreting eyeballing him with a small smile on her face.

That night, as Tyson predicted, he was having a hard time sleeping so he decided to walk the halls since Kenny already yelled at him about being noisy with the tv, or flipping through a comic. When he was about to round a corner, he heard familiar voices coming from where he was going; he heard Katy and Rei talking. He was going to say something to them but decided to stay quiet when he heard the word 'secret'. 

Rei and Katy were standing in the middle of the hall, whispering to each other. Katy was aggravated, obviously over what was happening during dinner time. "I don't think I can keep this a secret Rei, this is too much pressure", Katy said, her demeanor disturbed and as if it was about to burst. "I know its hard Katy, but please try. Kai can't find out about us", Rei said as he tried to calm her down, rubbing her shoulders gently but she turned away from him. "Well it's a little hard to keep it a secret when you cop cheap feels under the table", she snapped as she turned back to face him, crossing her arms. Rei only smirked, shrugging as he stepped closer to her; "Can you blame me? I mean, look at you", he said as he slowly backed her into the wall, trapping her with his arms once more. "You're a beautiful girl Katy, is it so wrong that I want to show you how beautiful you are?", he asked, his voice seductive as he leaned into her.

This didn't make things any easier for her, denying him a kiss as he leaned in by turning her head away. "What if I'm not ready for you to make me feel that way?", she asked, expecting him to end everything and walk away; but he only took her chin gently and made her look up at him. "Then I'll wait", he said with a sincere smile, this time leaning in fast and stealing a kiss before she could deny him. Katy at first pushed on his chest; but relaxed as soon as he intensified the kiss.

Tyson couldn't believe what he was seeing, his teammate was in a secret romance with Hilary's cousin. " _I wander how long this has been going on; not that I didn't see it coming from a mile away but still, during the tournament? If Kai finds out, there will be consequences for sure_ ", he thought as he leaned against the wall to conceal himself. "We can't lose Rei over something as simple as this, where would we find another blader?", these thoughts were too busy coursing through his mind for him to notice Rei and Katy beginning to walk around the corner; stopping in their tracks and separating their hands.

"Tyson? Umm, what are you doing up?", Rei asked nervously, looking back at Katy with the 'we just fucked up' look. "I should be asking you two that, what's going on?", Tyson asked with his arms crossed, eyeballing Katy. "You're seducing our teammate during a very important tournament Katy, do you have any idea what this could do to him?!", Tyson's voice started to get louder, Katy was about to slap him for yelling in her face, but Rei stepped in front of her. "Listen Tyson, this isn't her fault. I'm the one who took the first step and forced her to keep this a secret so don't say anything to Kai. I promise I won't let this get in the way of my blading", Rei said defensively. Raising an eyebrow and backing up a bit, Tyson looked at Katy for a moment to study her body language. "She's a pretty girl Rei, you really think you'll be able to wait until the end of the tournament to tell everyone?", Tyson taunted, making Rei glare at him. There was a few seconds of silence, it felt like either one of them was about to exploded and start fighting but then, Tyson nodded and sighed heavily.

"Don't worry, I won't say anything. You better not let this get in the way of our championships Rei", Tyson said before looking at Katy once more, then turning to walk back towards his room. Looking back at her, Rei held out his hand for her to take but she declined. "We can't keep this a secret Rei; you have to say something. The truth sounds a lot better than a lie, believe me", she said before walking back towards her room, quietly walking inside. Rei sighed as he put his hands in his pockets, watching her walk into her room.

" _I'm sorry Katy, but I can't let anyone else find out_ ", he thought before he walked to the vending machine, where he said he was heading. After getting a water, he walked back to the room to see that Kai was asleep. " _Thank god_ ", he thought before grabbing some clothes and getting into the shower. Kai wasn't asleep however, he was laying awake with his back to the door. " _Keep going the way you're going Rei, you'll see where dishonesty gets you_ ", Kai thought before closing his eyes.

I hope this was worth the wait 😊 BTW, for those of you who wish for Katy to become a blader, I thought a juicy idea I think all of you will love 3 Comes in later chapters, so stay tuned! Leave reviews!


	12. Secret is Out

Finally an update right? I hope you enjoy!

The crowds were all arriving into the stadium, the atmosphere was getting louder as music started to play and the announcers welcomed the crowds. The bladebreakers were gathered in the locker room, Katy and Hilary hanging out in the back as Kai gave them a pep talk.

Hilary hasn't said much most of the morning, not even a good morning or any verbal slams on Tyson at breakfast. Katy could tell something was up, trying to get her to talk; "Tyson knows by the way", she whispered, not wanting to distract Kai or anyone on the team. Hilary raised her eyebrows, turning towards her momentarily before going back to her previous stance against the wall; "Really?", was all she said. Growing annoyed, Katy turned to face her and crossed her arms; "Ok, what is wrong with you? You've been quiet all morning and you're acting weirder than normal", she said curiously. Hilary was at a crossroads, she didn't know what to do with this whole situation of Katy and Rei, plus being Kai's informant of it all. She promised Katy that she wouldn't tell but she didn't want to betray Kai, the stress was starting to get to her.

"I'm fine Katy, really! I'm just nervous about the first round is all, we're going against some good opponents", Hilary said as cheerful as she could. Katy wasn't too sure, but just shrugged it off; looking back at the team who were all getting ready to head to the stadium before the ushers came in. "Two minutes Bladebreakers", they said quickly before leaving. Katy watched Tyson and Max take in deep breaths, putting their blades back in their fanny packs; "Alright! Let's do this Bladebreakers!", Tyson cheered as he left the room, Rei, Max, Kenny and Katy following.

Hilary was about to follow as well, doing everything she can to put some distance between her and Kai, but it didn't work. "Hilary, can I talk to you?", she heard Kai ask before she could leave, freezing in her tracks. Katy heard Kai ask Hilary to stay behind, thinking this might be the chance for Hilary to get in close with Kai; smirking at her victoriously before leaving. "Umm, sure. What's up?", she asked as she watched Kai walk past her and lock the door, making her heart almost jump out of her throat.

"Did you find out anything?", he asked as he leaned against the door, his hands in his pockets. Hilary felt her throat get dry, it felt like smoke or fire would come out if she tried to speak; her body was starting to shake. "What do I do?", she thought before she was brought back to reality by Kai's voice. "Hilary. Did you find out anything?", he asked once more, his voice more intimidating than before.

"I-uh-umm-no, I didn't find out anything", she tried to lie, but of course, Kai knew better. He stepped closer to her, not in a way to intimidate her but to study her face more, seeing some tiny drops of sweat go down the side of her face. "If there is one thing I know about you Hilary, you're not a very good liar. I can read it all over your face, you do know something", he said as he continued walking closer, her nerves making her back up. "Kai, please. We should really get out there before everyone notices we're still in here", she said as she went to walk past him, but he stepped in front of her.

Kai looked at her for a moment, almost much longer than a moment; all Hilary could do was look down at the floor while crossing her arms as if she was trying to protect herself. "I don't know what to do, do I tell Kai and betray Katy or do I betray Kai to protect Katy? Everyone is going to find out anyways, right?", she thought before the sound of footsteps brought her back, seeing that Kai was leaving. "Forget it, I won't ask you for anything anymore", he said as he unlocked the door.

"Wait!", she suddenly shouted, making Kai stop in his tracks. She looked like she was about to cry; now her body was visibly shaking.

In the stadium, the announcer was introducing the other team while the Bladebreakers waited for their leader to join them; Katy was sitting on the bench with Rei, Max and Kenny while Tyson paced back and forth, obviously annoyed or irritated somehow. "What's with you Tyson? You look like your panties are in a bunch", Katy asked, making Tyson glare at her. "Ugh! Shut up Katy, I'm not in the mood for your crap", he spat, resulting in an eyeroll from Katy. "Well then can you stop pacing? You're making a track in the ground", she commented. Before Tyson could say anything back, Hilary and Kai finally emerged from the locker room.

"Well there you two are! What took you so long?", Tyson asked, receiving no answer from either of them. Hilary looked like she was about to burst into tears and Kai seemed angry, almost scary like angry. He didn't say anything nor look at anyone, just walked up to the announcer and stated their team was finally ready. Confused, Katy looked at Hilary with a concerned look; "What's wrong? I thought you two were hitting it off?", she asked, Hilary didn't answer. Before Katy got the chance to ask her again, the announcer announced the tournament was beginning and Kai was the first one to battle.

"The first battle is about to begin, Kai of the Bladebreakers vs. Luke of the Blading warriors! In 3-2-1 LET IT RIP!", the announcer shouted into the microphone as Kai and Luke launched their blades. The crowd was going crazy, but the battle was over before 30 seconds had passed. Kai had knocked Luke's blade out for the ring at the launch, completely effortlessly. Catching Dranzer, Kai looked at the heartbroken kid across from him, shaking his head as he walked back to his team.

"Wow Kai, you could've at least given everyone a show", Tyson snarked, getting no reaction out of Kai as he walked to the furthest bench and sat down. Kai was still fuming, completely fired up to the point of smoke almost illuminating from his skin. The announcer then called Rei to the ring for battle.

"With the first battle ending before the clock hit 5 seconds, lets hope this battle is one worth watching! Rei of the bladebreakers vs Niko of the blade warriors! In 3-2-1 LET IT RIP!", the announcer yelled once more as Rei and Niko launched their blades. Drigger spun around Niko's blade like a tornado, avoiding hits from him and pushing his blade to the edge of the ring. "You guys really need more practice", Rei said as he smirked; "Go Drigger!", he yelled as Drigger launched Niko's blade out of the ring. Niko was in shock at how good the bladebreakers really were, watching his blade hit the ground. "We have a winner; Rei of the bladebreakers! At least this battle lasted more than 10 seconds; next up is Max of the bladebreakers vs CJ of the blade warriors!", the announcer was starting to become very annoying to Katy. All she was thinking about why Hilary and Kai looked the way they did, upset and angry.

When Max got up to the ring, he looked across to see CJ already looked defeated, watching his two other team mates hit the dirt like a sack of potatoes. "3-2-1 LET IT RIP!", yelled the announcer, Max and CJ launching their blades into the ring. "Go Draciel!"; Max yelled as his blade beelined towards CJ's blade, another battle that was over before it even had a chance to get good. Draciel blasted CJ's blade out of the ring with ease, CJ's blade landing at his feet. Heartbroken and confused, CJ picked up his blade and examined it; "We trained so hard, I don't understand", Max heard him say, feeling a bit of sympathy of the team. "Hey man don't worry; you guys will get good. It takes a lot of practice and commitment to do this sport", Max said as he caught Draciel; putting it back in his pocket before walking back to the team. Tyson was happy but disappointed since he didn't even get the chance to battle anyone yet. "Next time, I'm going first", he whined as he crossed his arms, pouting as he sat on the bench.

In the audience, the Blitzkrieg boys were watching as the Bladebreakers completely destroyed the Blade Warriors; Boris was standing right next to him. "Well that was fast", Bryan said as he crossed his arms, smirking. Tala scratched his head a bit, sighing heavily; "Of course Bryan, the Blade Warriors weren't much competition for anyone. We just must make sure we're ready when its their turn to face us", he said confidently. Just then, Boris got out his binoculars and started zooming in on the bladebreaker's team, noticing someone he hasn't seen in a long time. "Hmmm..what have we hear?", he said quietly as an evil smirk formed on his face, getting the attention of Spencer and Tala. "What is it Boris?", Tala asked as Boris handed him the binoculars.

"I want you all to get a good look at the new girl on the bladebreakers, she has something of mine; and I want it back", Boris said with a sadistic voice, watching all the boys look through the binoculars. "Oh my, she's a cutie. Is she the one who has the-", Tala was cut off. "Yes she is, as you know its not going to be easy to obtain it even if we contain her. I have to figure out how to get it back without killing her", he said, his finger brushing the underside of his chin. "Maybe one of us can come up with something?", Bryan asked as he pointed to himself and Spencer.

"This is going to take more than a simple battle Bryan, just leave it to me", Boris instructed before taking back his binoculars and walking towards the exit.

The bladebreakers went back to their locker room, gathering their belongings and heading back to their rooms. Kai decided to go to the workout area to get some anger out on a punching bag and some weights, while Hilary and Kenny got some lunch, Tyson and Max decided to take a nap. Katy was turning on a movie when she heard a knock on her door; seeing that it was Rei through the peep hole and letting him in. "Hey, whats up?", she asked as she sat against the headboard, pressing play on the movie. Rei sat next to her, his hand immediately resting on her knee. "Kai went to workout so I thought it would be safe if I came in here to hang out with you; to see how you're doing", he said as his hand started to travel slowly towards her inner thigh.

A blush forming on her face, Katy pushed his hand off her knee and leaned her head on his shoulder. "Will he be gone long?", she asked, leaning her head on his shoulder. Rei smiled lightly; "I'm not sure but he just left so probably a couple of hours", he said as he looked at her with a mischievous look on his face. Katy then grew a bit nervous, she knew what he was implying; "Umm, Hilary and Kenny went to lunch at the restaurant across the street; they just left too but I'm assuming they will be back sooner than Kai", she said as she started to get up, but Rei stopped her by grabbing her arm. "Then we should utilize the time we do have", he said as he pulled her back to him.

Katy fell against him, almost landing in his lap before she straightened herself up. "By doing what?", she asked, her body starting to shake as she felt Rei's hand come to rest on the side of her neck, pulling her head closer to his. "I think you know", he whispered before kissing her, starting out lightly but quickly making it passionate. Before Katy even had time to react to his sudden passion, he had already pushed her onto her back and was on top of her, using his knees to support his weight in a mount position over her. She could feel herself tensing up, her body shaking even more now; but she was trying to give him a chance to prove himself. "Will he really wait for me?", she thought as Rei broke the kiss to plant butterfly kisses on her neck.

"Its getting very hard to prove that I'll wait for her, I can't help myself", he thought as he moved one of his knees in between her legs, making her open a little for him. When she felt his knee press up against her, she felt a small rush of heat shoot up her body, but she didn't know how to handle it. Pushing on his chest; "Rei, stop", she whispered as she felt him getting more aggressive, starting to lightly bite her neck. When he didn't stop, she pushed on him a little harder; "Rei, please. Stop", she said more sternly, beginning to squirm under his body. "Relax Katy, I won't hurt you. Lets just enjoy each other", he said as he took her chin in his hand and made her look into his eyes, kissing her once more.

She really did try to relax, but she couldn't help but think he was just trying to get in her pants and she knew it could lead to that if she let this continue. "No, get off me", she said as she pushed on his shoulders, but Rei didn't move. He only got frustrated, taking her elbows in his hands and pinning them down. Now Katy was frozen, she didn't know what was going to happen now, but the look in his eyes told her he was conflicted between something. It was like he wasn't even in the moment with her anymore.

Flashback

 _Mariah giggled as she wrestled with Rei, trying to get on top of him but he was too strong; easily pinning her down on the bed while they both laughed. Smiling down at the one he loved, Rei leaned down and gave her a passionate kiss…_

 _Rolling her onto her back from her position on top of him, Rei positioned himself over Mariah as they continued their dance of passion and love; hearing moans and feeling her body against his was driving him crazy._

Reality

"REI!", her heard Katy yell, snapping back to reality and seeing his position over her, but that wasn't what made him move. Her face spelled out fear, confusion and anger all in one conflicting expression. He allowed her to get up while he sat on the bed, resting his forehead in his hands; "I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me", he said as he rubbed his eyes. Katy was standing in front of him now, her arms crossed as she tried to calm down.

"You were thinking of her, weren't you?", she asked, glaring down at him as she watched him look up at her. It was true, Mariah was on his mind while he was on top of Katy; he didn't understand at all. When he didn't say anything, she took that as the answer she expected, stomping towards the room door; "Where are you going?", she heard him ask, turning to face him. "That right there, is why I'm not going to be having sex anytime soon, especially with you. When you're completely over her and I'm the only one on your mind, let me know'', she said before she walked out of the room, slamming the door. Hilary and Kenny were coming back from their lunch when Katy stormed past them, tears streaming down her face; "Katy? What's wrong? Where are you going?", Hilary asked as she watched Katy go around the corner and disappear. "What is going on?", Kenny asked before he saw Rei come out of Katy's room, now even more confused. Hilary knew what was going on, seeing the look of dismay on Rei's face was enough to say it all. "Don't even worry about it Kenny, its an issue beyond our business", Hilary said as she walked towards her room. Rei looked in their direction, mentally cursing himself as he made eye contact with Hilary.

" _What a classic, Katy rejected him_ ", Hilary thought as she fished around for her room key. "Hey, you ok?", she asked, receiving a nod from Rei. "Yeah, I'm fine", he answered before he went into his room, slamming the door behind him. " _Yeah, sure you are_ ", she thought as she finally found her room key and unlocked the door.

Wiping the tears from her face, Katy slowed down to a slow walk as she went past the lunch area, the workout room and the pool. Her arms were crossed over her chest, almost dragging her feet as she tried to keep her eyes from completely exploding. " _I know it took me a while to get over my Ex, but how could Rei try to advance on me like that? After I told him to stop many times and I wasn't ready. I don't think any of this is a good idea anymore_ ", she thought as she continued walking, not paying attention as to who was in front of her, wiping away her tears. She hit someone with a thud, stumbling backwards a bit; "Oh I'm so sorry", she said as she looked up to see a tall, built guy with piercing grey eyes and white hair. He looked frightening, an evil looking smirk forming on his face. "Its ok my dear, you're very beautiful, so I don't mind bumping into someone like you", he said seductively. Katy didn't respond, just started to walk past him. "Well, I'm sorry anyways", she said before she was stopped by his body once more, he had deliberately stepped in front of her.

"Hold on there, what's your name? I think I saw you hanging out with the Bladebreakers, am I right?", he asked. Katy stepped back, uncrossing her arms as she watched his body language. "Yes, do you know them?", she asked suspiciously. "Of course, Kai and I go way back. My name is Bryan, of the Blitzkrieg boys; I'm sure you've heard of us; right?", he asked as he held out his hand. Katy hesitantly took his hand to shake it; "Katy, and no I haven't heard of you", she said as she quickly retracted her hand, feeling very uneasy around this guy. "Oh, I'm sorry, we were previously known as the Demolition boys", he explained, but it didn't help his case.

Seeing the confused expression on her face, he put his hands in his pockets and smirked; "Ok, I get it. You're new to the sport, aren't you?", he asked. Katy laughed a bit, raising an eyebrow. "Why do you ask?", her eyes traveled over his body language, seeing that he was tense, but there was something off about him. Walking closer to her, his eyes buried themselves into hers, making a cold chill go down her spine. "I was just curious as to how our boss knows you and we don't; I'm sure you would recognize him if you saw him right?", his question made her mind go crazy. Now she was really confused, stepping back as he got closer. "Umm, I'm not sure-", she was interrupted by a familiar voice. "Katy", she turned to see Kai walking towards her, his body looked sweaty and swelled from working out; it almost made Katy blush even more as he got closer to her.

"Are you ok?", he asked before laying eyes on his ex-team mate. Katy was so relieved that Kai suddenly appeared from the shadows, her eyes never leaving Kai as he stood beside her. "Yeah, I'm fine", she kept her answer to him short, the situation suddenly got really tense. "Ahh Kai, long time no see. How have you been since joining the Bladebreakers?", Bryan asked in a mocking tone, Kai's glare hardening. When Kai didn't answer, Bryan smirked once more, turning his head towards Katy; "I'm sure I'll be seeing you around very soon Katy", he said as he winked at her, turning to leave.

"I suggest you stay away from her", Kai threatened, much to Katy's disbelief. Bryan only turned his head back, giving off a sadistic laugh before walking away.

Turning towards Katy, Kai's expression went from threatening to confused; "What is he talking about? How does he know you?", he asked. Katy shrugged her shoulders as she crossed her arms. "Your guess is as good as mine, I've never seen him before in my life", she said before turning to go back towards the room. Just then, she remembered what happened this morning between he and Hilary, feeling the temptation and curiosity get to the better of her. "By the way, what was up with you and Hilary this morning?", she asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"Hn, I was hoping you could answer the question for me", he said as he walked closer. "I know all about your little secret, so the game is up. Either end it now, or I will bench Rei for the remainder of the tournament", he threatened as he got closer, but she didn't back away like she did with Bryan. Even though he towered over her by a good foot, she stood her ground against him. A new fire built up inside of Katy; "So Hilary told you huh? That's just great", she paused. "Do you know why she told you?", when he didn't answer, she continued. "I'm sure you would've guessed by now, but she has a huge crush on you and would do anything to please you", Katy swore to keep that a secret, but her trust was completely betrayed. She was angry.

Kai didn't know what to think of Katy's words, other than to accuse her of lying or ignore her. He wasn't in the mood to get slapped, so he just went with the second choice, walking around her as he stormed back to his room. Katy didn't let up, basically chasing after him and doing very well at keeping up with him. "What? Don't believe me? Come on Kai, you can't possibly be that oblivious", she insulted, but he kept going. "Anyone could see the signs of it from a mile away Kai, the massage she gave you at the beach, willing to betray her own cousin's trust to get on your good side and admitting this long obsession she's had for you all these years. Did you really not notice?", she asked before he came to a stop, turning to face her.

"Listen, I don't date anyone. It doesn't matter anyways, she and I could never make a good couple", his words shocked her. As he turned to continue walking, she stopped him by grabbing his elbow; "Hold on, what do you mean by that? Hilary is a great girl and you would just turn her away like that? How can you be such a heartless being?!", her voice was getting louder, almost echoing through the halls. "Because I don't like her like that! I only have a heart for one thing, that's beyblading; nothing else!", his tone almost made her speechless. She was about to say something else, but then she heard someone talking in the next hall. It sounded like Rei's voice; and another girl. Her blood then boiled over the edge, completely forgetting about Kai and walking past him at a heavy pace. Kai was about to ask her where she was going, but then he heard Rei's voice also.

Katy walked until she found the hallway of which Rei's voice was coming from, her heart sinking into the pit of her stomach when she saw who he was speaking to; Mariah. Backing up until she concealed herself around the corner, she felt Kai come up behind her and listen in also.

"I still think we can work things out between us, if you would just give me another chance Rei", Mariah took ahold of his hand, lacing her fingers through his. Rei looked like he didn't know what to say, like he was trying to decide to what to do. "I know you miss me, I can tell you haven't been busy, if you know what I mean", she said as she stepped closer to him, making him tense up before he stopped her. "I don't know Mariah, Katy and I just started dating", he stated. Mariah smirked, shaking her head but not backing away from him. "Are you really going to choose her over someone you've been with for a long time?", she asked as she looked up at him, leaning closer like she was going to kiss him.

" _Kiss her, I dare you_ ", Katy thought as she watched, tears starting to form in her eyes once more, anger spreading over her face.

Without even realizing it, Rei found his hands circling themselves around her waist, pulling her closer to him. "How can I trust you again after what happened?", he asked as he felt her lean up further. Caressing his face, he could feel Mariah's breath on his lips now; that same sweet smell of her lip gloss teased him; like it always did before. "Let me prove it to you", she said before her lips touched his.

That was enough for Katy, she turned and left without saying a word to Kai; tears already falling down her face. He watched her leave for a moment before looking back at Rei and Mariah, seeing that Rei was already started to kiss Mariah back. " _I told you not to do this Rei_ ", he thought as he turned to follow Katy. When he caught up to her, he managed to stop her by gently grabbing her elbow; "Hey, I did tell him not to do this to you. Just thought you should know that; I tried to prevent this from happening before it even began", he said, trying to hold some sympathy in his voice but he was angry about Rei's dishonesty with not only himself but with Katy too. Katy did her best to contain her composure, but she felt like she was about to explode. After a few moments of deep breaths and wiping away tears, she looked up at him; "well you got your answer Kai, you don't have to worry about Rei and I anymore", she said before she continued walking until she got to her room.

He wasn't sure why, but it really bothered Kai to see Katy like that. It was like he watched her heart break with his very eyes; it lit a fire inside of him he didn't know he had. As he watched her go into her room, he sighed heavily as he put his hands in his pockets.

" _I told you not to bring her into your heartbreak Rei, you should've listened_ ", he thought before he walked into his own room, slamming the door.

I'm so sorry it took me a while to update! Please don't hurt me lol I had some stuff come up and my internet was down. Please leave reviews and I'm sorry if this chapter isn't exactly what you were looking for!


	13. Why Do You Lie?

Hello again my fans 😊 I hope you're enjoying this story so far. More drama is about to unfold with each and every chapter, so please review and favorite so you stay updated! Also, you should create a profile so I can stay in communication with my fans!

Katy saw Hilary sitting on the bed, watching some tv when she came in. "Hey, where were you?", she heard Hilary ask, but Katy didn't answer; not until she snatched the remote from Hilary's hands and turned off the TV. "Hey! I was watching that", Hilary barked before she saw Katy's face, her blood starting to run cold. "What?", she asked, becoming uneasy. "You wanted to know where I was? I'll tell you. I was with Kai, who had some very interesting things to tell me", she implied, watching Hilary's face become a bit fearful. "Its ok though, because I had some very interesting things to tell him too", that was enough to make Hilary stand up. "Oh yeah? Like what?", she asked, trying to look intimidating but it wasn't working.

"Oh, you know; just the part about you having this huge crush on him and how you've had this crush for a long time", Katy said casually, smirking as she watched Hilary's eyes catch fire. "WHY WOULD YOU TELL HIM THAT?!", she yelled, pushing on Katy until she backed into her bed. Katy easily recovered, almost laughing; "Since you decided to tell him about my relationship with Rei!", Katy pushed her back, but a bit harder.

" _He told her? How could he give away how he found out?"_ , Hilary thought.

"How do you know it was me who said anything? It could've been Tyson", she said, trying to turn the tables. Katy thought about it for a moment, shaking her head when she concluded. "No, highly unlikely. Unlike you, Tyson keeps his word and keeps his mouth shut! Why would he want to risk Rei getting benched for this?! Come on Hilary, you're a smart girl, right? Why don't you use that fucking brain of yours occasionally?!", Katy insulted as she stepped closer to Hilary, the atmosphere was starting to mimic the same atmosphere between Katy and Mariah. Just when Hilary thought she was about to get punched, Katy backed away and grabbed some clothes. "It doesn't matter anyways, Rei and I aren't together anymore", she said as she walked towards the bathroom, slamming the door and locking it.

Without missing a beat, Hilary went to the neighboring room; knocking hard on the door. Kai answered the door to see her standing there, arms crossed and her foot tapping; "What?", he asked, leaning on the door. "Can I talk to you?", she asked, her voice obviously annoyed. Kai stepped aside and allowed her inside, sitting down on the recliner as she stood in front of him. "How could tell Katy I told you?! She almost kicked my ass", Hilary said angrily, putting her hands on her hips. Rolling his eyes, Kai looked away; "You know, I'm getting sick and tired of all this drama. I didn't say how I found out, I simply told her I know about their relationship", he defended, confusion growing on Hilary's face. "So, you didn't tell her it was me? I guess she just figured it was me, since we both walked out of the locker room together", she said as she sat down on the bed, her arms still crossed.

Kai looked her over, seeing she was tense and nervous about something. "She also told me something, a secret you've been harboring", her eyes turned in his direction, taking in a deep breath; "I know, she threw that in my face too", she commented, looking down at the ground as she waited for the rejection. She heard him stand up and walk towards her, she wasn't expecting him to gently take her by the arm to stand her up. "Kai?", she quietly asked as he pulled her into a gentle hug, feeling his hand go through her hair. After a bit of hesitation, she hugged him back and rested her head on his shoulder. It felt like her stomach was about to come through her throat, her heart was about to jump out of her chest. "Is he going to give me a chance?", she thought as she tightened her grip on him. He took a deep breath, hugging her a bit tighter.

"I'm sorry", she heard him say, the feeling reversed as tears started to creep through her eyes. She didn't want to hear more, shaking her head as she gripped the back of his shirt. "Please, Kai don't. I've had this feeling for so long, at least give me a chance?", she asked as she pushed herself back to look into his eyes. His eyes weren't hard and intimidating like they usually were, but more sympathetic and a bit sad. He was quiet, like he was thinking about it, but he had already made his decision; "I'm sorry Hilary, but it would only cause more heartbreak in the future. I don't feel that connection with you, but I do care for you a lot; as a friend", he said as gently as he could, holding her hands in his.

"Only a friend? I could make you happy Kai; maybe if you just sleep on it?", she was almost begging but it didn't look like it from the outside. He sighed heavily, stroking the back of her hands with his thumbs. "I'm sorry Hilary, I can't hurt you like that. By giving you a chance would be faking it, and I can't do that to you", he said gently but firmer. She squeezed his hands as tears started to pour down her face, nodding slowly to his words. Even though he didn't feel anything romantic for Hilary, it still pained him to see her so sad. She sucked in some air through her nose wiping away her tears; "At least you're honest. I appreciate that, you're a good friend Kai", she said as she looked up at him with a forced smile.

He couldn't help but smile back, even though he knew she was forcing her smile. Placing his hands on her shoulders, he looked sincerely into her eyes; "You know I will always be here for you, I will always be your friend. No matter what", his words brought more tears into her eyes, pushing herself forward to hug him once more. "You're right Kai, I would hate to lose you as a friend over something like this", she said as she started to cry into his chest. He stroked her back gently, holding her until she calmed down enough to excuse herself from his room. When she left, he sat down on his bed and ran his hands over his face; sighing heavily before he heard the door open once more. He knew it was Rei, looking up at him as he walked further into the room.

"Where were you? Katy was looking for you", Kai lied, watching Rei grab some clothes to take a shower. "I ran into an old friend, I'm going to take a shower", he said as he walked into the bathroom, but he didn't get the chance to shut the door. "Was this old friend a certain someone named Mariah?", he heard Kai ask, stopping him from doing anything further. Walking back out, Rei tried to play like he was confused; "What are you talking about? The white tigers haven't even arrived yet", Rei said, crossing his arms.

Shaking his head, Kai sighed heavily before walking closer to Rei. "Can you be honest about anything Rei? I saw you", Rei's blood ran a cold chill. _"How could I have been so stupid?_ ", he thought as he sighed heavily, looking away from Kai. "I'm at a loss Kai, I still love her", Rei broke the news, but that only angered Kai more. "If you still love her, then why did you pursue Katy? I told you not to do that", Kai warned as he approached Rei, less than two feet away from him now. Narrowing his eyes, Rei uncrossed his arms; "Who told you?", he asked, not getting an answer from Kai. "It doesn't matter, I found out. I told you not to bring Katy into your heartbreak or else I would bench you. For that, you're not battling in the next round, that's my punishment", Kai said before he went to walk around Rei, stopping at the door. "By the way, I wasn't the only one who saw you", Kai said before leaving the room, leaving Rei with his thoughts. "Fuck!", he said loudly as he walked into the bathroom, slamming the door.

Kai walked across the hall to check on the rest of his team, seeing there was a movie on the TV along with some munchies. Hilary was sitting on the bed, looking over at Kai as tears ran freely down her face. "Hey Kai! Want something to snack on? These pocky sticks are awesome!", Tyson said loudly as he watched Kai come in. "No, I just came in to tell you all that I'm going for a walk, so you guys won't have to wait for me for dinner", Kai said before looking at Hilary one more time, seeing that she was trying to avoid eye contact with him, leaving the room and walking down the hall towards the exit.

Tyson couldn't help but notice the tension get thick as soon as Kai entered the room, looking back at Hilary who, even though tried to play it off, looked heartbroken, watching her wipe away stray tears. Grabbing a box of pocky, he sat next to her on the bed, handing her the box of chocolate sticks. "Here, I know they are your favorite", he said sincerely, seeing her smile and slowly take the box. "Thanks Tyson", she said before taking out a small stick, nibbling on it as she tried to contain her tears. He hated to see her cry, reluctantly putting his arm around her and pulling her into a gentle hug; "Hil, please don't cry. Whatever it is, I'm always here for you if you need someone", he said as he hugged her tighter, feeling her arms wrap around his waist. Max and Kenny were too busy watching the movie to notice the moment between Tyson and Hilary, letting the moment be between the two of them.

" _It's ok Hilary,_

"Its ok Hilary, you've just been going after the wrong person. _I can take your pain away_ ", he thought to himself, knowing exactly what happened between she and Kaihugging her a bit tighter as he glared at the door.

Katy had decided to go down to the pool, mainly for the hot tub so she can relax. She didn't think anyone would be down there, wearing her dark blue bikini under her white tank top and black shorts; she was looking forward to letting the hot water melt away her stress. When she got down there, she saw the pool was empty along with the hot tub, smiling as she walked to the hot tub and took off her outer clothes, so she was just in her bikini now. The water was hot as it touched her skin, but she didn't care; it felt amazing once she was inside. Sighing in relaxation, she turned on her IPod and put in her earphones, leaning her head back against the wall and closing her eyes. " _This is awesome_ ", she thought as she started to drift into her happy place.

" _I wander who that guy was, it was so strange what he said about his boss knowing me. I bet this has something to do with my dad, he always had debt with the wrong people_ ", she thought, listening to some relaxation sounds that went from birds chirping to waves hitting a shore.

Bryan was coming in from working out, jumping into the pool after he threw his towel down on the bench. He didn't even notice Katy in the hot tub until he came up for air, smiling sinisterly as he exited the pool and walked over to the hot tub. When she didn't notice him, he took it upon himself to over look her body, raising a pleased eyebrow as his eyes rolled themselves over her body. " _Damn; what a beauty. I may have to steal her_ ", he thought as he climbed into the tub, almost laughing at how oblivious she was to the real world.

Just then, this overwhelming feeling of being watched came over her. Rubbing her eyes, she looked around to see Bryan in the tub with her. Her IPod almost fell in the water as she jumped and let out a small scream, managing to catch it before it fell in the water. "What the fuck dude?! You can't sneak up on people like that!", she yelled as she started to move towards the exit of the tub. Even though it was a large hot tub, she didn't like the feeling he gave her and knew she couldn't relax anymore with him in the tub. Laughing at how scared she got, he put his hands up in apologies; "I'm sorry, I didn't want to disturb you. You looked a little out of it", he said, smiling at her nervousness.

"Yeah, sure. Probably getting your rocks off on me. Pervert", she commented as she got out of the tub. He couldn't help himself, looking over her body further but his eyes stopped on the scar she had. Narrowing his eyes as ideas started to stir in his mind, " _I wander…_ ", he thought before he saw her look at him with disgust in her eyes. "That's an impressive scar you've got, rough past?", he asked, knowing he wouldn't get an answer but he sure enjoyed getting under her skin. Katy snarled at him as she grabbed her clothes and stormed off; "Fuck you, pervert!", she yelled as she slammed the door to the pool. Bryan laughed, relaxing in the tub as he let out a sigh.

After putting her clothes back on, Katy slowly walked her way back to the room; not in any mood to see Rei or Hilary, the hot tub relaxation was a complete bust so now she didn't know what to do with herself. " _How could Rei betray me like that? Is it because I didn't want to have sex with him? He was just using me if that was the case, should I talk to him?_ ", leaning against the wall before entering the hall of their rooms. " _No, he doesn't deserve to even think about me after what I saw_ ", her thoughts were keeping her busy, she didn't even notice someone walking up behind her. Turning around, she saw Mariah walking towards her with her arms crossed, giving her a cocky look as she got closer. Katy's mood immediately took a turn, her eyes angry as she tried to light Mariah on fire.

"What the fuck are you doing here?", Katy asked as she crossed her arms. Mariah smirked as she showed her the room key; "Our rooms are in this hall. To be honest, I didn't expect to see you here. I thought Rei might have been done with you", Mariah mocked, Katy felt an eyebrow twitch. "Well he wasn't at the time he kissed you, but don't you worry; you can have the cheating bastard back if that's what you really want. He never stopped loving you anyways, though I don't see why; since you already had someone waiting for your skank ass when you got home", Mariah narrowed her eyes, shaking her head. "Once again, you don't know anything. I didn't have a boyfriend after Rei, not once have I ever stopped loving Rei. How can I dedicate myself to someone else when my heart belongs to him?", Mariah watched Katy's expressions. When she saw Katy smirk, almost let out a laugh, she felt a little worried. "Maybe you should ask him how to do that, seeing as he was dating me while he was in the hallway making out with you", Katy said as she turned around the corner and walked away, feeling no effort to argue over some guy. She was stupid to fight her in the first place, she wasn't going to let that happen again.

As she got her key out to unlock her room, she heard the neighboring door open and saw Rei in the doorway; "Katy, I've been looking for you-", he started to say before he noticed Mariah down the hall, mentally cursing himself as he felt Katy's eyes burn holes into his face. "Yeah, I bet you have; found your girlfriend along the way, right?", Katy said before walking into her room. When Rei saw Mariah go into her room, he took the chance to sneak into Katy's room, shutting the door behind him.

"Get out Rei, I don't want to talk to you", she said as she saw him come into the room, putting her towel over the shower curtain to dry. He wasn't one to easily get rid of when he was on a mission, going as far as to chain lock the door so Hilary couldn't come in and interrupt them. "Well I want to talk to you; what you saw was nothing between Mariah and I; she has it in her head that we're still in love", he started to say, but she cut him off. "No Rei, you are still in love! I saw it in your eyes earlier, and the way you kissed her, told me everything", she sat down on her bed and started to go through her suitcase. "You were just using me, weren't you?", Rei wasn't expecting her to say that, shaking his head in defense. "No, of course not Katy, how could you think that?", he asked, walking closer to her.

"I'm not stupid Rei! How ironic I find you in the hall with Mariah after I denied you, I've been down that road before; or did you forget?", she asked as tears started to form in her eyes. Sighing heavily, he ran his hands over his face; he didn't know what to say. Katy didn't let the room go silent for long, standing up and walking into the bathroom. "Get out Rei, go to your girlfriend", she said before she slammed the door and locked it, leaning her forehead on the door as tears streamed down her face.

Rei stood in the room for a few moments, taking in the situation as he wiped some tears from his eyes. "Damnit, I am so stupid", he thought as he walked towards the door, opening it before looking at the bathroom door. "I'm sorry Katy", he said softly before leaving the room. Hearing his apology only made the tears flow heavier, her body sunk against the door as she cried.

"I am so done with boys, I can't do this anymore…", she thought, tears continuing to flow down her face.

Bryan was walking back to his room, when he saw Boris come out of his hotel room. "Bryan, where were you? I've been looking for you!", Boris barked, but Bryan was unphased. "I was at the pool when I ran into that girl, and I found out something", he said with a cocky smile, confusing Boris for a moment but then he smirked, opening the door to his room as Bryan walked in and Boris followed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~CLIFF HANGERRRR~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

So sorry about the cliff hanger, but I can't reveal too much in one chapter, right?! The next chapter is coming! LEAVE REVIEWS!


	14. I knew your father

Another chapter for my amazing fans 3 Love all of you!

The team was under a dark cloud, with all the drama between Kai, Rei, Hilary and Katy; there was little to no communication. As the next round started up the next day, everyone was down at the stadium waiting for the tournament to start; except for Katy. She remained in bed with the excuse of not feeling well, but, she didn't want to be in the same company as Rei at the time.

As she tried to lay in bed and sleep the day away, she heard a heavy knock at the door. "Its probably Kai or Rei, If I ignore it; it will stop", she thought; but it didn't stop. When the knocking became too annoying to bear, she got up and walked over to the door, seeing an unfamiliar face in the peep hole. "Can I help you?", she asked through the door. She saw the man smirk as he waved through the peep hole. "Hi, are you Katy? My name is Boris, I believe you met Bryan, yesterday right?", she heard him ask.

Confused, she opened the door but only slightly, keeping her body against the door so she could close it quickly if she had to. "Yeah, you're his boss, right?", she asked as she eyeballed him, seeing his odd fashion statement of a trench coat, heavy boots, and his purple hair. He was a very creepy man, he gave her a bad feeling. "Yes, I am, its very nice to finally meet you", he held out his hand to shake hers, but she didn't take it. "Finally? What are you talking about?", she asked as she narrowed her eyes.

"Oh, my apologies. Your father and I go way back, he talked about you all the time. I also heard about your mother, I offer my condolences", he said gently, but she wasn't buying the 'nice' act. "Thank you, but I should really get back to what I was doing", she said as she tried to shut the door, but he put his hand on it to prevent it from closing. "Hold on, I came here for a reason. Your father and I go way back as I said before, but he seems to owe me some debt I have yet to retrieve", his words confused her even more. She felt a new anger come over her, the type that made her want to take a shower just to wash it off.

"Look, whatever debt Victor has with you; has nothing to do with me. Please, just leave me alone", she said as she tried to shut the door again, but this time he jammed his foot in the door. "At least let me inside so I may explain something to you, I bet you're wandering why your dad tried to slice you open, the night he killed your mother, right?", his question sent an undeniable, icy cold chill down her spine. "Are you crazy? My dad killed my mother, then he tried to kill me; this has nothing to do with any debt he has with you. Now, if you don't leave my door; I will scream and call security", she threatened, but he only smirked. "I don't think that's going to happen sweetheart'', he said before Bryan suddenly appeared out of nowhere, pushing the door open and knocking Katy onto the floor.

"What the fuck are you doing?! GET OUT OF MY ROOM!", she yelled as she stumbled her way back to her feet. Boris casually sat down on the bed across from her, shaking his head slowly; "My dear child, I just want to explain something to you. You should relax and hear me out, then we will leave. I promise", he said put his hand up in defense. "Just relax and you will learn more about your yourself than you thought you knew", he continued, taking a few moments to speak.

When he thought Katy was ready, he spoke. "You see, your dad was a thieving man. He went on business trips a lot, right? Do you remember one, where he went to Russia?", Katy didn't answer, just looked at him with confusion and curiosity. "I've known about you for a long time Katy, you have been beyblading most of your life; until you suddenly stopped. Why you stopped doesn't matter to me, but I do remember a certain bitbeast", his words were on point about her life, as if he was stalking her somehow _._

" _What bitbeast?"_ , she thought as she waited for him to continue. "He stole something of mine; something I cannot simply let him have nor let him get away with it", he watched her body language.

"You may have bladed before, but you never had a bitbeast, did you?", he asked; still receiving no answer as she stood her ground, as if she was preparing herself for just about anything. "This is what you don't know, there is something of mine; inside of you", he said as he pointed to her side. "That scar is not only from the most recent occurrence. You were sliced open in the same spot twice; once when you had your appendix removed and-", he then stood up. "When you father put my bitbeast inside of you", his words struck her like lightening, she didn't know what to think of it.

"I don't know what you're talking about! I don't have anything of yours!", she yelled as she backed away, the backs of her knees hitting the other bed. "Oh, but you do, let me show you", he said as he turned to Bryan, nodding his head in her direction. Before she could react, Bryan had tackled her to the bed, trapping her legs with his thighs as he held her wrists to her chest in a vice grip while holding her head down by her hair. "What are you doing?! GET OFF ME!", she yelled as she felt something get pushed against her side, Boris was holding a beyblade to her side. She didn't know where it came from, but she felt an intense. pain shoot through her body, from her side. The pain was intense enough to cause her to struggle and scream from the pain, but her screams were muffled by Bryan's hand that previously held her hair.

Suddenly, she felt a rush of power that replaced the pain she felt; strength she didn't know she had until she managed to bring her knee up into Bryan's groin with so much force, that he let her go completely. As he knelt from the hit, she took the opportunity to punch him in the mouth; causing his tooth to cut into his cheek.

"You're a feisty one, aren't you?", Boris laughed as he watched her climb off the other side of the bed, her body shaking from fear and the adrenalin rush. The confused look on her face was even more amusing to him, standing up. "Now that I know that bitbeast is awake, it's only a matter of time", he said pleasingly before turning to walk out of the room. "Wait!", she said loudly as she held her now sore side, breathing heavily as her body shook. "What do you mean by that?", she asked, now more confused than ever. Boris slowly turned to her, giving her a sinister smile. "You'll see soon my dear, really soon. Don't worry, we will be watching you for the moment the bitbeast finally comes out. I will have what is mine, one way or another", he said before he left the room, leaving Bryan to recover himself and start to leave; but not without glaring at Katy. "You'll pay for that bitch", he said through his teeth as he wiped blood away from his mouth, finally walking out of the room.

Katy ran to the door, locking and chaining it shut. Her side was still throbbing, but the pain was starting to dissipate. The shock from what just happened had already gotten to her, collapsing against the door in pure terror.

At the stadium, the Bladebreakers were in their third and final round against the Barrier Blades, another group of bladers that mimicked the Blade warriors. Rei sat on the bench with his arms crossed, hoping and praying that Katy would come down to the tournament; but she never did. Kenny was starting to grow concerned, looking at Hilary and Rei with confused looks. "Ok you two, what is the deal between you and Katy?", he asked them. Hilary looked at Kenny for a moment, sighing heavily; "She's angry at me for spilling the beans about her and Rei", she stated. Kenny nodded and looked at Rei, raising an eyebrow; "Did you two break up or something?", he asked. Rei sighed heavily also, crossing his arms; "You could say that", he said sadly, looking away from Kenny.

The crowd cheered as Max walked off the platform victoriously; putting Draciel back in his pocket. "That was a bit more challenging", he stated as he got closer to his team. "More like not challenging at all", Tyson commented as he stretched his back out. Kai grew annoyed, rolling his eyes as he turned his attention to Tyson; "Stop being so cocky Tyson. This is just the first round, if you go into Paris with that kind of ego, you will for sure lose", he scolded before walking out of the stadium, heading towards his room to change into his workout clothes.

When he was about to unlock his door, he heard the faint sounds of cries coming from Katy's room. Sighing heavily, he ran a hand over his face before knocking on the door. "Katy, It's Kai. Let me in", he demanded, but softly. It took a few moments for her to open the door, hearing the chain unlock as well before she opened the door. "Why are you chaining the door?", he asked as he walked in, seeing that she didn't even want to look him in the eyes as she turned and walked back to where she was on her bed. Something was off, and it wasn't the issues between she and Rei, or Hilary. "What's wrong? Why are you crying?", he asked as he walked further into the room, sitting on the opposite bed from her.

"I'm fine, how was the tournament?", she asked as she wiped her tears away, turning on the TV and flipping through the channels. Kai wasn't buying it, nor was he willing to change the subject. "Come on Katy, you're not seriously that upset over what happened between you and Rei, are you?", he asked, a bit taken back by the look she gave him; a look of aggravation and stupor. "No, I'm not upset about Rei! If you must know, I was just assaulted by that Bryan guy OK?! Now if you don't mind, please leave me alone!", she said loudly, turning her back to him as she laid on her side.

Kai was shocked, he knew Bryan was crazy, but he didn't think he was that crazy to break into Katy's room and assault her. When he got over his shock, he stood up and walked to her side of the bed, sitting next to her as his eyes laid themselves on her face, looking down her body to see if she had any injuries. He was angry, furious, confused and he felt threatened; his hands balling up into fists. _"That son of a bitch…_ " he thought before he heard her sniffle, his anger disappearing for a moment as he used his thumb to wipe away a tear from her face.

"Tell me what happened", he said softly, trying to be firm but at the same time, hide his anger. Katy didn't know what to do even think, along with Kai being nice to her; she was completely off her rocker. "What are you going to do, Kai? Go after him? Sure, then get yourself kicked out of the tournament for assaulting another beyblader", she snapped as she pushed his hand away from her. Kai then started to show his anger; "Katy, what the fuck do you think this was?! You're apart of our team whether you're a beyblader or not! He assaulted you, damn right I'm going to go after him!", his voice shook the walls, but that didn't intimidate Katy in the least.

"Just go Kai, I'm not in the mood to deal with this now", she said as she turned around so her back was to him once more. This time, Kai took the hint and left her room, basically storming out and shutting the door.

" _He will pay for this.._ ", he thought as he stomped towards the workout room, knowing Bryan could be down there. Adrenaline and anger were coursing through his veins, his hands balled up into fists as he neared the workout room. " _I'll kill him, I'll kill him_ ", he kept thinking to himself until he opened the door, walked inside and saw Bryan at the punching bag. As he got closer, he noticed the bruise on the side of Bryan's mouth, which would confirm something happened.

Bryan stopped punching the bag as soon as he saw Kai, smirking as he got closer. "What's up Kai? You look angry", Bryan didn't have time to react before Kai grabbed him by his shirt and threw him against the wall. "Did you hurt Katy? You son of a bitch! You don't ever go near any member of MY team!", Kai yelled before punching Bryan in the same spot as Katy; but Bryan only laughed as he recovered. "What did she tell you, Kai? That I hurt her or assaulted her? To tell the truth, she did more damage to me than I did to her", Bryan stated as he confirmed his encounter with Katy; leaving Kai confused. "Then why would she say you assaulted her?!", Kai said as he approached Bryan again. "Why don't you ask her what really happened?! I could tell you all the juicy details, but I wouldn't want to ruin the surprise for you Kai", Bryan said with a wink. Kai was too confused and stunned by his arrogance that he was almost left speechless.

Before Bryan could leave, Kai grabbed him once more and slammed him against the wall; punching Bryan in the stomach before pulling him up right by his hair. "Don't you ever go near her again. If you do, I'll make sure you don't battle in the next round; do you understand me?", Kai threatened through his teeth. As if trying to shake off the pain of getting hit, Bryan smiled and pushed Kai away; the back of his hand going against his mouth to wipe away some blood. "Don't tell me, you like this girl, don't you?", Bryan asked as he watched Kai walk out of the workout room, slamming the door. Laughing sinisterly, Bryan went back to punching the bag; " _You don't tell me what to do Kai, it will be even more fun taking her away from you_ ", he thought as his punches landed hard on the bag, his breathing quickened as his punches got harder.

As the day turned into night, Kai was hiding out in his room until he felt the severe need to talk to Katy. He didn't understand why Katy would say she was assaulted when she didn't have a single bruise or scratch on her, and Bryan's words kept dancing in his head.

"To tell the truth, she did more damage to me than I did to her"

"Why don't you ask her what really happened? I could tell you all the juicy details, but I wouldn't want to ruin the surprise"

Groaning to himself, Kai abruptly left the room; knocking on the girl's door. Hilary answered, looking confused and tired; "What's up?", she asked. Kai's face wasn't one that spelled easy going or kind, he looked angry and confused. "Hilary, go to Tyson's room. I need to talk to Katy alone", he instructed, his voice showing that he wasn't playing around. Surprised by his tone, Hilary nodded quickly and left the room, Kai walked past her and slammed the door; locking and chaining the door. "Geez, what the hell is his problem?", she thought as she walked across the hall into Tyson's room.

Katy was in the shower when Kai kicked Hilary out, walking out of the bathroom in only a towel; jumping and letting out a small shriek as she saw Kai sitting on her bed. "Kai, what the hell are you doing here?", she asked as she gripped the towel around her petite body. Kai wasn't expecting her to be half naked, looking away from her; "Get dressed, I need to talk to you", he demanded as he waited for her to get some clothes and go back in the bathroom. When she did come out of the bathroom, the towel was hanging on her neck as she dried her hair, wearing a pair of baggy pants and a white tank top.

"OK, what do you want now?", she asked as she sat across from him. Kai's eyes didn't show the same concern as they did earlier, they looked angry and annoyed. "Tell me the truth, what really happened between you and Bryan", he demanded once more, but that only annoyed Katy even more than before. "I told you Kai, I don't want to talk about this", she said more firmly, throwing her towel on the floor by the bathroom. He tried to keep his composure, his arms were starting to shake from everything he was feeling. "I spoke to Bryan, saw his face. He didn't deny something happened, but I wander something, why would he tell me to ask you what really happened?", he asked, placing his hands on his knees as he waited for her to answer.

"What did he say happened? Not like it matters since he wasn't supposed to be in my room in the first place", Katy asked as she crossed her arms. Growing even more annoyed by her dodgeness of the question, Kai stood up and ran a hand through his hair; "I'm going to ask you one more time Katy, what really happened between you and Bryan?", he asked as he turned his back to her. Katy felt challenged, but at the same time, she didn't know what to expect from Kai.

"I told you, he made advances on me and that's it. I wasn't raped, if that's what you are thinking", she did her best to lie, but she and Hilary were too much alike, she also didn't have a good poker face when she lied. "Just get out of my room Kai, I'm done talking to you", she barked as she started to make her way to the door.

Those words sent Kai over the edge, before he even knew what he was doing; he had grabbed her elbow and yanked her back with such force, that she stumbled against him. "Ow, let go!", she yelled as she began to push on him. Kai didn't let her get away, taking her by her arms and slammed her against the wall; towering over her as his body kept hers from moving. Breathing heavily, Katy tried to get some breathing space between her and Kai, but his body was pressed up against hers. He was a statue compared to her strength.

"Katy, please. Tell me what happened, I need to know because its driving me crazy. Be straight with me, at least one of you has to be", he said in her ear as he held her still, feeling chills go through her body as he held her arms to her side.

Katy wanted to say something, she wanted so bad to tell him; but she couldn't get the words out. Instead, she felt that same pain coming back from before, the bitbeast inside of her was acting up once more. The pain was making her cringe, her hands balling up into fists as her hands suddenly grabbed Kai's shirt. "Kai, please…get away from me!", she warned as the pain became overbearing, pushing him hard enough to knock him off his feet, landing on the bed behind him. "What the hell?", he said as he looked at Katy with disbelief, but he grew concerned when he saw her grabbing her side and breathing heavily. "Are you OK?", he asked as he walked up to her, sweat was forming on her face as the pain subsided and she was able to breathe normally.

Without even thinking, Katy lifted her shirt until she was able to see her scar. She grew fearful of what Boris meant; "Its only a matter of time now", she repeated as she saw her scar. It looked severely inflamed, almost bulging; "No, no please..", she quietly said as she looked at the now very confused Kai.

"What the hell is going on?!", he was now demanding that she tell him, there was no plan B to getting out of this. Katy's eyes looked like they were pleaded for help, she could still feel the sudden rush of adrenaline circulate through her veins.

"Bryan wasn't the only one in my room today", Katy started to say, breathing heavily before she continued. "Boris knew my father, and my father stole something from him", it was getting difficult to speak while she was standing, stumbling her way to the bed and sitting down as she felt the adrenaline die down. When Kai heard her say that very name, Boris; he felt a new anger circulate inside of him. "What do you mean? Was Boris in here too?!", he asked as he stood in front of her, his arms to his sides as his hands balled up into fists once more.

"He said my dad stole something from him, and he wants it back", she said as she kept her hand on her side, feeling the heat from her scar through her shirt. "What are you talking about Katy? What did your dad steal?", she heard him ask, looking up at him with fear in her eyes.

"A bitbeast", she said, watching Kai go from angry to confused and flabbergasted, tears rolling down her face.

Kai was too shocked to say anything, this was a part of Katy's life that nobody; not even Hilary knew about. "What?", he managed to get out, looking into her tear stained eyes.

SORRY FOR THE CLIFFHANGER! I wasn't sure about how to go about this, but I hope you all enjoyed it. Some darker times ahead 😊 REVIEW PLEASE!


	15. Confessions

Here is the next chapter! Things are really starting to heat up now 😊 Enjoy!

Silence filled the room as Katy told Kai what happened, and what was inside of her. After seeing her in pain and hearing what was causing it, he was in complete disbelief. She sat on the bed as she watched him pace in front of her, her face wet from the tears she was shedding.

"Kai, please; say something", she pleaded as she folded her arms over her stomach, hunching over. Just the very thought of that bit beast bursting out of her stomach was making her nauseous; being stitched up again and going through the recovery was not on her agenda. Kai didn't know what he should say, out of all his years of beyblading; he has never heard of someone having a bit beast being put inside of them. Not only that, this bit beast gave her enough strength to push him aside with ease.

"So, you mean to tell me, your dad put a bit beast he stole from Boris, inside of you?", Kai asked once more, seeing her nod slowly as she looked at the ground. Only one bit beast that belonged to Boris came to mind; and it sent chills down his spine. "Please tell me, it wasn't-", Kai cursed as he remembered that very bit beast that turned him against his friends, the one that stole all those other bit beasts and destroyed beyblades. "I don't know if it was, whatever bit beast you're talking about", she said with a shaky voice.

Kai stopped to look at her, sympathy and shock stricken his face. Sighing heavily, he sat next to her; when a light bulb went off in his head. "Katy, can I try something?", he asked as he straightened himself, Katy giving him a confused look. "Like what?", she asked as she tensed, her hands moving to grip the edge of the bed. "I can find out what bit beast it is, then maybe I can help you further. I have history with Boris and his team, I know of their many bit beasts", he said kindly but he was determined. This was the only way to find out if it was the bit beast he thinks it is…

Katy wasn't sure what he had in mind, afraid of what could happen if he tried to provoke the bit beast in any way. His body language wasn't at all threatening, she felt she could trust him not to cause her harm. "What did you have in mind?", she asked hesitantly. Without hesitation, Kai moved so he was kneeling in front of her, looking into her eyes before he suddenly placed his hand on her scar; making her flinch. "Be still", he demanded as he waited for a reaction. A few moments went by, Katy was starting to become uncomfortable; "Kai-", he cut her off; "Please, just trust me and be still Katy", he demanded once more, but more gentle.

The moments were tense as Kai waited for a reaction from the bit beast, but it was even more tense for Katy; she couldn't tell if she was more uncomfortable about the pain she knew would be coming or the fact that Kai is touching her in an almost intimate way. She did her best to relax, not trying to provoke the now awake bit beast.

When Kai didn't get a reaction, he looked up at Katy but didn't move from where he was. "I'm going to try something else", he said as he gripped her side now, making her cringe in pain as pressure was put on her sore skin. He then started doing something she wasn't expecting him to do; "You remember me, don't you? Are you awake after such a long time? I bet you're very hungry, Black Dranzer", he said almost sinisterly, giving Katy a very uncomfortable vibe as her body tensed. " _Black Dranzer?_ ", she thought before she started to feel that same pain from earlier, this time it felt different. It was painful, but it had a warm feeling with it. The feeling was so warm, Kai even felt it through her shirt; which was enough to satisfy his curiosity. "Did that hurt?", he asked as he stood up, sitting back down beside her.

"A little, but it felt like a hot rock; the type you would find at a spa", she replied calmly, still scared of this whole situation. "Was it this Black Dranzer you speak of?", she asked, looking into his eyes. He didn't have to answer, she knew just by the worry in his eyes. Standing up, Katy walked over to her bag and started to move some stuff around; pulling out a small pouch before walking back to her spot next to Kai. "What's that?", he asked, watching her tense up as she ran her hand over it. "Before I tell you, tell me more about this Black Dranzer", she said as she gave him a determined look, waiting for him to start talking.

In the other room, Hilary was watching Tyson and Max play a video game as she sat next to Rei on one of the beds. Both looked to be somewhere else, before Kenny broke the silence. "Will you guys cheer up? Come on now, smile more! We're going to Paris in two days!", Kenny said excitedly; trying to bring up the mood in the room. Tyson turned around and saw Hilary was still in her quiet mood, sighing heavily as he got up and put his shoes on; "Hilary, come with me", he said bluntly, waiting for her to follow. Hilary was confused, but hesitantly followed Tyson out of the room and down the hall.

"What is it Tyson?", she asked as he came to a stop by a huge window, looking down at the city below and all the beautiful lights. "Wow, this is beautiful", she commented as she smiled for the first time in a while. Smiling, Tyson leaned against the window sill to look out further before turning his attention towards Hilary; "That's something I haven't seen in a while", he said with a smile, seeing her smile fade for a moment before she looked into his eyes. "Shut up Tyson, you know I'm always cheerful", she tried to convince herself, knowing deep down inside; he was right.

"I guess I was letting this whole thing with Katy get to me that much, huh? On top of Katy being angry with me, Kai rejected me", she stated as she huffed out of embarrassment. Tyson was amazed that she made advances on Kai, but even more surprised that he rejected her. Hilary was surprised when she felt him take her hand into his, looking into his eyes to see something she's never seen in Tyson unless he was beyblading. "You don't need Kai, he's out of your league anyways", she heard Tyson say, almost snapping at him because she thought he insulted her. "Why are you being so nice to me? This isn't like you, its kind of strange to see you show interest in something other than beyblading", she joked. Tyson sighed a bit, turning his attention back to the scenery; "Hilary, there are a lot of things you don't know, that I want to tell you", he started as he turned to face her, standing up straight and with confidence.

Rei had enough of hanging out with the team, getting up and starting to walk back towards his room when he saw Mariah walking towards him. "Mariah? What are you doing up? Its late", he asked as he slowly approached her. He then noticed something about Mariah, she had been crying; her arms were wrapped around her stomach as if she was protecting herself from something. "What's wrong?", he asked as he got closer, seeing a bruise on the side of her face as she looked up at him. "Oh Rei, I'm so sorry", she completely broke down in his arms, crying against his chest as he held her. She didn't have to explain anything, he knew what had happened. There was only one question brewing in his mind; "Where is he?", he asked as he held her tighter. Mariah shook her head, gripping his shirt; "No Rei, don't go after him. Just hold me, please", she begged as more tears flooded from her eyes. He wanted to be angry, to find this Victor guy and make him pay for his touching the one he loves. Without speaking a word, he led her to his room and closed the door behind them.

"After that battle on the ice against the bladebreakers, I came to the realization that I needed a team more than I needed the power Black Dranzer gave me. Upon my return to Biovolt, I gave Black Dranzer back to Boris and came back to the bladebreakers", Kai finished. Katy was completely taken back by what he said, all about what Black Dranzer did to all those other beybladers and how Kai had unlimited power at one point. When she knew he was finished with his story, she let out a breath and slowly opened the small bag, revealing her launcher and her emerald colored Beyblade. Blinking a couple of times, Kai looked closer to take in what he was looking at.

"You're a beyblader?", he asked in disbelief. Shaking her head, Katy slowly closed the bag as tears formed in her eyes. "No, not anymore. I only brought this with me so my dad couldn't get ahold of it; this was my mother's Beyblade before she gave it to me", she explained as a tear rolled down her face. She knew Kai would ask, so she just began explaining; "I was a beyblader for five years before I stopped; when my dad was on a business trip, he came back when I was in the hospital getting my appendix removed. I came home and that's when he began drinking, like he was trying to hide something and became abusive when my mother would ask him what's wrong", her tears got a bit heavier.

"I remember one night, he got drunk and came after me with a frying pan. He knocked me out and I woke up hours later with new stitches; my mother told me the attack had opened my stitches from my surgery and I had to have them redone", she paused to wipe away her tears. "Now, I know why they were ripped apart to begin with", she put her hand on her scar, feeling sick and angry. "He made me hide his sins, be the keeper of his stolen possessions. This bit beast is going to rip me apart when it comes out, I already know it", she couldn't hold it back anymore, tears just exploded from her eyes as her body began to shake.

Kai acted on reflex, pulling Katy into a tight hug as he let her cry on his chest. He could tell she was really scared, and she was right; Black Dranzer could kill her if he burst out of her in such a way. His hand went through her hair, giving it some soothing strokes as he tried to calm her down. "Katy, you have to calm down so Black Dranzer stays calm", he began whispering in her ear. "I promise, I will make sure you come out of this. I won't let anything happen to you; I swear it on my life", his words were diminishing her fears, she had this overwhelming sense that she could trust him with her life.

He held her until she calmed down, wiping away her tears before he stood up. "I have to get to bed, we have one more match before we head out to Paris. I'll be right next door if you need me, ok?", he reassured her. Nodding, Katy gave him a small smile; "Thank you Kai, for everything", she said genuinely. Kai couldn't help himself, he was getting lost in her eyes and feeling himself blush; leaving before he let her see that side of him.

"What are you talking about Tyson?", Hilary asked, taking a step back from this suddenly over-confident Tyson. He seemed reluctant to speak, balling his hands into fists before taking in a breath; "Hilary, I don't know how to go about doing this, so just bear with me; please", he began.

" _What is he doing? Please tell he's not…_ ", she thought as she waited for him to continue.

"Hilary? What do you think of me? As a person?", he asked, his whole body tensed as he waited for her answer. A bit blind-sided by his question, Hilary shrugged as she spoke; "I don't know, you're a genuine person. You have a lot of passion for the things you love, and you care a lot about your friends. You have a bit of an ego problem but that's the territory of being a world champ", she commented.

" _Hmm, not what I was expecting_ ", he thought before he continued speaking.

"I've come to realize something, every time I look at you and even when we argue", a blush started to form on his face. "I have a passion for you that is easily comparable to beyblading; I can't help myself", he started to feel himself lose a bit of control. "Tyson-", he cut her off; "Hilary please, let me finish. I don't care if you reject me, but I need to tell you, its been eating me up inside for a while now", he closed his eyes tightly as he finally said the words. "I'm in love with you!", he almost yelled, breathing a bit heavier before opening his eyes to see her reaction.

Kai entered his room to find Rei was already in bed, but he noticed he wasn't alone. Turning on the light, he saw Rei turn to face him, along with Mariah. Before Kai said anything, he noticed the bruise on Mariah's face, giving Rei a confused look. "What happened?", he asked. Rei just sighed and shook his head; "It doesn't matter, I'll take care of it Kai", he was short; but to the point without saying much. That didn't appease Kai, it only annoyed him even more; "Yeah, how will you do that Rei? You can't stay out of trouble, can you?", Kai snapped as he grabbed some clothes and went into the bathroom to take a shower.

Rei sighed heavily, laying back down and hugging Mariah from behind; "Don't worry about him, Mariah. He doesn't understand anything", he whispered in her ear. Looking back at him, Mariah gave him a hard look; "Are you officially done with Katy?", she asked, looking into his eyes as he answered. "Yes baby, I'm done with her", he said with a smile before he kissed her, deepening it as he ran a hand through her hair.

Hilary didn't know what to say, she was completely shocked that Tyson was confessing his love to her. She just stared at him, a lot of emotions were running through her. "Tyson I-I don't know what to say", she said as she watched disappointment wash over his face. She didn't want to break his heart, but she didn't feel the same way for him as he did for her. When she didn't say anything more, he nodded and looked away from her; "Its OK Hilary, if you want, you can think about it. I'll be here when you're ready", he said as he turned away from her and walked back in the direction of the room. "Tyson", she called out to him, but he didn't stop. He knew she didn't love him, she had nothing to say that he didn't already know. Wiping away a tear from his eye, he went back into his room and shut the door.

Cursing to herself, Hilary stormed her way back to her room; walking in to find Katy laying on the bed; reading one of her books. Katy wouldn't have acknowledged her, if not for the look of shock and complete disbelief written all over her face. "What's with you?", Katy asked, not moving from her spot. Hilary was still in disbelief over Tyson, now her cousin was talking to her again. "Uhm- its nothing, don't worry about it", she said as she sat on her bed and started to take off her shoes. Of course, Katy didn't buy it, closing her book and walking over to Hilary. "Ok, spill it", Katy said as she sat in front of Hilary, showing her more attention than she did in the past day.

Hesitantly, Hilary sighed heavily and move her hair from her shoulders. "Tyson, he-he said he's-", Hilary couldn't stop stuttering. "He's what? In love with you?", Katy asked, gaping her mouth open when Hilary didn't answer. "Oh my gosh, are you serious?! He told you that?! Wait-wait, did you…happen to talk to Kai?", she asked, trying not to get excited but she couldn't help it. Hilary didn't want to relive the encounter with Kai, looking away from Katy as sadness cloaked her. "He um-He said we would be better off as friends and he didn't want to force something that wasn't natural", she said with much sadness in her voice.

Katy went from excited to apologetic, getting up and giving Hilary a much-needed hug. A little hesitant at first, Hilary hugged back. "I'm so sorry Hilary, I wish it didn't go that way but look at it this way, he was looking out for you and that means more than any relationship", Katy tried to reassure her; and it worked. Hilary cracked a smile and nodded, "Yeah, it does mean more for him to be honest. I just wish he felt the same for me, still hurts a bit", she commented, still disappointed about everything but slowly starting to get over it.

"Um, mind if I ask…what were you and Kai talking about earlier?", Katy let go of Hilary when she heard that question, felt like her breathe caught in her throat. "He uh- just wanted to know if Rei and I were over with because he saw Mariah hanging around here", she was quick to answer as she walked back to her bed, opening her book once more. Noticing her quickness in answering, Hilary wasn't buying it; "Why would he be so interested in that? You two were in here for a while, and that's all you talked about?", she asked as her hostility heightened. Raising an eyebrow at her cousin's sudden jealousy, Katy smirked; "What do you think we did in here? We just talked about that and some other issues. Its not like we were in here making out or anything", Katy reassured her, but Hilary could sense something was different. Just like with herself, Hilary could see Katy's lying face.

" _I hope he didn't reject me because he feels something for Katy_ ", Hilary thought as she sighed heavily and just agreed with whatever Katy said.

Is it getting really good yet? I think so! New chapter coming soon! Reviews are appreciated!


	16. Amends and Messages

And the drama continues! Enjoy 😊

WARNING: There is one scene that may be disturbing to some viewers, view discretion is adviced.

The last day in Beijing had arrived, the tournament had already started but this time, Katy joined the team in the stadium. After speaking with Kai and revealing everything to him, she felt more comfortable and more stable with herself, and with the team. As she sat on the bench, she cheered on the team as they battled against another amateur team; but it was a bit more of a challenge. This team was giving the Bladebreakers a run for their blades.

Hilary was standing as she was cheering everyone on, completely forgetting about everything that had happened the night before. Tyson however, couldn't focus on his battle, felt himself slipping a few times. "I am so stupid, I should've known better", he kept thinking to himself, feeling like the world had come crashing down on him. He didn't regain focus until he heard Katy say something to get his blood boiling once more.

"Come on Tyson, are you the world champion, or aren't you? FOCUS TYSON!", he heard her yell, it pissed him off, but it was enough to get his head back in the game. Within minutes of pure focus on Dragoon and the battle, he was able to put away his opponent.

"The winner is, Tyson of the Bladebreakers! They are moving onto the semi finals in Paris tomorrow!", the announcer shouted into the mic, as Tyson walked off the battle ring. He was less than thrilled though, too much going through his mind about Hilary. "Hey Tyson, why so glum? You won the battle, we're going to Paris", Kenny tried to get him to snap out of his mood, but that didn't work. "I know Chief, I'm just not-", he was cut off when Katy approached him. "Tyson, what the hell was that? You should've crushed that guy within seconds", she commented, only adding fuel to the fire.

"You know what Katy, not now! I am not in the mood for any of your shit", he snapped, but Katy didn't walk away. Before she could say anything, Kai came out of the corner of her eye and stepped into the conversation; "She's right Tyson, you need to get your head out of your ass and focus more. You should've wiped the floor with that blader and he almost gave you a run for your blade. You're not world champion because you paid someone off, show some skill", Kai snapped back, watching Tyson slump on the bench and cross his arms, sighing heavily.

Hilary felt like she was to blame for Tyson's inconsistency, looking at her feet in shame as she felt the tension rise from him. That wasn't the only tension, as Katy started to head back to the locker room, she passed Rei and locked eyes with him for a moment; rolling her eyes before leaving the stadium. Rei didn't know what to do, just looked at the ground in shame as he crossed his arms; until a shadow darkened his space.

"You need to go talk to her, make amends before this blows up in either of your faces", Kai demanded, getting tired of the tension within his team. After some moments of thinking, he decided Kai was right and followed Katy to the locker room. "Katy? Can I talk to you?", he asked when he got closer to her. She turned to see Rei behind her as she approached the locker room, but she didn't go inside, the last thing she wanted was to be alone with him in a closed space, unsure of what he would be thinking. "What about? Didn't we talk enough the other day?", she asked, her eyes holding an annoyed but hurt look to them; standing with her arms crossed.

"Look, I'm sorry for putting you through all of this. I know its not easy and frankly, I'm still dealing with my own emotions", he started, watching her get more annoyed with every word. "Rei, please save it. Just admit you shouldn't have gotten into a relationship with me in the first place, when your heart was clearly still stuck on her. I'm just glad this happened now and not when I would start to feel stronger feelings for you", her eyes held sadness as she spoke those words. Rei couldn't help it, every time he looked into Katy's eyes, he wanted to kiss her; to hold her.

Stepping closer, Rei tried to close the space between them, so he could give her a hug; but she was backing away with every step he took forward. "Katy please, I can't do that. I can't admit I should've waited because I didn't want to. The fact of the matter is, I still have feelings for-", Rei was cut off when he heard a familiar voice coming towards them. "Rei! Hey, there you are", Mariah said as she walked closer. Huffing at the sight of the pink-haired bimbo, Katy crossed her arms and shook her head; "I think we're done here Rei", she said as she started to walk in the opposite direction.

"Done here? What exactly were you two talking about?", Mariah asked loud enough for Katy to hear, making her stop and face Rei once more. "Please tell her Rei, tell her that you still have feelings for her and this thing that was between us is over with", Katy demanded as she saw the rest of the team coming towards them. "Uhm, He already did. Last night, when we were in bed together", Mariah mocked as she tried to get Katy fired up. Mariah walked closer to Katy as she spoke, as if trying to intimidate her but it didn't work. Katy stood her ground as her eyes stared into Mariah's, filled with rage and anger. "Does it bother you that he already slept with me? Does it get under your skin?", Mariah was trying so hard to make Katy push her or do anything to trigger another fight.

Katy only laughed slightly, rolling her eyes; "How can I get angry about something I've never done? Does it bother you that Rei was trying so hard to sleep with me?", Katy taunted back, seeing the fire light up in Mariah's eyes. "You denied him though, right? That's why he came crawling back to me, at least I know how to please my man", Mariah's tactics weren't working physically, but Katy felt like she was about to explode. "Ok girls, stop this", Rei said as he finally decided to step in-between them and push them apart from one another; Katy instantly slapping his hand off her shoulder. "Oh, I have no doubts that was the reason he went back to you, it was probably the only reason since you're so good at pleasing your man. By the way, where's that other guy at? Did he get sick of your slutty ass too?", Katy's taunts triggered a reaction out of Mariah, but she was prepared for it.

"Fuck you!", Mariah yelled as she pushed Katy back. Before Katy could react to the push, Kai was already in-between them, grabbing ahold of Katy's wrist to keep her from going around him. "OK Mariah, that's enough! I think you should go back to your team", he commanded the pink-haired girl to leave. Mariah wiped away a stray tear as she made eye contact with Rei before deciding to walk off, not speaking one word. Rei felt the urge to follow her, but he also wanted to finish his talk with Katy. When Mariah was out of sight, Katy was expecting Kai to let her go but he didn't, instead he started to lead her down the hall. "What are you doing? Where are we going?", she asked as she followed him, seeing as she had no choice.

When they reached a part of the hallway that was secluded, Kai let her go and turned to face her. "What are you doing? Did you forget what happens when you get riled up?", Kai hissed as he stepped closer to her, speaking of the bit beast that dormant inside her. "Of course not, how can I forget about something like that? Besides, I wasn't going to fight her. That would easily get our team disqualified from the tournament", she stated as she crossed her arms, looking down the halls to make sure they were alone. Kai shook his head, sighing heavily; "Black Dranzer is not a bit beast that is easily tamed, he's feeding off your energy and if he feels tension, he will fire up and want to come out. If I were you, I would try to stay away from Mariah, and Rei for that matter", Kai suggested as he let his hands drop. Katy was silent, until a question popped in her head that changed the subject quickly. "By the way, why did you deny Hilary?", she asked.

Kai didn't want to talk about it, just clicked his mouth in an annoyed manner before starting to walk around her. "Oh no, Kai. You're not going anywhere. You're all about getting into other people's business but you don't want to spill your own business. That's not playing fair, now tell me; why did you deny her?", Katy said as she grabbed his elbow and made him stop to face her. He honestly didn't have an answer, not one he wanted to reveal at this time. "I just don't see her in that way, that's it", he tried to short about it, but Katy could tell there was something else going on.

"One thing my mother always taught me was how to read a man, or a boy; and right now, I can read you like a book. There is some other reason, what is that reason Kai?", she kept asking to him, seeing how annoyed he was getting but that only meant she was right. He turned to tried walking away from her once more, but she wasn't giving up. "Come on Kai, fess up. It's because you feel for someone else, isn't it? Isn't it?!", she said loudly as she grabbed his elbow once more.

When she grabbed his elbow, Kai grabbed her wrist and pulled her close to him, his face only inches away from hers. She was surprised, intimidated and confused, putting her free hand on his chest to keep him from coming closer as their eyes met. He didn't say anything, just towered over her with an intense look in his eyes, but a look that said he wasn't sure about something. After blinking a few times, he quickly analyzed their position and let her go, turning away from her.

"I'm sorry, lets just-just get back to the team before they start wandering", he said quickly before he started walking down the hallway, Katy watched for a moment before she followed. She was in complete shock by what just happened, unsure of what to make of it.

" _Ok?...what the hell was that all about?_ ", she thought as she followed him, catching up to him after a few steps.

In the workout room, Bryan was lifting some weights when he heard the door open and slam shut; looking over to see Boris walking in his direction. Respectively, he stopped working out and stood to face his master, breathing heavily from the workout as sweat dripped down his face.

"Bryan, I have a mission for you. As you know, Black Dranzer will be coming back into my hands soon. All that stands in my way is that little bitch; keep a close eye on her, harass her, make Black Dranzer come out as fast as possible. Since you have such a liking towards Katy, I think you'll enjoy this mission, yes?", Boris didn't waste any time, seeing the smile grow on Bryan's face but he added in something else to sweeten the deal. "Your reward for Black Dranzer's return, he's yours", those words made Bryan so happy, he was too shocked to smile.

"Why don't I just make things easier by just cutting him out of her then? You know how much I like to do that", Bryan taunted as he grabbed his pocket knife and twirled it around, smirking sadistically as he watched the blade glimmer in the room light. Hearing Boris laugh, he focused his attention back on him. "Oh Bryan, it would be so easy just to cut him out but; I think you would want to have a little fun, huh? This whore is the daughter of the thief who stole Black Dranzer from me, and since I can't get my revenge on her father, she's going to pay", he said before he turned his attention to the bruise on Bryan's face. "Though I would recommend taking Spencer with you for help, since Black Dranzer seems to give her strength when provoked", he said as he tapped the bruise, causing Bryan to flinch away.

"Oh please, I don't need help handling that bitch. I'll find my own way; and I'll gladly take that offer Boris", Bryan said with a wide smile, seeing Boris nod in approval before he walked out of the workout room. He couldn't help himself, Bryan walked over to the mirrors on the walls and analyzed the bruise even further. "I'll make sure to have my fun with you Katy, but at the end; Black Dranzer will be mine", he said to himself as a sinister smile formed on his face.

Night time came all too quickly, there was a lot of unfinished business between Rei and Katy; and it was driving Rei crazy. He did tell Mariah he was done with her, but he didn't want to end a friendship with her over something like this. Sighing heavily, he got off his bed and put on his shoes, seeing Kai come out of the shower as he opened the door. "Going somewhere Rei?", Kai asked curiously, knowing he was up to no good no matter who he was going to go see. Growing annoyed by Kai's constant interference, Rei gripped the door knob harder and turned to face Kai; "I have to talk to Katy, like you suggested. Now that Mariah has left for Paris, I can finally have some alone time with Katy so I would appreciate it if you would just stay out of it", Rei said as he walked out of the room, slamming the door before Kai heard him knocking on the neighboring room.

As Hilary heard the knocks, she sighed out of annoyance; "Boy can't I get a night to myself?!", she said out loud as she answered the door, shocked to see it was Rei and not someone else. "Oh, Hey Rei, are you looking for Katy?", she asked knowingly. Rei nodded, "Uh yeah, is she decent?", Rei asked politely. Shrugging, Hilary opened the door a bit wider as she leaned against the frame. "I don't know, you might catch her in a bikini because she went down to the pool for a quick sit in the hot tub", Hilary said with a smirk, making Rei blush a bit before he thanked her and headed in the direction of the pool.

Katy was enjoying herself as she sat in the tub, this time keeping her eyes open as she played her music; thinking about the conversation between Rei and herself, along with what happened between she and Kai right after.

" _Rei was about to say something else to me before Mariah came around the corner; I swear I'll kill him if he was trying to tell me about his feelings for me_ " she thought as she balled her fist. " _Kai, on the other hand, I don't know what the hell got into him earlier. He had this weird look in his eyes, like he wanted to say something but didn't think the outcome would be what he wanted_ ", sighing heavily as she leaned against the wall of the tub. " _Why are guys so complicating?_ ", she asked herself before she saw the door open, tensing up as she waited to see who would be walking in.

She relaxed a bit when she saw it was Rei, letting out a breath of relief as he walked up to her. "Hey, you ok? You seem tensed", he said as he leaned against the rail of the hot tub. Katy took out her headphones and put her IPod on the side. "I just thought you were someone else, don't you have a girlfriend to get to?", she asked as she stood up and turned her back to him as she grabbed her towel. Rei couldn't help but check her out, eying the curves of her body as she climbed out of the tub. "Come on Katy, are you going to be like this to me this whole time?", he asked as she wrapped the towel around her body, grabbing her IPod as she walked past him. "Just leave me alone Rei, I already know what you're going to tell me, and I don't care to hear it. If you really had feelings for me, you wouldn't have betrayed me like that", she said as she turned towards him, her eyes holding anger and her voice firm as she spoke.

Sighing out of frustration, Rei walked up to her with confidence; but couldn't help balling his hands into fists. "Listen, I'm sorry for what I did to you. It wasn't fair, I know it was a selfish and rotten thing to do. I just don't want us to be like this, I understand you're angry and I don't blame you; it may not have worked out with us as a couple but I would love to be friends again, if that's ok with you", his words sounded genuine to her, but there was one more obstacle. "What about your girlfriend? Its obvious she and I don't like each other", Katy asked, crossing her arms, her face growing annoyed as she thought about that bitch of his.

Rei didn't know what to say, he knew Mariah wouldn't like the fact that they were friends but right now, he couldn't care less. Walking closer to her, he smirked and shook his head; "I'm positive you two would get along if you tried, she's really a great person", Rei defended, confusing Katy. "Wow, I could've swore you said we would get along, what makes you think that? She hated me since day one and vice versa. She can't be that great of a person if she lets first impressions go in that direction", Rei ran a hand down his face, rubbing his eyes. "The situation wasn't a good one, so the atmosphere was already negative", Katy only huffed, almost laughed at his words. "Please Rei, don't even go there. You seem to forget she tried to fight me earlier. It doesn't matter anyway", she sighed. "I can be civil with her, but if she tries to fight me, I'm going to fight back. As for you and I, we can be friends because I'm tired of the tension too", she said with a smile, but it quickly went to a surprised expression when she felt Rei suddenly wrap his arms around her, pulling her into a tight hug.

"Umm, Rei?", she said as she kept her arms at her side, waiting for him to respond. "I'm just-glad we can be friends again", he whispered as she hugged her tighter, almost taking her breath away. Instead of fighting it, she gave up and hugged him back, wrapping her arms around his waist. The hug seemed to last forever, it was almost becoming intimate until Rei finally let her go. "Sorry, I'm sorry for everything", he said once more. "Rei, lets just move past this OK? Please don't betray my friendship again", she said bluntly, smiling before leaving the pool area, walking into the locker room. With an even bigger smile, Rei walked back to his room feeling like he was on cloud nine, walking back to the room as he swung his arms happily back and forth.

When he got back to the room, Kai was watching TV, seeing the light in Rei's face said he made up with Katy. "You two aren't together again, are you?", Kai immediately asked, putting the remote down. Rei smirked but shook his head; "No, despite how tempting it was. She should be on her way back up soon, she just got done by the pool", Rei said calmly as he flopped on his bed, but when he saw Kai jump and put his shoes on in a quick manner, he grew alert and confused. "What's up Kai?", he asked as he sat up.

"I just need to head somewhere really quick, just remembered something", he said as he basically ran out the door.

Katy had put her towel on the bench as she opened the locker obtaining her clothes, grabbing her shorts first and putting them on before she heard the door open. " _Probably Kai_ ", she thought before she saw someone walk towards her from the corner of her eye. "Kai, you don't have to check on me, I'm fine", she said with a smirk as she grabbed her shirt.

"Oh, but you won't be in a few minutes", that voice wasn't Kai, paralyzed by fear as her head turned towards thee dark figure. It was Bryan.

Gripping her shirt in her hands, she started to back away from him slowly. "What do you want?", she asked in a shaky voice, trying to show she wasn't scared as he approached her. "Oh nothing, just want to 'talk' is all", he said as he suddenly grabbed her by her throat, forcing her to lay down on the nearest bench as he straddled her waist, pinning her by the waist with his and her throat with his hand. "No stop! GET OFF M-", her voice was muted by his hand over her mouth, a knife at her throat. "Shut the fuck up, I have a message to pass along", he said as he held the knife to her cheek, slowly trailing it down to her throat, paralyzing her with fear.

Kai was running as fast as he could towards the pool, sweating dripping down his face. " _How could Rei leave her alone?! He should've walked with her back to the room, damnit!_ ", he thought as he started to close the distance between himself and the pool, adrenaline and anger coursing through his veins.

Tears were pouring down Katy's face as she felt her body go stiff, she felt completely powerless under Bryan as she felt the sharp tip of his knife go down her neck. Her cries were muffled by his hand, his tight grip was hurting her jaw. "Boris informed me of something today, to make our encounters a bit more exciting. When Black Dranzer comes out of your pretty, little body, he's mine. Maybe one day, you will be too", he said sinisterly as he lightly dragged the knife in-between her bikini top, easily slicing the middle of it. Out of instinct, Katy brought her hands to her chest to cover herself, more tears flowing from her eyes.

Just then, as if someone had put a hot skillet on her scar, that pain was back but it was worse than before, her whole body tensing up as her scream couldn't even be muffled by Bryan's hand. It felt like her whole right side was on fire, she could've swore her scar split open. While using one hand to hold her top together, she felt the pain turn into adrenaline and that helped drive her other fist into the side of his head. Due to Bryan's position, he only swayed a bit from the impact, supporting himself by putting a hand on the neighboring lockers. Smirking down at her, "That was a good hit", he said confidently before backhanding her across the face, busting her lip. She wasn't expecting that as she took in a pained breath, feeling like her breath was getting caught in her throat.

"Stupid bitch, It would be so easy for me to just cut him out of you now, but unfortunately for you, I like anticipation; I have patience. Just be aware, we are always watching, and we will be there when Black Dranzer finally breaks free. He will be mine, and you will pay for your father's debts", he scolded, his anger forcing the knife a little too far into her skin as he drug it down the other side of her body, causing her to scream from the pain but it was muffled by his hand once more. She could feel some blood dripping down her side.

"Consider that a present from me, I told you that you were going to pay", he said with a smirk before he suddenly felt someone grab her from his hair and slam him onto the floor, looking up to see it was Kai. Katy immediately rolled off the bench and held her shirt to her side, trying to stop the bleeding as her other hand held her bikini top together.

"Ahh Kai, come to join the fun? Well you're too late, I already started", Bryan said as he recovered from the throw, but Kai didn't let him up, throwing his fists into Bryan's face before he had the chance to even stand up. "I told you to never touch her again, you son of a bitch!", Kai scolded as he kicked Bryan in the stomach, making him grunt from the pain. Bryan looked at Katy, who was sitting against the furthest locker, holding her top together with one hand as she held her side with the other.

"Just you wait Kai" he then slowly stood up; "You know Black Dranzer better than any of us, so you know what kind of pain he can bring her if he's not out soon. I'm just trying to…hurry the process a bit", he said with an evil smirk, looking at Katy with a wink. Kai couldn't contain his anger anymore, grabbing Bryan by his neck and slamming him into the nearest locker; "You better stay away from her, if you know what's good for you. Tell Boris, he doesn't have only one enemy here. Katy is my problem, therefore, I'm your problem. To make this clear to you, if you ever get within fifty feet of Katy again, you will have an even bigger problem on your hands", Kai threatened before he threw Bryan towards the door, watching him stumble before turning towards him with a smirk before walking away.

The terror from what just happened caused Katy to become weak at the knees, she no longer had the energy to even stand up. Turning towards her, Kai immediately went up to her, kneeling in front of her; "Katy, are you ok?", he asked as he put his hands on her shoulders, which she instinctively pushed away since she was still in 'fight or flight' mode. "Its ok. He's not coming back, you're safe now", he told her calmly as he put his hands up in defense, to give her some space. Shaking her head, more tears came from her eyes as she looked up at him. "No I'm not Kai!", she yelled before sniffling. "I'm not going to be safe until Black Dranzer is out of me, even then; Boris won't stop coming after me", she cried as she brought her knees up to her chest, feeling Kai start to wrap his arms around her waist to lift her up; but hissed when his hand went across her fresh cut. Pulling his arm back, he saw some blood on his hand and cursed under his breath.

"Come on, lets get you cleaned up", he said as he took off his scarf and opened it up, wrapping it around her upper body before effortlessly picking her up in his arms. Katy had never been carried like this, even in the horror of the moment, she almost felt like a princess when her knight in shining armor comes to rescue her.

" _The irony of those fairytale stories_ ", she thought as she rested her head on Kai's shoulder, wrapping her arms around his shoulders to support herself.

There you have it! Let me know if that situation between Katy and Bryan was too much and I won't do so much with those scenes anymore, but remember, this story is rated M and will be graphic at times. Just fair warning for those of you who are sensitive to that type of situation.


	17. Alternative

Its getting a big intense huh? I have to say, I'm proud with how far this story has come but I must thank my fans for giving me the ideas! I didn't intend for Katy to be a blader, she was supposed to be a former dancer, but this is so much better!

Enjoy!

Kai had been gone for a while, at least it seemed like that for Rei. Walking out of his room, he wandered if Katy was back yet and knocked on Hilary's door. She answered but it looked like she had been asleep, her hair was a mess and her eyes were half open. "Rei? Whats going on? Do you know what time it is?", she said as she opened the door for him to come in, which he did so to see that Katy wasn't in her bed. "Sorry Hilary, I was just wandering if Katy was back from the pool; is she in the shower?", he asked as he looked in the direction of the bathroom. His questions confused Hilary, running a hand through her hair. "What is this about Rei?", she asked as she yawned.

"Nothing, just curious if she was back yet. Kai took off as soon as I got back from talking to her at the pool; I haven't seen him since and its been almost an hour", Rei's words made Hilary's mind start to work, she thought it was odd her cousin wasn't back yet as well. When her mind arrived at a conclusion, she became shocked. "I think I know what's going on", she said with an eyebrow raised, crossing her arms as Rei gave her a confused look.

Holding an ice pack to her lip, Katy watched as Kai looked for more bandages. His scarf was replaced by a bigger towel, but she still held it in her lap. The nurse's station was vacant, Kai had to pick the lock and luckily there was no alarm on the door. As she watched him gather some ointment and bandages, she couldn't help but let her mind wander about why he was being so nice to her; about what happened earlier in the hall way and what his connection to Bryan was. "Can I ask you something?", she asked as he approached her, putting the package of bandages beside her without acknowledging her question.

Without missing a beat, she proceeded. "Why are you being so nice to me? Is it because of Black Dranzer?", she asked, seeing his eyebrow twitch to her question before he looked down at her, ushering her to drop the towel. When she shook her head, he sighed heavily before taking his scarf off her lap and holding it in front of her; like a curtain to shield her from him. "Fix your top", he ordered her, which she quickly did by tying the cut parts back together. "Are you going to answer my question?", she asked as she swipe her scarf out of his hands, raising her eyebrow curiously.

He quickly started to clean her injury on her side, trying to avoid her question but with her sitting right there; it was very difficult to do so. "Lean back", he ordered once more, waiting for her to do so before applying the ointment, feeling her flinch under his touch. "To answer your questions, you're apart of our team so I am looking out for you. Black Dranzer is a bit beast with a lot of power, as you know well of. He's a very wanted Bit beast amongst a group of corrupt beybladers; I am the only one who has a handle on Black Dranzer's power. That's why I'm doing this, I will hold onto him whenever he comes out", he said as he closed the ointment, grabbing a large bandage and gently placing it on the cut.

Katy wasn't buying that entire answer, she had a great feeling there was something else making Kai tend to her more than anyone else. When she saw he was done, she leaned back forward and went to wrap the towel around herself once more; but Kai wasn't finished. Before she could fully wrap the towel around her, he moved the right side of the towel and looked at her scar, seeing it looked like it was burned. "Does that hurt?", he asked as he took the ice pack from her and held it to her burned skin, hearing her hiss from the pain. "Yeah, I think he's getting pretty close to coming out. The pain felt like my skin was melting off", she said as she looked at her lap.

"It would be so much easier to just have him taken out, but how can we even do that without everyone making a big deal about it? The last thing you need is any sort of attention to attract Boris even more", he said, trying to ignore the fact that Katy was burning holes into his face with her eyes.

"I have one more question", she waited until he made eye contact; "What was all that about earlier, in the hallway?", expecting him to look away, which he did after a few moments; handing her the ice pack and turning towards the trash can.

"Let's get back, we've been gone a lot longer than I anticipated", he said as he put the rest of the bandages away and threw away the rags he used to clean the blood. Katy almost laughed, rolling her eyes as she slowly got off the exam table. "As usual, avoiding the important questions Kai", her words made him stop at the door, keeping his back to her as he let out a silent sigh. "This isn't the place, nor the time to discuss this Katy", he said before opening the door, waiting for her to walk out so he could relock it and shut off the lights. "Then when Kai? When is it ever a good time to discuss this?", she said as she remained where she was, refusing to leave until she got some answers.

Growing annoyed, Kai held the door open for her; "Lets go", he said as he patiently waited for her to leave with him. Katy knew she wasn't going to win this one, he would probably force her to come with him if she didn't comply. Hesitantly, she walked out of the nurse's station with the towel still wrapped around her body.

" _You'll talk, one way or another_ ", she thought to herself as they walked in unison.

Once they got to their rooms, Katy fished around in her jean pockets for her room key; cursing to herself when she realized she must've dropped it in the locker room. "What? Don't have your key?", she heard Kai ask, turning her head towards him. "Uh no, its pretty late too. I don't know if Hilary will be awake right now", she said as she sighed heavily.

Kai then opened his door, looking inside to see if Rei was asleep; but shocked to learn that he wasn't even there. " _Great, this night just keeps getting better and better_ ", he thought sarcastically as he held the door open for Katy. "Come on, you can take Rei's bed. He's not even here", Kai said, much to Katy's shock. "What do you mean he's not here? Where do you think he went?", she asked as she walked into the room, watching Kai close and lock the door behind him. "I don't know, and I don't care. As long as he's on the plane tomorrow morning, it doesn't' matter what he does", he said as he walked past her and started to rummage through his luggage.

"You're still angry with him, aren't you?", he heard Katy ask before he gathered some sweat pants and a shirt from his bag, standing up to walk towards her. He paused for a moment when he realized she had taken the towel off and put it on the desk nearby; his eyes going over the curves of her body before he realized he was staring at her. "Technically, I should be angry with you too, but miracles happen, right?", he said as he handed her the folded clothes. "Here, you can wear this for tonight; but I want them back by morning", he said sternly, watching her smirk and nod in acceptance. "Thanks", she said as she walked into the bathroom, shutting the door.

" _Get it together Kai, now is not the time_ ", he thought as he took off his shoes and changed his shirt, noticing the blood stain from when he was carrying Katy. _"If he goes after her again, I swear I'll kill him_ ", he thought once more, his hand gripping the shirt tightly.

As Katy changed into Kai's clothes, she couldn't decide if she wanted to take off her bikini top or leave it on. " _I can't believe I'm about to spend the night with Kai_ ", she thought as she decided to take off the bikini top and put on the black shirt he had given her. His smell was all over the shirt, it was really intriguing and intoxicating; pausing in mid dress just to take in a big breath of the shirt. " _Damn, this boy sure smells good for not being interested in girls_ ", she thought as she set aside her bikini top, taking off her shorts and bikini bottom. " _Oh shit, I'm about to go commando_ ", she immediately thought when she realized she didn't have any underwear to change into; nor did Kai give her any of his to borrow, not that she would take them anyways. " _Oh well, its not like he would try anything anyways, right?_ ", she wasn't too confident on Kai's intentions as she let her hair loose and checked herself out in the mirror.

" _Damn, how am I going to explain this to everyone?_ ", her fingers went over her busted lip, seeing a bruise start to form on the side of her mouth. " _They won't believe I got into it with Mariah, since she's not even here_ ", she thought as she washed her face, sighing heavily as she dried herself off.

Kai had already changed into his sweat pants and shirt for sleeping, turning on the tv as he laid down on his bed; he heard the bathroom door open and saw Katy walk out, watching her slowly get into Rei's bed. "What if Rei comes back while I'm asleep?", she asked, not wanting to put Rei on the floor. Kai was silent for a moment, flipping through the channels; "There is plenty of room on these beds, I'm sure he won't mind sleeping next to you; unless you mind it?", he asked as his eyes shifted in her direction. She didn't know what to say, a blush forming on her face as she pulled the blankets over her body.

"Uhm, I don't care where I sleep; but I know if Mariah finds out, it won't be good", she commented, watching him flip through the channels. "Since when do you care about what she thinks?", he asked as he stopped on the beyblade channel, watching a random battle from earlier in the day. "I don't care, I guess I just don't want to cause problems for Rei", she answered, lightly touching the side of her face and flinching when she did so.

There were a few more awkward moments of silence before Kai turned off the tv, pulling the blankets over himself as he relaxed against the pillows. "Like I said, these beds have plenty of room on them, so it doesn't matter to me where you choose to sleep. If Rei comes back, just sleep on the floor or the other alternative", he said as he turned his back to her. Katy knew what he was implying, but also knew he wouldn't just come out and say it either, raising an eyebrow to his words. "Alternative?", he heard her ask.

"You can sleep next to me if you feel comfortable doing that, I won't touch you; I promise" his words seemed legit, the room suddenly getting dark as he turned off the light. "Goodnight", she heard him say as she sat on the bed, thinking about what to do. The last thing she wanted was to be in Rei's bed when he comes back, knowing he might still try to do something and risk Rei discovering her injuries.

" _I sure as hell don't feel like explaining anything to anyone; its bad enough I have a busted lip_ ", she thought as she sighed heavily, getting out of Rei's bed and slowly making her way into Kai's bed. The bed was big enough, but there was maybe a one foot gap between herself and Kai.

Kai's eyes were closed until he felt his bed shift, snapping them open before he looked behind him to see Katy laying next to him. " _Why did I have to open my big mouth?_ ", he thought as he tried to settle back down and closed his eyes once more. He was almost asleep before he heard Katy's voice once more; "Kai? Are you awake?", she asked, bringing the blanket up to her chin. "What is it?", he asked bluntly, tucking his arm under the pillow.

"Thank you; for everything", she said quietly, her voice stating that she was smiling. He couldn't help but smile himself, closing his eyes once more. "Don't mention it", he answered before sighing out of tiredness. "Goodnight Katy", he said once more before falling asleep. "Goodnight", she replied quietly as she snuggled into her pillow and fell asleep with ease.

The next morning came quickly for Rei, who had fallen asleep in Hillary's room while waiting for Katy to come back. Rubbing his eyes, he quickly realized where he was, jumping up and walking out of the room as he cursed himself. Before he left completely, he looked back in the room to see if Katy was back, but he didn't see her sleeping anywhere. Confused, he went into his room to alert Kai that Katy was missing; learning a new detail as his eyes gazed upon the sight before him.

Kai and Katy were sleeping in the same bed, merely inches away from one another. Katy's back was to Kai, as Kai slept face up with an arm behind his head.

" _What the hell?_ ", Rei thought, his face holding a shocked expression as he walked into the bathroom and washed his face, trying to wipe the sleep from his eyes. Looking at the clock, he saw it was 5am; their flight wasn't leaving for another five hours. " _Are they together now?_ ", he instantly thought as he walked out of the bathroom and laid down on his bed, looking over at the sleeping Katy to notice a bruise on the side of her face and her lip was busted.

" _Ok, now I'm officially confused_ ", he continued thinking as he laid on his bed, thinking about getting some more sleep but there were too many questions going through his mind. Just the thought of Katy and Kai together made his blood boil, not because he still had feelings for her, but because that would mean Kai had liked her this entire time. It would mean he was benched out of sheer jealously…

" _That better not be why he benched me in the second round, I swear I'll kill him if that was the reason_ ", he thought as he closed his eyes for a moment, taking in a breath and exhaling in an attempt to relax.

At 7am, Kai's alarm went off with a loud beep. As the groaning leader slammed the alarm silent, he sat up slowly as he rubbed his eyes. Looking to his left, he was surprised to see that Katy was asleep next to him, looking at Rei's bed to see Rei snoozing as well. " _Oh yeah, that's right_ ", he thought as he remembered why she came into his bed in the first place. Katy then rolled over, so she was facing Kai, still sound asleep as she snuggled the blanket to her chest. As Kai looked down at her, he couldn't help but smile at how sweet she looked, moving her hair from her face ever so gently.

"Where did you two go last night?", he heard Rei ask, noticing he looked annoyed and a bit angry.

"That's none of your business", Kai answered as he grabbed some fresh clothes and went into the bathroom to take a shower.

Hilary had been awake for a short while, realizing she was the only one in her room made her angry enough to pack up all her stuff and go into Tyson's room to wait for the transportation to the airport, leaving Katy's stuff in the room but locking it. "Good morning, Hilary", Max said as he watched Hillary come into their room, the atmosphere growing tense as he saw the look on her face. "What's wrong?", he asked as he put on a new shirt.

"Oh nothing! Everything is just peachy!", Hilary said all too excitedly, raising the eyebrows of everyone in the room. "Yeah, right. What's going on?", Kenny asked, putting his laptop in his luggage bag. Hilary didn't want to go into detail about anything, but she couldn't hide the fact that she was furious. The conversation she had with Rei last night really opened her eyes to a lot of things; especially with Kai's behavior towards Katy.

Last night

 _"I noticed it since day 1, Kai probably has a thing for her and that's why he got so angry when he found out she and I were dating", Rei explained as he sat on Katy's bed, sighing heavily as Hilary did the same on the neighboring bed. She couldn't help but feel her blood start to boil, gripping the edge of the bed tightly as she squinted her eyes shut. "Rei, do you think he denied me because he has feelings for her?", she asked as she looked at him, almost in tears; looking away to wipe the tears from her eyes. He was a little surprised by her sudden run of emotions, "Um, I don't know. At least he told you the truth, right?'', Rei asked, his voice sounding calm but questioning what exactly happened between Hilary and Kai._

 _There were a few tense moments of silence before Hilary looked back at Rei with a furious look in her eyes. "Did he?", she asked, tears now freely falling from her eyes._

 _Sighing heavily, Rei got up from his seat and sat next to her, wrapping his arm around her shoulders in a friend type of way. "Hey, don't cry", he said soothingly before reaching over and giving her a tissue to wipe her tears. "I don't know if he told you the truth or not, but knowing Kai, he did tell the truth; but only part of the truth. Maybe in the moment, he didn't want to completely break your heart; just to let you down easy", he tried to reassure her; but it didn't work._

" _By going after my cousin is letting me down easy? I don't think so Rei", she said angrily as she stood up and walked into the bathroom._

REALITY

Hilary threw her bags on the floor, sitting on one of the beds as Tyson came out of the shower. It wasn't hard to sense the change in atmosphere, putting on a shirt before turning to look at the angry Hilary sitting on the bed. "What's with you?", he asked curiously.

"I SAID EVERYTHING IS PEACHY!", she snapped, making everyone in the room stop what they were doing, everyone could feel the temperature in the room change. "Uhh, right", Kenny's voice broke the silence, but not before Rei came into the room. "Hey Rei, is Kai up yet?", Max asked as he gathered his bags together.

"Uhm, yeah he's up", his voice seemed innocent enough to everyone, except Hilary. She could tell by the look on his face that he located her M.I.A cousin. That only infuriated her more…

As Kai got out of the shower, he walked out after putting the towel over the curtain. Katy was just waking up, but slowly and painfully. Groaning in pain as she grabbed her head, she slowly sat up; "Hey, how do you feel?", she heard Kai ask as he approached her. She rubbed her eyes, slowly remembering what happened last night and how she ended up in Kai's bed. "Like hell", she responded as she laid her head back down, running a hand through her hair. "Did Rei come back last night?", she asked, her voice rasp.

By hearing that question, Kai then realized what kind of pot he was just stirring by allowing her to sleep in his bed last night. " _Great, now everyone is going to think we're together, fuck!_ ", he thought as he sat next to her, running his hands through his damp hair, "Yeah, he is in the other room; so is everyone else", his eyes moved to her injury. "How does your cut feel? Does it hurt?", he asked as he went to pull her shirt up to look but she stopped him, grabbing his wrist. "Its fine Kai, my entire body hurts", she said as she sat up once more, letting out a pained sigh before standing up.

After Katy put her bikini top back on, she realized she didn't have a shirt of her own to wear so she had no choice but to go back to her room to get another shirt; before realizing she didn't have her key. "Shit", she said out loud before she went across the hall, seeing that Tyson's door was open. When she went inside, she could feel the tension, looking around the room until her eyes landed on Hilary.

"Hey, I need to get into the room and I don't have my key", she told Hilary, who seemed like she was about to start yelling at her until she saw the bruise on Katy's face. "What happened to you?!", Hilary asked as she walked up to her cousin, who immediately backed away. "Nothing, I need to get into the room", Katy said as she walked back towards their room, expecting Hilary to follow her.

"Was she wearing Kai's clothes?", she heard Tyson ask, growing even more annoyed but that was the least of her worries right now as she followed Katy to the other room.

"Ok, spill it. Where were you last night and what happened to your face?", Hilary said more forcefully as she closed to the door behind her, watching her cousin dig through her bag for some clothes. "I don't want to talk about it right now, but I will tell you this; I didn't sleep with Kai if that is what you're thinking, nor are we even together. I just slept in his room because I lost my room key. I'm also wearing Kai's clothes because, once more, I locked myself out and I only had my bathing suit. Does that explain everything to you?", Katy said as she stopped digging through her bag, waiting for Hilary to shrug or make response to her words.

"Um, OK. That does answer some questions, but I still want to know what happened to your face", she said as Katy went back to going through her bag. Just then, Katy noticed something was missing from her bag, moving more of her clothes to the side before completely dumping out her luggage bag. "What's wrong?", Hilary asked as she watched cousin go through the room in a panic.

"Did you see a little bag anywhere? Its black with a zipper all the way around, has the initials K.T on it?", Katy asked as she started to look under the bed, through the bed sheets, in the bathroom, everywhere. "Uhm, no. Was is it?", she heard Hilary ask before it suddenly felt like she was mentally struck by lightning. Her key was missing, after the assault from Bryan took place; it wouldn't take a genius to figure out what happened to her mom's Beyblade. She couldn't explain anything to Hilary right now, deciding to take a few breaths to calm down before turning towards her with an embarrassed look on her face. "Um, nevermind. I must've left it at home, it's just something my mom gave me that I take everywhere with me", she said before calmly repacking her bag and grabbing a change of clothes before heading into the bathroom for a shower.

The second the door closed, Katy started to silently but physically cursing herself. "Fuck, Fuck, Fuck! Bryan stole my Beyblade; fuck!", she thought to herself as she grabbed fist full of her hair, sliding down the wall next to the shower. Tears streaming down her face as she looked up at the ceiling; shaking her head in disbelief.

" _Mom, what do I do? Please tell me what to do!_ ", her mind was going into tornado mode, and there was no turning back. Just when things couldn't get any worse for her, Black Dranzer was feeding off her energy once more, sending small amounts of pain through her body that caused her to tense up, taking in a sharp breath before something different happened; she felt her body go completely limp and her eyes rolled up into her head. 

"Now you're….taking my energy? You really are…a greedy bit beast", she said quietly as she fell into a slumber, closing her eyes as she sat against the wall.

Sorry it took a while for an update! I had some things going on and needed my attention; plus I didn't know how to completely go about this chapter. Let me know what you think of this and please send me your ideas!


	18. Tensions Rising

Things are slowly getting worse, now go forth my fans!

I also want to dedicate this chapter to two special fans, one of which has a birthday this weekend and I was asked to do this for her. I've never been asked to do this before, so I feel really honored to do so! Happy Birthday to Saira's Sister! I hope you have a wonderful birthday and I hope you enjoy this chapter!

BTW Saira, you should make an account so you can send me messages with ideas for future chapters!

Enjoys 😊

"Katy? Are you OK?", Hilary asked as she knocked on the door, not hearing a peep from her cousin or even a pin drop in that bathroom. Katy had been in the bathroom for going on half an hour, which was odd considering she wasn't sick, to Hilary's knowledge anyways. She tried the doorknob, shocked to see it was unlocked; wandering inside to see Katy was passed out on the bathroom floor.

"Katy? Katy?", she tried to shake her awake, but her efforts were in vain. "Katy! Wake up!", she said a little louder, shaking her shoulder harder before feeling for a pulse on her neck. Letting out a sigh of relief that she felt the beat, she tried giving Katy light smacks on her face. "Katy, you have to get up, come on!", she cried out of frustration before she heard someone knocking on the door.

"Hilary, is everything OK?", she heard Rei ask before she bolted for the door, quickly opening it. "Oh thank god you're here, something is wrong with Katy. She's just passed out on the floor", Hilary explained as she led Rei to the bathroom. He immediately went into EMT mode and started checking her pulse, analyzing her breathing and trying to open her eye lids. "She seems OK, did she hit her head on anything?", he asked as he turned her onto her back, holding her head still. "I don't think so, I didn't hear any loud thump. I just thought she might have been sick or something since she was taking so long in the bathroom. Should I get Kai?", Hilary asked without hesitation, as if Kai had some magical power of healing.

Rei shook his head, gently picking up Katy in his arms and walking out of the bathroom. "No, I can handle it", he said as he gently placed her on her bed. "Soak a rag for me in cold water", he commanded to Hilary, who quickly did as she was told and handed the cold rag to Rei. "Hopefully this works", he said as he rung out the rag over Katy's face, almost instantly waking her up. She jumped up quickly, wiping the water off her face. Both Rei and Hilary let out a breath of relief, looking at each other in disbelief. "What the hell?! Why did you dump water on my face? You Jerk!", Katy yelled as she smacked Rei on the shoulder.

"Hey you were the one that gave us a scare, passed on the floor like you were; we thought something was seriously wrong with you!", Hilary yelled as she approached her cousin, who seemed confused. "What are you talking about? I just laid down for a short nap and I didn't want to be disturbed. Obviously, it didn't work!", she said as she stood up, heading for the bathroom before she heard a knock at the door. She opened the door without hesitation to see it was Kai; who looked panicked and confused. "What's going on?", he asked as he pushed his way into the room.

"Oh nothing, I decided to take a short nap and Rei thought it would be a good idea to dump water on my face. I'm going to take a shower now, excuse me", Katy said with some 'sass' behind her voice, slamming the bathroom door and locking it this time. Now, Kai was even more confused, looking at Hilary and Rei for answers.

"She was taking too long in the bathroom, so I checked on her and found her passed out on the floor", Hilary started. "That was when I came in and brought her to her bed and rung out a rag over her face. She wasn't responding to anything Kai, I had no choice; she scared us", Rei continued calmly but with concern. "Is there something going on that we should know about Kai?", he asked as he crossed his arms, determined to get answers.

Kai was dumbfounded that she would just pass out like that, but he mentally predicted Black Dranzer was starting to wear her down. His eyes looked at the bathroom door until he heard the shower turn on, sighing heavily as he exited the room. "No, there is nothing to discuss. We leave in an hour", he said before shutting the door behind him. Rei and Hilary were left with their thoughts, shaking their heads before they also left the room.

The hot water hit Katy's skin like refreshing bullets, she could feel her whole body get a heated chill before she relaxed under the shower head. As she ran her hands over her body with soap, she felt a stinging pain come from her left side; cursing as she remembered the cut. It looked good for being fresh from last night, it closed quickly after the ointment was applied so she wouldn't need stitches.

" _I can't believe that bastard stole my mom's Beyblade; the nerve of him!_ ", she thought out of anger as she leaned her head against the wall. " _I have to get it back, one way or another_ ", her hands continued washing her body before she started to wash her hair.

The plane ride to Paris was very awkward and quiet to start. This time, Hilary was seated next to Tyson, Kai next to Katy and Rei next to Max while Kenny had a middle seat.

As the plane took off, Tyson looked out the window; trying to keep his mind on the tournament instead of the person sitting next to him. " _I should've just kept my mouth shut, maybe there wouldn't be so much awkward tension between Hilary and I_ ", he thought as he watched Beijing disappear, only to be replaced by clouds shortly after. Hilary couldn't help but feel guilty for how Tyson was feeling, lightly tapping his shoulder to get his attention. "Hey, are you ok?", she asked quietly, trying to be discreet. Tyson only shrugged, sighing heavily as he relaxed in his seat. "I'm fine", he said boldly, crossing his arms.

She couldn't take it anymore, she hated this tension. She had to do something, to cheer him up or else he wasn't going to do well in the tournament and he might lose his title. She bit her lip for a moment and closed her eyes, taking in a short breath. "Look, its not that I don't feel something for you. I just don't know what it is yet", she stated, quickly getting his attention. "What do you mean? You rejected me and now you're changing your mind? Spare me Hilary", he snapped but in a quiet tone. "Listen to me Tyson, I'm not pulling your leg or changing my mind. You stormed off before I could even say anything to you. Just like always, you assume stuff before you listen to the facts", she scolded as she faced him, determination and annoyance written all over her face.

Tyson wanted to believe her, he wanted to hug her, and kiss her for the first time. There was something about Hilary's demeanor that seemed off, but maybe that was his mind going in a different direction. "What do you mean by you don't know what you're feeling?", he asked once more, this time in a calmer manner. Hilary tried to remain calm and give him an explanation, but she was drawing a blank. "I don't know what it is Tyson, I just don't know. What I do know is I care so much for you, and you mean the world to me. Maybe that feeling I'm unsure of could be what you're looking for", she said with a soft smile on her face.

" _Is she toying with me?_ ", Tyson thought as he made eye contact with her, shocked by her words.

"Tyson, I may not exactly share the same feelings as you but-", she took his hand into hers. "I'm willing to discover those feelings with you. Not right this second, but after the tournament, OK?", she asked as she squeezed his hand. Hilary couldn't commit herself to him just yet, she still had some feelings for Kai and there was still a lot of unanswered questions with Katy.

He was still shocked that she was saying she would give him a chance, squeezing her hand back after a few moments. "Ok, Hilary. After the tournament", he agreed as he smiled, leaning back in his chair and looking out the window. The seat belt sign then turned off to allow passengers to use the bathroom, but when Hilary got up to use the bathroom, she was pulled back into her chair. Tyson hasn't let go of her hand, his grip was still tight. A blush formed on Hilary's face, slowly sitting back down as she waited for him to let go of her hand.

Looking out at the clouds, Katy did her best to stay awake; but it was growing to be almost impossible. She could feel herself drifting off yet again, rubbing her eyes to wake up. "Are you OK?", she heard Kai ask, seeing a look of concern in his eyes. "I'm fine Kai, just a little tired", she answered as she rubbed her face. She wanted so badly to just break down, to tell him about her mother's Beyblade and how Black Dranzer is ready to come out; the damn bird was stealing from her now.

"Katy, do me a favor and don't bullshit me, OK? Your energy is being sucked out of you, that's why you passed out earlier, right?", he asked in a hushed tone, crossing his arms. Katy was a bit taken back by his sudden abrasiveness, but she knew he was right. Nodding to his words, she relaxed against her chair; putting her hand on her scar. She could feel the warmth from Black Dranzer, even though there was no pain. "That's not the only problem I have; Bryan is the one who took the room key", she explained, tears starting to form in her eyes. "He took my mother's Beyblade", a tear escaped her eyes, quickly wiping it away as she looked out the window.

Kai knew Bryan was crazy, he knew what he was capable of and what Boris was turning the Blitzrkrieg boys into. It made him absolutely sick; his face cringed at the thought of what Bryan was capable of doing to Katy. _"I can't stand this anymore, just the thought of Katy getting hurt makes my blood boil_ ", he thought.

Without warning, Katy felt Kai's hand grab hers, feeling him squeeze it as he looked into her eyes. "Don't worry Katy, we will get your mom's Beyblade back; and we will safely get Black Dranzer out of you", he whispered, squeezing her hand tightly. Nodding, Katy broke eye contact for a moment to look behind them and in front of them, thinking about the rest of the team. "I have to tell the rest of the team; keeping them in the dark about this just feels wrong and they probably think we're dating now", Katy smirked after thinking such thoughts, but when she saw the look in Kai's eyes, a blush quickly formed on her face. His eyes were soft but seemed determined; he didn't immediately object about what she said either. " _OK? He's only making my assumptions easier to believe_ ", She thought as shifted uncomfortably in her seat, clearing her throat. "Why are you looking at me like that?", she asked, raising an eyebrow before looking down at their linked hands.

When she looked down at their hands, Kai followed her gaze and immediately let go of her hand, also clearing his throat. "It's nothing, just wanted to tell you that you're not alone in this", he said as he leaned back in his chair, crossing his arms as he looked at the small TV screen in front of him. Katy wasn't stupid, she could tell by his behavior that he felt something for her; but there was no way he would ever come out and say it.

"Thanks, I appreciate that Kai", she said quietly before she stood up, stepping over Kai's legs to get to the carry-on storage above them. She opened the storage door and pulled down her small bag, searching through her bag for her IPod and her book. After finding her book and IPod, she put her bag back in the storage area and closed the door, not even noticing that her shirt had ridden up just enough for Max and Rei to see how inflamed her scar was.

"Gee Katy, what happened?", Max asked as he moved her shirt only slightly to see more of the scar, but she instantly smacked it away. "Nothing Max, don't worry about it", she said bluntly before she felt Rei's eyes on her. "What?", she asked in annoyance. Rei looked irritated but concerned; breaking eye contact with her after a second. "Nothing", he stated before looking out the window. Rolling her eyes, Katy stepped back over Kai to get back to her seat, sitting heavily before putting in her headphones and opening her book.

" _There is something going on with those two, and I'm going to find out what it is_ ", Rei thought as he stared intently into the back of Katy's seat. Determination and aggravated curiosity written all over his face.

The plane finally landed in Paris, and everyone was ready to check into their hotel rooms. It was same set up as Beijing, everyone was paired into their rooms.

In the room of Rei and Kai, there was some tension rising. Rei was watching Kai clean his Dranzer, while he was very lightly cleaning his Drigger.

Feeling Rei's atmosphere, Kai let out a heavy sigh. "What is it, Rei?", he asked in an annoyed tone. Rei didn't know how he could sense it, but there was no doubting Kai's ability to read people. "You said before that you hate being lied to, well that goes for everyone here. Are you and Katy a thing now?'', Rei just came right out and asked, having no more patience to beat around the bush.

As much as Kai wanted to tell Rei to back off his business, he felt like he had to put an end to this nosiness going around. "Of course not, she only stayed in our room because she lost her key", he answered, continuing to clean Dranzer. Narrowing his eyes, Rei finished cleaning Drigger and put his Beyblade on the towel. "That doesn't explain why she was in your bed", Rei's words were only getting under Kai's skin. "She didn't want to put you out, so I told her she could sleep in my bed since it was big enough and unlike someone, I know how to keep my hands to myself", Kai's insult made Rei glare at him, growing more frustrated. "What are you getting at Kai? I didn't touch Katy", Rei defended, his voice starting to get loud.

When he heard those words, Kai stopped what he was doing; looking at Rei with narrow eyes. "I never said you did but thank you for announcing that. It explains why you went back to Mariah, right?", Kai asked as he put Dranzer down. "I went back to Mariah because I realized I still had feelings for her, and I didn't want to continue with Katy if that was really how I felt. It wouldn't have been fair to her", Rei explained, feeling his muscles tense as he clenched his fists. Kai clicked his lip in annoyance, shaking his head before standing up. "If you wanted to be fair to Katy, you shouldn't have involved Katy at all", Kai responded as he turned towards Rei, seeing how angry he was getting.

"Just what is your deal with Katy? You two seem to be getting awfully close", Rei demanded to know, but Kai wasn't about to crack. "If you think she and I are together, you're mistaken. Besides, why does it matter to you? Have you developed feelings for her?", Kai asked. However, Rei couldn't answer that question, he just stared intensely at the floor, answering Kai's question without speaking.

" _I am getting so sick of this shit_ ", Kai thought before he started to walk out of the room. "Do yourself a favor Rei; stay away from Katy if you have those types of feelings. She seriously doesn't need the distraction right now", Kai warned before leaving the room, slamming the door as he did so. Kai's words only confused Rei even more, now he was most curious about why Kai would say something like that.

Boris was sitting in his room, typing away on his laptop when he heard a knock at the door; opening it to see Bryan standing there. "Ahh Bryan, come on in", he said as he held the door open for him, locking it afterwards. "Did you get it?", Boris asked; obviously pointing at the object in his hands. It was the bag that contained Katy's Beyblade. Nodding, Bryan put it on the desk and sat in the neighboring chair. Boris opened the bag and smirked sinisterly at the sight of the Beyblade he's been dying to get his hands on. "Excellent Bryan, great job. I assume it was easy to get the key from her?", he asked as he looked at his face, shaking his head at the condition of Bryan's face.

"She's a feisty one, isn't she? Why don't you use more resources?", Boris asked with a smirk, seeing the confused look on Bryan's face. "What do you mean? I can handle her just fine", he said with confidence. Boris almost laughed, leaning back in his chair. "Besides, I would've done more if Kai hadn't interfered", Bryan commented, which gained more of Boris's attention. "Kai you say? He came to Katy's rescue? That's surprising to hear", Boris said before an idea popped into his head. "Maybe he's protecting her because he wants Black Dranzer back for himself, I would believe that. He would finally have a chance to have the most powerful bit beast in the world without having to go through me", Boris said as he closed his laptop. "Bryan, I want you to try harder with Katy, do whatever you have to do to get Black Dranzer back. I will not let Kai have him", Boris commanded, watching Bryan stand up. "Yes sir, I'd be happy to", he said with a smile before leaving the room. "Oh, and Bryan?", Boris called out before Bryan shut the door, seeing him poke his head back in the door. "Do be careful, yes?", Boris asked with a wink before dismissing him.

When Bryan was gone, Boris relocked the door before going back to the Beyblade Bryan stole for him, running his fingers over the art as a huge smile grew on his face. " _This will be Black Dranzer's new home, once he's back in my hands_ ", his thoughts danced in his head as he examined the Beyblade further, feeling the smooth frame under his fingertips as a soft chuckle escaped his lips.

Night time soon came, and Kai still wasn't back in the room; nor has he been seen since his argument with Rei. When everyone decided to gather in the cafeteria for dinner, Katy couldn't help but notice someone was missing as she sat down with her food. "Where's Kai? Doesn't he know its dinner time?", Katy asked the table, Max shrugged and so did Kenny. "I don't know, I haven't seen him since we got here. Did he say where he went to, Rei?", Kenny asked, knowing he and Rei shared a room. "I don't know, he just left and I haven't seen him since", his eyes moved towards Katy, anger within them. "Why don't you go look for him? If you're so concerned about him", he snapped, getting the attention of the rest of the table.

Narrowing her eyes, Katy raised an eyebrow as she played with her food. "Is there a problem?", she asked, watching Rei continue eating as if he had nothing more to say. "Nope, just wandering what the deal is between you two lately. Since you two are together all the time, and secretive", Rei commented before he took another bite. Katy looked around the table, seeing that everyone seemed to be agreeing with Rei, but didn't want to get involved with the conversation. She didn't want to say anything about what's been going on, it wasn't the right time and Kai wasn't there to speak for himself. "I think it's funny how you were all about being secretive at one point, right?", Katy's words only angered him more. "I wanted to be secretive because I didn't want to get benched, but who went and spilled the beans to Hilary?!", his voice got a bit louder.

"Whoa, don't drag me into this", Hilary commented as she put down her fork. "Oh, whatever Hilary! You're the one that told Kai in the first place, don't act all innocent", Katy snapped, throwing her fork on the table. Max and Kenny were really confused, their eyes darting from Katy to Rei to Hilary; "What's going on? Were you two dating?", Max asked Rei, pointing between Katy and Rei. Shrugging, Rei also put down his food. "If you want to call it dating, I hardly would", Rei was being cold now, hitting a sensitive nerve in Katy. "Oh really? Is it because I wouldn't sleep with you? Is that all you wanted from me?! Must have been, since right after, I catch you making out with your ex-girlfriend in the halls!", Katy yelled as she stood up, feeling her adrenaline start to pump.

Tyson almost choked on his food, letting out heavy coughs. Now, everyone looked at Rei; "Is that true, Rei?", Kenny asked, watching Rei shake his head. "Of course not, but hey lets make me the bad guy while she's the one messing around with Kai", Rei said as he also stood up, standing his ground.

By now, Katy felt like she was about to explode. Tears forming in her eyes out of anger; "I am not messing around with Kai!", she yelled before that familiar pain suddenly shot through her body, causing her yelp and hunch over in pain. She grabbed the side of the table with one hand as the other gripped her side, the pain almost making her knees buckle. "Whoa hey, Katy? Are you OK?", Max asked as he ran to her side, putting a hand on her shoulder. When the pain subsided, Katy gained her breath back before wiping away her tears. "I'm fine, I'm out of here. Fuck this shit", she said as she pushed Max's hand off her shoulder, walking out of the cafeteria with her hand still on her side. Max decided to follow her, to make sure she got back to her room without problems. Rei also grew too angry to eat and left the table, leaving everyone else shocked and confused by what just happened. "What the hell is going on?", Tyson asked as he looked at Hilary for answers, only growing more annoyed. "I don't know Tyson, too much crap for me to even keep up with", she said as she continued eating.

Katy walked up the stairs, feeling like her legs were going to give out on her. Her energy was starting to wither away like a feather in the wind, but she managed to make her way up to the vending machine area, a floor below where their rooms were. " _Black Dranzer, please. Please don't kill me_ ", she thought as she heard footsteps coming up the stairs beside her, using what energy she had left to move out of sight in fear it was Bryan or Boris coming around the corner.

"Katy?", she heard a familiar voice, looking up from her spot on the floor to see it was Max; letting out a breath of relief. "Hey, are you OK?", he asked as he sat next to her.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'm sorry about what happened at dinner", she said sympathetically. Max just laughed it off, resting his elbows on his knees as he leaned against the wall. "That's OK, I don't know what has gotten into Rei. He's not usually like this, though what he said isn't far from what we are all thinking", his eyes turned towards her. "I'm not going to ask you what's going on, but just know you can talk to us here. There is no reason to keep secrets", he tried to be comforting, but Katy only scuffed.

"Believe me Max, this secret is far too big to be telling anyone", she said as she felt her energy start to come back, much to her surprise. "Well, try me. I promise I won't tell anyone", he said as he turned his whole body towards her, giving her his full attention. Katy could tell Max was an honest soul, his whole demeanor seemed trustworthy. She sat there in silence for a few moments, squeezing her eyes shut as she tried to keep herself from breaking down.

"I'm sorry Max, I just can't", she said as she stood up and walked out the door, heading back up to her room and shutting the door. Max watched her leave, sighing heavily from frustration before he headed back down to the cafeteria. On his way down, he saw Kai walking towards him; obviously going back up to the rooms. "Hey Kai, where have you been?", he asked as he approached him. Kai looked like he had been working out for hours, sweat dripping from his whole body and his muscles looked swollen. "Just clearing my head, I thought everyone would be at dinner right now?", Kai asked, noting he had only seen Tyson, Hilary and Kenny in the cafeteria.

Scratching the back of his head, Max sighed heavily before breaking the news to Kai. "Well, everyone was; until Katy and Rei got into it, then they both stormed off. I followed Katy to make sure she was OK, but I think something is seriously wrong with her", Kai froze when Max said those words. "Like what?", Kai played dumb. "When she started yelling at Rei, she bent over like she was in pain. She should really get checked out, what if its her appendix?", Max asked, sounding a bit panicked. Kai stopped him from speaking further by putting his hand up. "Where is Katy now?", he asked once Max was quiet. "She's in her room, I made sure she got there", Max commented, seeing a nod from Kai in approval. "Good work Max, go on back to the cafeteria, I'll go check on Katy", he said as he walked past him and went up the stairs.

Rei made his way to the part of the hotel that was nicknamed 'Look out point', a place where hotel guests could look over the beautiful city of Paris. Leaning on the railing, he felt the breeze hit his face, helping his mind to relax. " _The nerve of her, calling me out like that. I am not the bad guy! Kai better not be trying to get with Katy, I'll make him pay for that!_ ", his thoughts were keeping him too busy to even realize someone was coming up from behind him.

"Hey! When did you fly in?", he heard Mariah ask excitedly as she came up behind him and hugged him around his waist. Without hesitation, Rei grabbed her and brought her around so she was between him and the railing; kissing her with aggression as his hands gripped hand fulls of her hair. When he broke away for air, Mariah was surprised but loved what he was doing. "What was that for?", she asked as she wrapped her arms around his shoulders. "Don't worry about it, do you have your own room?", he asked as he leaned his forehead onto hers. Before she could answer, another voice came into the conversation.

"Her room is my room, you must be Rei", Mariah looked behind Rei to see Victor standing in the doorway, looking more angry than she had ever seen him. Rei turned to see a guy that looked to be his age, stocky and tall, but the same height. His eyes a dark blue and his hair jet black, he looked like the controlling, sadistic type.

"Victor? What are you doing here?", Mariah asked with a bit of a stutter in her voice, hiding behind Rei as he turned his body around completely to protect her.

I didn't want to leave you with nothing to read for the weekend 😊 I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! Leave reviews as always and let me know if you have any ideas for this story!

ONCE AGAIN! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO A SPECIAL FAN!


	19. Tempers Explode

And the drama continues! I hope you all are enjoying this story, lets try to make it one of the most read and reviewed!

Katy was laying on her bed, crying into her pillow as she continued to feel small pulses of pain go through her body. " _I can't stand this anymore! I have to do something_ ", she thought as she stood up and looked around for something sharp, digging through the drawers of the hotel room and going into the bathroom. After looking around for some time, she found what looked like an old fashion shaver; an object someone must've left behind. "I guess this will have to do", she said as she started to take off her shirt, immediately noticing just how red and swollen her scar was. "Don't worry Black Dranzer, you will soon be free", she said quietly before she took off her shirt completely, gripping the shaver tightly as she raised her arm to stab herself.

Kai walked up to her door and tried to knob, seeing it was unlocked before entering. He was shocked to see it was unlocked, ready to reprimand her for keeping the door unlocked as he entered. "Katy why is the do- What are you doing?!", Kai's demeanor went from calm to panicked as he charged at Katy, grabbing the wrist that held the shaver and slamming it on the bed to make her drop it. "Let go of me, Kai! Just let me end this!", she screamed as she struggled against his hold on her, using her other hand to push on his face; trying to twist her body to unbalance his, but he used his knees to stabilize himself over her. "Katy, stop it! You don't have to do this!", he said desperately as he grabbed her other wrist and pinned it down.

Katy froze when she realized she couldn't move, looking up at Kai with a shocked but confused look on her face. "I can't take this anymore, this constant worrying and fear; the pain; the secrets!", she said as she tried to pull her hands out of his grip, but he was too strong for her. Kai couldn't stand to see her like this, looking at the shaver she still gripped in her other hand. "You can't do that to yourself Katy, you'll hurt yourself worse than Black Dranzer", he tried to say calmly, but he couldn't help the anger and fear he felt. "Then how do you suppose he comes out?! I refuse to let him just burst out of me; that could kill me!", she yelled as more tears formed in her eyes.

"Katy calm down! I promise, we will figure something out ok? You have to stay strong, for your own good", he said sternly as he looked into her eyes, watching tears flow from her eyes. "I can't, I can't be strong anymore. I've been strong for a long time, the only person who ever cared about me is gone!", she cried. Kai couldn't help it, this was too much for him to bear any longer.

With one swift move, he yanked the shaver out of her hand and stood up, throwing the shaver on the nearest desk. "Do you not understand that you have a whole team that cares about you?! You can't act carelessly!", he yelled as he watched her sit up, covering herself with a pillow. "Oh, this team cares for me? I'm pretty sure Rei hates me because of all this, he thinks we are messing around!", her voice was angry, shaky and her eyes full of emotion. "I'm aware of how Rei feels, that's why I disappeared for a while", his words surprised Kai, Rei must have it out for both of them.

"What did you say when he asked about you and I?", she asked as a small blush formed on her face, thinking of what it would be like to be Kai's girlfriend. Kai shook his head as he looked at the ground; "What do you think I said? Do you want me to say we are messing around? I will not do that, even if we were", he explained with a wave of his hand. Katy didn't have to ask why, it would make Kai a hypocrite for dating someone on the team when he just punished Rei for doing the same thing.

"Just answer one question for me, Kai", she took in a breath. "What are your thoughts about me? You're giving off a lot of hints but not being direct, and its driving me crazy", she said as she hugged the pillow tighter; preparing for the heavy blow.

Rei and Victor stared each other down, neither one bothering to leave or make advances towards each other. "What are you doing here Victor? Lee sent you home a long time ago!", Mariah yelled from behind Rei. Victor only smirked; crossing his arms; "You can't get rid of me that easily, I'll do anything for love. I love you Mariah", his words made both Rei and Mariah sick. "I already told you Victor, I don't love you! I love Rei, and he's the only one I love!", she continued defending. Victor then laughed out loud; "Really? That's not what you said to me the other night! You told me you would go to the ends of the earth for me, and you would forget all about this loser who chose another girl over you", Victor mocked, seeing the anger rising in Rei's face.

"Was this before or after you gave her a black eye?", Rei asked as he approached Victor in an intimidating manner. "If that slut would learn how to keep her fucking pants on, I wouldn't have had to give her a black eye", Victor spat; before Rei punched him hard enough to knock him into the wall. Spitting out some blood, Victor slowly recovered from the hit; "You'll pay for th-", he was cut off by another punch to the mouth, Rei repeated it three more times before kicking him in the head. "Rei Stop!", he heard Mariah yell before he knelt to Victor's level, grabbing his hair to make him look at him. "If you ever touch or go near Mariah again, I'll personally see that you don't go home unscaved. Do you understand me?", Rei hissed before he slammed Victor's head into the wall behind him; grabbing Mariah's hand and leading her away from the battered Victor.

Slowly and painfully, Victor rose from his spot on the ground, wiping the blood away from his mouth as he sent chilling glares in Rei's direction. " _You're the one who won't be going home unscaved_ ", he thought as he narrowed his eyes sinisterly.

Kai didn't know how to answer her question; whether to make his feelings a reality or to continue fighting against them. Seeing her in such a vulnerable state, he couldn't bring himself to say anything to her about his feelings. "Katy, this isn't the right time", he said as his eyes traveled the pillow that covered her body. Katy followed his gaze, remembering that she didn't have a shirt on as she quickly put her shirt back on. "There, now spill it", she was determined to find out what was going on inside of his head, her eyes burying themselves into his as she waited for him to answer. Kai was growing annoyed by her persistence, sighing heavily as he rolled his eyes. "I don't know what you want me to say, I've never felt this way before", his words shocked her, even though they were vague.

"What way is that?", she asked quietly, her eyes never leaving his. The moment suddenly became very tense as Katy waited for Kai to say something, her hands gripping the sides of the bed as the anticipation started to get to her. He couldn't put it into words, just the thought of making himself vulnerable made him cringe. " _I can't say it, I've never felt such feelings for anyone before. I don't know what to do_ ", he thought before the sound of the door opening made them both jump, both facing the door to see Hilary walking in.

"Hey, you two, what's going on?", Hilary asked as she shut the door, feeling like she just walked into a very awkward situation. Turning back towards Kai, Katy just sighed lightly before relaxing; feeling disappointment wash over her. "Nothing, Kai was just leaving; right?", Katy's words snapped him back to reality, nodding as he grabbed the shaver from the desk and walked out. "Goodnight", he said quickly before shutting the door.

Hilary took this chance to confront Katy, throwing her purse on the floor with a heavy thud. "Do you mind explaining what happened earlier?", Hilary snapped, crossing her arms as she waited for an answer, like a mother who just found out her kid has been stealing.

"What do you mean? Rei is the one that got in my face", Katy answered as she relaxed against her bed, grabbing her book and beginning to read where she left off. "That's not what I'm talking about Katy, and you know it. Stop playing dumb with me, what the hell is going on with you?!", Hilary began to yell as she approached her, causing Katy to put her book down and stand up. "Do yourself a favor and get out of my face Hilary", Katy threatened as she stood her ground, balling her fists.

"You looked like you were about to fall over in the cafeteria; why is that?", Hilary asked once more, also standing her ground. Katy couldn't say anything, not now; hopefully not ever. Kai was in the right place at the right time to find out what's going on, is why he is the only one who knows. "You wouldn't understand, so just leave me alone", Katy demanded before getting under the covers; hinting that she was going to sleep. Groaning out of frustration, Hilary rolled her eyes and made her way into the bathroom for a shower, slamming the door as she did so.

Mariah brought Rei a glass of water as they hung out in her hotel room, seeing as Lee was at the gym for the time being. "You didn't have to go that far", she said quietly as she analyzed his knuckles, noticing the red marks and cuts. "I didn't go that far, he's still alive, isn't he?", Rei sarcastically said but he was being honest, he wanted to kill him. "Yeah but, I still think you went a little far", her words were only angering him; shooting a nasty glare at her. "Just whose side are you on, Mariah? You don't think what he did or said wasn't too far?!", he said loudly as he stood up, putting the glass heavily on the night stand; looking down at her with furious eyes. Mariah didn't know what to say, afraid of saying the wrong thing and upsetting him further. Taking in a breath as she held in tears, she simply nodded to his words. "I'm sorry, that's not what I was getting at. I just don't want to see you in that light, is all", she replied timidly.

Her words were like water to his fire, he quickly calmed down when he saw the look of fear on her face. Running a hand over his face, he cursed to himself; "Damnit..", he whispered before sitting back down on the bed, he pulled her into a tight hug; burying his face into her hair. "I'm sorry Mariah, I'm so sorry", he whispered as he hugged her tighter. Tears escaping from her eyes, Mariah hugged him tight, feeling Rei pull back far enough to bring her into a kiss.

Katy tossed and turned in her sleep, sweat dripping from her forehead as her eyes squeezed shut. Her breathing was heavy, her hands gripping the bed sheets tightly…

NIGHTMARE

 _Bryan was on top of her as she struggled against him, until she felt his knife against her throat, her body frozen from fear. "It would be so much easier for me to just slice Black Dranzer out, but unfortunately for you; I like anticipation", she heard him say as she felt him trail the knife down her throat and over her chest._

 _She saw her mother's Beyblade in Bryan's hands; Black Dranzer housed in the middle of it. "I think Black Dranzer likes his new home, what do you think?", she heard Bryan say as he launched the Beyblade in her direction, Black Dranzer suddenly emerging from the blade and charging towards her with a loud screech._

REALITY

Katy almost fell out of bed from the shock of the nightmare, catching herself on the nightstand as she snapped her eyes open. Looking behind her, she's surprised the catch on the nightstand didn't wake up Hilary. The pain she didn't know she was feeling was starting to show itself as her adrenaline went down, making her cringe from the pain but she managed to keep quiet.

" _I really can't take this anymore_ ", she thought as she walked into the bathroom and washed her face, taking small drinks of her water as she did so. She looked at herself in the mirror, standing up straight as she took in a breath; but she noticed something on her shirt that wasn't there when she went to bed.

Blood.

"Shit", she cursed as she looked down at her shirt, seeing a small spot of blood where her scar was located; pulling her shirt up to see her scar was bleeding from a spot in the middle. Running her finger across the split skin, she hissed from the pain of it before she started to frantically look for a first aid kit. When she couldn't find one, she slammed her hand on the counter; "Fuck!", she whispered before she quietly walked out of her room, grabbing her key before she did so.

" _Shit, what do I do?",_ she thought as she looked at the door across the way from hers, Kai's room. He would be the only one to answer the door, and she could only hope that Rei was with Mariah or anywhere but in the room sleeping.

Hesitantly, she walked up to the door and knocked lightly, thinking she should've knocked harder if Kai was sleeping; but to her surprise, he answered the door quicker than she thought. "What?", he asked before he noticed the blood stain on her shirt. "What happened?", he asked as he grabbed her arm and pulled her inside. "Uhm, I don't have a first aid kit, do you have one?", she asked innocently as she watched him search the bathroom for a kit. "That doesn't answer my question, you didn't try to take him out, did you?", he asked as he made her sit on his bed, but she didn't let him go any further. "How can I do such a thing when you took my only weapon for that?", she asked sarcastically as she dressed her injury, quickly placing a big bandage on it.

"What happened?", he asked gently, sitting next to her as he watched her put the first aid kit on the night stand. "I had a nightmare, that Black Dranzer was inside of my mother's Beyblade; and Bryan was his blader", she explained as she looked at her lap. Kai couldn't help but think that was Boris's plan this whole time; to take her mother's Beyblade to give Black Dranzer a new home. However, that wasn't the only thing on his mind.

"Why are you awake anyways? It's 2am", she commented as she looked at the clock, shocked by how late it was, and he was actually awake. Kai looked into her eyes, taking in a breath before speaking; "I keep thinking about what you asked me earlier, about the way you make me feel. I can't explain it, but I know what its real", his words woke her up even more, as if she wasn't already on high alert.

"Kai-", he cut her off. "Katy, I hate the idea of you and Rei together, I have felt this way for a while but only realizing it now. I tried to fight this, but I can't anymore", he suddenly let out; much to Katy's surprise. "What are you talking about? Fight what?", she asked as she made him look at her by pushing on his shoulder. "Katy, it was hard enough for me to say that; I know you know what I'm talking about", he said as he took her hand into his, squeezing it tightly just like he did on the plane.

Kai wasn't as open about his feelings as Rei was, but just those words alone were enough for Katy to understand. As their eyes connected, the air between them started to become thin; before Katy knew it, Kai started leaning towards her. "Kai..", she whispered as their lips were now inches apart; "Shh, don't say a word", he said before their lips finally met.

Her heart skipped a beat, chills shot up her spine, it felt like an electrical shock went through her whole body. "Oh my god, he's kissing me", she thought as she hesitantly kissed him back. Kai pulled back for a moment to look into her eyes, seeing if there was any sign of discomfort. When he saw there wasn't, he leaned in once more and kissed her again, this time more passionately.

" _You make my mind go crazy Katy, I have to know more about you_ ", he thought as his hand found its way to the back of her neck, keeping her in place as he continued kissing her.

" _He actually admitted something truthful, I can't let him go; I won't let him go_ ", she thought as her hands found themselves on his chest, trailing up to his shoulders as she kept up with the kiss.

A Bit of a short chapter yes, but hey, what about that kiss huh? Forgive me if its not as dramatic as I intended it to be, but it was 2am when I finished this and my contacts were messing with me along with the need for sleep. Leave reviews!


	20. Someone Save Me

Finally right?! Its about time Katy and Kai lock lips…don't worry, more to come! Enjoy 😊

Note: If some of you are looking for detailed battles, I'm not much into writing battles unless its Katy or Kai fighting for Katy. Other than that, I am not that familiar with the other bit beasts so I'm just going to be vague about the battles…but let's face it, this story isn't about battles anyways 😉

 **WARNING: This chapter contains violence and mentions of sexual assault, which may be triggers for those who are currently or formally dealing with such situations. Reader-discretion is advised.**

The next day, the second round of the tournament began; with tougher teams and bigger crowds. The bladebreakers were already in the middle of battling the All Stars, Rei had already battled and Max was up next. However, the tension between Katy and Hilary was getting to be much bigger than it was last night. It was as if Hilary knew that Katy and Kai kissed, or maybe it was just Katy's nerves at the thought of last night's events.

" _I seriously don't know what to think_ ", Katy thought as she closed her eyes. " _That kiss meant something, something deep; but he hasn't spoken a word to me since_ ", her thoughts spoke as her eyes trailed down his muscles, lightly biting her lip.

LAST NIGHT

 _When Kai kissed her a second time, Katy felt like her whole body was on fire but more of a 'in the heat of the night' kind of way. Her hands traveled up and down his shoulders, coming to rest on the side of his face as he started to deepen the kiss further. She could feel him start to push her backwards to lay her down, but she caught herself and broke the kiss. "Kai; can we take things slow?", she asked with a smile, both were breathing heavily as their eyes met._

 _Kai almost laughed as he straightened himself, resting his elbows on his knees. "I wasn't about to have sex with you Katy, nor was that even on my mind", he tried to lie but even he couldn't deny it, he did want to have sex with her. Katy felt a little hurt by his words at first, but after thinking about it; it wasn't the right time or place to go that route. "What was on your mind then?", she asked hesitantly, resting her hands in her lap as she waited for him to say the obvious answers. "I just wanted to kiss you" or "I like you but I don't want a relationship"._

 _Kai looked at her intently, saying what she didn't expect at all. "To be honest, my mind went completely blank", he answered calmly, his eyes looking back down at the floor. The two were silent for a few moments, he felt Katy move but expected her to get up and leave; instead he felt her press up against his back and hug him around his shoulders._

" _Me too", she said soothingly, trying to comfort any insecurities he may have. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone", it was as if she had taken the words right out of his mouth; nodding in approval. "Good, I won't say anything either", he responded._

REALITY

" _I'm supposed to keep our kiss a secret, but everyone already thinks we're dating_ ", she thought as her eyes went from Hilary to Rei; to Tyson then Kenny. She could feel the tension coming from them, even though it wasn't as strong as Hilary and Rei's tension.

" _So, what's the point?_ ", she continued thinking as she sighed heavily and leaned back in her seat.

The crowd suddenly started cheering as Max walked away with a loss, disappointment written all over his face. "Its OK Max, we are even now. We can still beat them", Tyson said confidently, seeing Kai walk up to the battle ring. "Yeah, right. I just wish I didn't let Emily get the better of me", Max said sadly as he sat next to Katy, feeling her pat his shoulder in support. "you win some, you lose some Max", he heard Katy say soothingly, turning to look at her.

"How are you? Are you OK?", he asked, referring to the night before. "Of course, why?", she asked innocently, though trying to play off his concerns. She knew he saw her scar on the plane, almost had to catch her at the cafeteria and the small talk he had with her in that vending machine area; she knew the questions were coming.

"You just seem different lately, you're freaking everyone out", he whispered to her, not trying to bring any attention to their conversation. Katy just shrugged, crossing her arms as she turned her attention to Kai's battle; hearing the announcer call out "3-2-1 LET IT RIP!" before Kai launched Dranzer. "I'm sorry I freaked you out, I just wasn't feeling well", she said kindly; giving him a warm smile.

Hilary wasn't watching the battle, she was watching Katy and Max talk; her mind was going crazy.

" _What in the hell is going on with you?_ ", Hilary thought, crossing her arms as her eyes tried to bury themselves into the back of Katy's head.

EARLIER

 _Hilary woke up to Katy's alarm going off, moaning out of frustration. "Katy, turn off your alarm", she said in an annoyed manner. When the alarm continued, she rolled over and saw that Katy wasn't in bed, hearing the shower running confirmed where she was located. Groaning as she got out of bed and walked over to Katy's night stand, she slammed her hand on the alarm to turn it off and turned to walk back towards her bed; but stopped when she saw something on Katy's bed._

" _Is that blood?", she thought as she got a closer look at the silver-dollar sized blood stain on the sheets. At first, she thought Katy had maybe started her menstrual cycle, but the spot was not located in the proper spot for that. As if the spot on the bed wasn't bad enough, she looked towards Katy's bags and saw it was opened; a blood-stained shirt hanging out of it. When Hilary pulled out the shirt and held it in front of her, she saw there was a blood stain the same size as the one on the bed._

" _What the fuck?", she said out loud before she heard the shower shut off, quickly putting the shirt back into Katy's bag and climbing back into bed, pretending like she was just waking up when Katy came out of the bathroom wearing some fresh clothes._

REALITY

Hilary looked away when Katy looked in her direction, feeling her eyes on her. " _What kind of secret are you harboring Katy? I will find out, I have to find out_ ", her thoughts continued as her body tensed.

Standing up, Katy decided it was time to make her way to the restroom; walking towards the locker room, her awareness growing as the sounds of the crowd started to become distant. She felt like she was being watched as she kept her eyes on the bathroom sign ahead, walking quickly as she kept her arms wrapped around herself. She felt relieved when she managed to get into the bathroom, walking into a stall and locking it.

While she was still in the stall, she heard someone come into the bathroom and go into the stall next to her. Her body tensed as she finished, unable to see the shoes from under the stall like you could in the American schools.

Walking out of the stall, she walked up to the sink and started to wash her hands, the sound of the water tuning out the sound of the stall door unlocking. Fear took her over when she looked in the mirror to see Bryan standing behind her…

"Yo", he said calmly, a smirk forming on his face as he stood between her and her way out.

Kai finished the battle with a victory, the crowds cheering even louder as their idol blader exited the ring. "That was awesome Kai!", Tyson yelled as he made his way to the bey-dish, excited to start his battle. As Kai made his way back to where he was before, he noticed someone was missing…

"Where's Katy?", he asked Max, who shrugged in response. "I'm not sure, maybe she went to the bathroom?", he gave an unclear, but it was enough motivation for Kai. "Right, I think I might head that way too", he said as he started to walk calmly towards the locker rooms, but then picked up speed when he knew they might not be paying attention.

" _Katy, what the hell is wrong with you?! You should've waited for me!_ ", he thought as his body raced towards the bathrooms, feeling like they were farther away than before.

Katy froze when she saw Bryan in the mirror, her body tensing as chills ran up her spine; feeling that urge to scream before he came up behind her quickly, one arm wrapped around her waist and the other holding a knife to her throat. "Oh no, there will be no screaming for you. I just came to see how my bit beast was doing", he said as his hand lifted her shirt to reveal the blood-stained bandage covering half of her scar. A huge smile formed on his face, an evil laughing erupting from his diaphragm.

"Please Bryan, give back my mother's Beyblade", she begged, tears running from her eyes as her hands gripped his arm that was holding the knife to her throat, trying to keep the blade as far away from her as possible. Bryan smiled sinisterly, moving the knife so it was pushing against her chin; moving her head to the side. His breath teased her ear but not in a good way; "Sure thing, an even trade. I have something of yours, and you have something of mine", with those last words, he pushed the knife further onto her chin, kissing her neck almost affectionately; giving her a nauseated feeling.

"You'll get your bit beast, OK? Just-please, give it back", closing her eyes tightly as she tried to imagine herself in a better place, not here at the mercy of this sadistic monster. "I'm not talking about Black Dranzer", he said into her ear, removing the knife only to turn her around and slam her into the nearest wall; almost knocking the wind out of her. Katy tried to scream, but his hand molded itself over her mouth as the knife rested on her neck once more.

"I'm talking about something a lot more personal", he said as his face was merely inches away from hers. At first, Katy was confused but it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what he was talking about. "Kai has already beaten me to Black Dranzer before, but this time, I plan to beat him at something", she heard him say before that god-awful pain erupted once more; sending sharp, throbbing pains throughout her whole body. Despite Bryan's hand over her mouth, Katy managed to let out a scream that echoed within the bathroom; anyone standing outside would hear it. Her teeth then sunk into his hand, forcing him to yank his hand back.

"You little bitch", he scolded as he slammed his fist into her stomach, making her buckle over and curl up on the floor, trying to catch her breath as she coughed. "I'm so sick of waiting for that damn bit beast to come out", he yelled as he repeatedly kicked her in the ribs, sending her into the neighboring wall. As Katy tried to catch her breath, she felt another rush of pain power through her body along with the result of Bryan's kicks; it felt like her whole body was on fire as she felt warm liquid come through her shirt. She knew exactly what it is, feeling a rip-like feeling as more blood poured from her scar; another ear-piercing scream erupting from her. That was when she felt something hard emerge underneath the bandage, keeping her hand on it so it wouldn't fall out.

" _Black Dranzer_?", she thought before she heard the bathroom door open.

Just then, as if by some miracle, she saw Kai walk through the bathroom door and tackle Bryan onto the floor, knocking the knife out of Bryan's hand. "You son of a bitch! I told you not to go near her!", Kai said as he repeatedly punched Bryan in the face, keeping himself on top of him as Bryan fought back. Katy could feel herself start to grow weak from the blood, watching Kai completely pulverize Bryan's face. "Kai-Kai!", she managed to yell loud enough for him to stop, breathing heavily as his knuckles started to bleed from the hits and swell up. Grabbing the front of Bryan's shirt, he made him look into his eyes. "Next time, I will kill you", he threatened before slamming Bryan's head into the floor, almost knocking him out as he stood up and walked over to Katy, shocked by the amount of blood that was leaving her body.

"Hold on, stay awake Katy", he said as he picked her up in his arms and walked out of the bathroom, heading to the locker room. Once there, he locked the door and set her down on the couch that was in the back of the room, grabbing some towels from the racks and placing them on her wound. Katy was starting to go pale, her head was starting to spin.

"Kai…", she let out breathlessly, her hand going to the towels and pushing them away. "Take Black Dranzer out", she commanded quietly as she forced his hand to feel through the bandage. "Katy, we have to get you to a hospital-", he didn't finish his sentence as he felt the hard chip through the bandage, carefully but quickly taking it off and seeing the familiar sight of Black Dranzer.

"Please Kai! Take him out, now", she commanded once more as she grabbed a clean rag from the table and put it in her mouth, to muffle her screams when he did. Kai's hands started to shake, one hand holding a towel to keep the blood from flowing out and the other hovering over what he could see of Black Dranzer, his finger-tips could grip the bit chip. " _Just take him out, what are you so scared of?_ ", he thought to himself as he lightly grasped the bit chip with his finger-tips. "OK, 1…..2…3", he said as he started to put out the bit beast, hearing Katy's scream into the balled-up rag she was holding to her mouth. He kept pulling until the bit beast was finally out, blood covered but in-tact.

Once the bit beast was out, Kai held the bit beast in his hands before putting it in his pocket, moving the towel more onto her wound before his eyes went to her face. "He's out Katy, you can relax now", he said calmly, seeing her nod before her eyes rolled up into her head; her body suddenly went limp.

"Katy? Katy?!", Kai panicked as he patted her face, feeling a weak pulse on her neck. "Shit!", he yelled as he scooped her up once more, running to the nurse's station as fast as he could. "Come on Katy, stay with me, please stay with me", he begged as he arrived at the nurse's station, seeing the shocked look on the nurse as he barged in.

"Oh my, what happened?", she asked, slightly panicked as she watched Kai put her on the bed and stepped back; watching the nurse take Katy's shirt off and see the five-inch laceration on her side. Instead of making up a story, Kai had enough; "She was attacked by someone on another team. Bryan of the Blitzkrieg boys", he explained, moving himself to stand by Katy's head, moving some hair from her face. The nurse acknowledged his words, pushing a button for more staff to come into the room for assistance. As two other medics came into the room, they quickly started to put IVs in Katy's arm and put an oxygen mask on her face.

"Her pulse is 54, did you get that IV in?", asked one medic.

"Yes, its in sir. Oxygen is on as well", the other responded as he held the mask to her face.

"We need to stop the bleeding", instructed the head medic as they put pressure on her wound.

Kai couldn't take it, the sight of her in that situation. He made his way out of the nurse's station, tears starting to form in his eyes; which he quickly wiped away as he came into view of his team. They all looked confused, "Hey, there you are. Where's Katy?", he heard Hilary ask as they approached him. Kai didn't answer right away, balling up his fists; he didn't know how to answer but he was also tired of the secrets. "What's going on, Kai?", he heard Tyson ask in a more serious tone.

Looking at his team, everyone was shocked to see tears in his eyes; but not nearly as shocked as they were when he finally spoke.

"We need to talk", he said as he walked into the locker room, holding the door open for them to come in after him.

Bryan was in his hotel room, just getting out of the shower and looking in the mirror to see the damage Kai left behind. His eye was blackened, his cheek badly bruised and cut from Kai's punches. Anger was brewing inside of him, leading to an overwhelming surge of sexual tension; just thinking about Katy drove him insane.

"I will have you Katy, you will be mine; and I'll make sure of it", he said to himself as he stared at himself sadistically in the mirror, laughing like a crazy person.

There you have it folks, Black Dranzer finally came out…now what? Oh no! Its not over, not by a long shot! Leave reviews and give me your ideas!


	21. Recovery

So onto the next chapter! Black Dranzer is finally out and Boris can continue with his sinister plan to make Katy's father pay; or is it make Katy pay for her father's sins? I hope you all enjoy!

Opening her eyes, her vision was blurry at first but soon came into focus as she heard a heart monitor; something was over her mouth and nose. She could feel someone holding her hand, squeezing it tightly before she figured out who it was.

"Hey, look who's awake", Kai said soothingly as his thumb stroked her hand. "How do you feel".

Taking the mask off her face, she sighed heavily as she ran a hand through her hair. "I feel like I got hit by a bus", she said breathlessly as she looked around the room, seeing the rest of the team gathered on the other side. She was very shocked to see all of them there, even with small smiles on their faces. "You're all here?", she asked as she watched Hilary walked up to her and give her a gentle hug, it looked like she had been crying. "Of course we're here, where else would we be?", she said genuinely, sitting in the other chair and taking her hand.

"You told them?", she asked Kai as she turned her head towards him, his facial expression answered for him. "Yes, he told us. Frankly, we don't know why you couldn't tell any of us sooner", Kenny stepped forward as he spoke, holding up a ziplock bag that contained Black Dranzer. "That doesn't matter though, our next question is what are you going to do with Black Dranzer? We can't keep him or else Boris won't stop coming after you", Kenny said as he handed her the bag, letting her get a good look at the bit beast that terrorized her for days.

"He looks so angry yet free", Katy commented before she handed the bit beast to Kai, who gladly took it and put it in his pocket. "Kind of like you, right?", Rei asked as he approached her, sitting on the edge of the bed. He placed his hand on her wrist, giving it a small squeeze; "I'm so sorry Katy, for blowing up on you the other night", he said with much regret in his voice, "Yeah, I'm sorry too", she answered back, giving him a warm smile.

"Hey guys come on, dinner is bein-oh she's awake!", Tyson said as he came in, standing next to Kai. "You look good for someone who had a bit beast burst out of her", Tyson joked, making Katy roll her eyes. "I thought someone was missing, it was way too quiet in here", she cracked back, laughing lightly at the face Tyson made before he started to head out of the room. "Dinner is being served if you all want to eat", he hinted once more as he headed towards the cafeteria.

Katy saw the hesitation in everyone's faces, waving them off. "I'll be fine guys, you go ahead. Bring me back something", she said cheerfully, watching everyone stand up. "Alright Katy, we will come back", Max said as everyone left the room, all except Kai; who remained sitting in the chair next to her.

"Why aren't you going to dinner? I'll be fine, I'm pretty sure Bryan isn't stupid enough to come in here", she said as she tried to sit up, but the pain stopped her from going too far. When he didn't answer her, she looked to see that he was staring intensely at her; "What?", she asked.

Suddenly, Kai stood up and sat next to her on her bed, looking down at her as he leaned over her; "How could you go off by yourself? All of this could've been avoided", his voice was firm, it looked like he was ready to explode at the first wrong word. She narrowed her eyes; "So all of this is my fault? Yeah, I went on my own to the bathroom, basically calling Bryan's name. I forgot I control the fucking universe", she snapped as she glared up at him, Kai didn't care for her sarcastic tone. "Damnit Katy, you know damn well that Bryan could attack you at any point in time! I don't know why you couldn't take Hilary with you!", Kai raised his voice as he leaned closer to her.

Tears formed in her eyes as she tried to bury herself further into her bed, pushing him hard enough to make him stand up. "Don't you dare, don't you dare blame this on me Kai!", she shouted as tears started to stream, wincing from the pain as her body tensed. "I never asked for any of this-'', she stopped when she saw the look on Kai's face, it looked like he was about to cry. Tears were teasing his eye sockets, his fists balled up. "You almost died Katy!", he shouted once more, putting silence into her. "I almost lost you, I almost failed at protecting you", his voice started to get quieter, his eyes now shadowed as he looked at the ground. "I would never be able to forgive myself if anything happened to you, do you understand?", he asked as he looked into her eyes, taking in a couple deep breaths.

" _He almost lost me? What does that even mean?_ ", she thought as she looked away, lightly wrapping her arms around her hurting body. "I'm sorry", she said quietly, wiping away her tears. Kai immediately regained his composure, sitting back down on the bed and gently pulling her into the warmest hug he could ever give to her; or anyone.

"I'm not blaming you for anything, please understand I am only angry at the fact I couldn't protect you", he whispered in her ear, sending chills down her spine from his hot breath. Wrapping her arms around his waist, Katy buried her face into the nape of his neck.

"You did protect me. If you didn't show up when you did, who knows what could've happened'', she whispered back; her hands grabbing fist full of his shirt. Burying his face deeper into her neck, he trailed one of his hands into her hair, holding her closer. "I don't want to think about that, just promise me you won't go anywhere by yourself from now on", his voice vibrated against her skin, sending more chills throughout her body.

"I promise", she answered softly, pulling away from him to look into his eyes, he did the same but his hands remained where they were. Leaning forward, he gave her the clear signal of what he was about to do, receiving an invitation from her as she closed her eyes. Their lips were about to touch, until…

"Hey Kai, are you coming?'', Tyson asked, immediately pausing as he saw their position. "Umm, sorry-uh-I'll just-go", he stuttered as he disappeared from the doorway. Sighing heavily, Kai stood up and ran a hand over her face. Katy almost laughed at how well timed that mood breaker was, slowly laying back down, "Did you tell them about us?", she asked, surprised to see a confused look on his face.

"What about us? There is no 'us'", he said almost coldly, watching her flinch from his words. "What about last night then? What do you call that?", she asked as she pulled the blankets over her body. If he was going to take back everything that happened last night, she would probably never kiss anyone again. When he didn't answer, she shook her head in disappointment and turned her back to him. "Just go, go tell Tyson of what he saw before he goes spilling his guts to everyone else", she said quietly, secretly wiping away more tears.

Kai felt pained to have caused her sadness, putting his hands on his hips as he let out a breath of frustration. "Katy-", she cut him off; "Just go, please", her voice cracked as she spoke; making it so much harder for him to leave her.

"I'm sorry", he said softly as he turned to leave, but was stopped by the nurse. "Oh good, you're still here. I should tell you she will be ready to go back to the hotel room tonight, just give her a couple more hours to rest before she walks around. She doesn't have any broken bones, but she does have minor bruising on her torso, ice packs and plenty of rest should help", she informed him, handing him a piece of paper; listing everything she had said to him. "Thank you", he said as he walked past her and out of the nurses station.

Kai saw everyone in the cafeteria, Rei and Mariah were sitting together along with the rest of the team. "How is she?", Rei asked as Kai got closer; sitting in between Tyson and Kenny. "She's fine, she's being released tonight, so we have to keep an eye on her", Kai said vaguely, seeing the confused expression on Mariah. "What happened?", she asked, her voice showing a small amount of concern.

Having already informed everyone to keep this on hush mode, Rei sensed the glare from Kai as he carefully answered. "Katy fell down the stairs earlier, but she's OK. She was just in the nurse's station for evaluation", he said quickly, taking a bite of his food. "She fell down the stairs? Wow, what a cluts", she joked as she looked around the table, not one person was laughing at her joke.

"Yeah, maybe someone should hold her hand as she goes down the stairs; right Kai?", Tyson said as a way of communication between the lines. Kai was smart enough to know what he meant, along with the rest of the Bladebreakers; nodding to his words. "Yeah, maybe", he answered before he got up and walked to the buffet for some food.

As Katy tried to get some sleep, she heard the door open once more; not hearing the nurse speak up like she usually did. "I said leave me alone Kai", she spat, expecting it to be him.

"Well, that's not very nice", the horrifyingly familiar voice sprayed through the room like poison gas. Her eyes immediately shot open as she slowly turned her to head to see Boris, watching him shut the door and lock it before he approached her. "Don't be scared young Katy, I won't touch you; since Bryan did a good number on you", he said followed by an evil laugh.

"What do you want?", Katy asked as tears formed in her eyes once more, carefully sitting up and preparing to run. Boris walked closer to her, making her cower in the corner of the bed; "I just wanted to remind you of your mother's Beyblade, and how it will be destroyed if any of this reaches the authorities", he said coldly, taking pure pleasure in watching her tremble. "Also, I want my Black Dranzer back, where is he?", he asked, approaching her further.

Before Katy could answer, she heard the handle of the door jiggling, hearing that lock turn and see the nurse walk in was the biggest relief she had felt. "Oh, my apologies. This door is not supposed to be locked", the nurse said as she entered the room and began filling out Katy's discharge papers. "No worries miss, I think it was me. I may have accidently locked the door, I was just seeing if my niece was doing OK", his words made her sick to her stomach, swallowing hard as she tried not to look afraid.

"Oh I see, this is your uncle huh?", the nurse asked her, she was hesitant to answer before she nodded. "That's great to know you have family here, I'll get you some more bandages and disinfectant before we let you go", she said as she calmly left the room, keeping the door open.

When he knew she was gone, Boris smirked at Katy sinisterly, making her shutter in her own skin. "That was wise of you, just make sure you keep this incident away from the police and your mother's Beyblade will stay in-tact", he said as he turned to leave; but Katy spoke up. "Wait", she said as she slowly got out of bed, wincing in pain as she held onto her side. "An even trade, my mother's Beyblade for your Black Dranzer", she demanded, watching him turn towards her once more.

She continued speaking when he didn't answer; "You took my mother's Beyblade as insurance for your Black Dranzer, now that he's out; I want my mother's Beyblade back. Please, it's the only thing I have left of her", she said as tears fell from her tired eyes. Boris smirked to her words, putting his hands in his pockets. "Well, since you said please, we can arrange something. I'll be in touch", he said as he left the room, slamming the door behind him.

Sitting back down in a weakened state, Katy let out a breath of relief that he was gone but that didn't stop more tears from developing. She quickly wiped them away when the nurse came back, handing her a clip board; "Here you go dear, just sign on the dotted line and you can go", she instructed in a cheerful voice.

Katy took the clip board and read the paper, seeing in the section 'Cause of illness/injury' it said 'Attacked by beyblader Bryan of the Blitzkrieg boys, investigation to be recommended'. Her blood went cold, looking at the nurse with a confused look. "What's this?", she asked, pointing at what she read. The nurse gave her a concerned look, "Well, the young man who brought you here told me, so I wrote on your discharge papers since a copy of them are going to the head of the tournament'', she informed, sending cold chills throughout Katy's body but she maintained her composure and shook her head.

"No, that's not what happened. To tell the truth, Bryan is my ex-boyfriend and we are going through a rough patch. Kai brought me here because he found me in the locker room; I was attacked outside by a mugger and was stabbed. I didn't get the chance to tell Kai since I was barely awake when I got back, so he automatically assumed the worst", she said with a small smile, amazed at herself at how quick she was able to come up with a valid lie.

The nurse didn't say anything for a moment, she looked like she was reading Katy's facial expressions or trying to read her mind. Sweat dripped down the side of Katy's face, trying to keep her cool until the nurse finally nodded and patted her shoulder. "OK honey, I'll redo your discharge papers", she said kindly before walking out of the room.

Sighing heavily once more from relief, Katy ran a hand through her hair and closed her eyes. "I am so sick of lying all the time", she thought, looking up at the ceiling.

Boris knocked on Bryan's door, walking inside when Bryan opened it without asking permission. Looking at his face, Boris almost smirked out of amusement; "She did that to you? Wow, you really need more training then huh?", he asked with a laugh in his voice. Bryan glared at his words, shaking his head, "Actually, this was Kai and I was taken by surprise. What if she reports this? Its all over if she does", Bryan said with concern, narrowing his eyes when he saw the look on Boris's face. "Oh, don't worry about that, I already put in a claim in the insurance company", he joked as he held up the Beyblade that Bryan stole. "I warned her to keep this quiet, or else she would never see this again", he informed Bryan, sitting on the bed as he put the Beyblade back in his pocket. "What about Black Dranzer?", Bryan asked, standing in front of Boris.

Boris laughed sinisterly, a shine in his eyes as he spoke. "Don't worry about Black Dranzer, he is yours once I get him back. Of course, he's going to come with a bonus; if you do one more thing for me", he said with a smirk, watching a smirk form on Bryan's face. "What's that?", Bryan asked curiously, crossing his arms.

There was a long pause as Boris stood up. "I want you to bring Katy to me, for my next step in my plans", he instructed, seeing the smirk get wider on Bryan's face. "Consider it done", Bryan responded.

Yes these chapters are a little shorter than the other ones but that's because I like to keep you guys guessing 😊 I hope you enjoyed the chapter! More to come very soon!


	22. Untamed Eruptions

Hello my ever adoring fans! Its about time I update huh? So sorry, I've been without my laptop for a few days and now I'm back! Enjoy 😊

Katy had been resting in the room into the next day, not bothering to speak to anyone about what happened; even though Kai already told everyone to let her be for a few days. She was in a lot of pain from the attack and the stitches, having to make sure her stitches stay clean and always putting disinfectant on it. As she laid in bed, lazily flipping through the channels, her mind was racing faster than she could keep up with.

" _How could Kai say that to me? After what happened between us.._ ", she thought..

" _What about us? There is no 'us'", he said coldly, watching her bring the blankets up to her shoulders._

" _Damn him, playing with my feelings like that. I swear I'm never going to let my guard down again_ ", her mind screamed as her hand gripped the remote harder. "He didn't even apologize or correct himself after he helped me into bed, that jerk!", she said out loud, wincing from the pain in her torso as she turned herself onto her back.

" _Why am I so angry? This kind of thing never mattered to me before…so what is this I'm feeling?_ ", Realizing what her thoughts were telling her, she squeezed her eyes shut and shook her head. "No, I won't have my heart broken again".

Down at the stadium, Kai was battling Lee of the white tigers; and Lee was giving him a run for his money. Grinding his teeth, Kai did his best to fight against Lee, shouting demands at Dranzer to shut down Lee's bit beast.

"Geez, Kai seems really out of it today", Hilary commented with concern, looking at Kenny's laptop that showed Kai's Beyblade. "You're right, he is definitely not himself at all", Kenny added, watching the battle drag on for what seemed like forever.

"What's wrong Kai? Has that girl weakened you?", Lee taunted, trying to get Kai fired up and fight like he always did. The comment did make Kai's anger tilt, clutching his fists as he glared at Lee. "Fight back Kai!", Lee yelled as his bit beast went on the offense. " _I've had enough of this shit_ " his mind screamed; "FINISH HIM DRANZER", Kai yelled as his blade launched forward and knocked Lee's Beyblade out of the ring.

"And the winner is Kai of the bladebreakers!", the announcer shouted as the crowds erupted in cheers, but Kai was far from feeling victorious. There was a bigger battle going on inside of him, and he had to put some ice on it. Catching Dranzer in his hand, he walked off the podium and walked past his team back towards the locker rooms.

"Hey Kai, where are you going? The round isn't over yet", Tyson said as Kai walked past him. Of course, Kai didn't answer and kept walking, his face stating he was on a mission.

The movie Katy turned on seemed to be interesting enough to keep her entertained, aside from her thoughts until she saw something come from underneath the door and slide across the floor. It was white, looked like an envelope.

"What the hell?", she said as she carefully stood and walked to the piece of paper, picking it up and reading the note.

-Katy,

Meet me in the back hall by the gym at midnight tonight if you want your mother's Beyblade back, make sure to bring Black Dranzer.

Boris

P.S. COME ALONE-

Her blood ran cold as she read the note, feeling like she paralyzed as she read it over, and over again. Her breath felt like it was caught in her throat, her mouth went dry and she could've swore she felt her heart skip a few beats. " _He wants me to come alone huh? We will see about that_ ", she thought as she folded the paper and turned to walk towards her bed, until a sudden knock at the door made her almost jump out of her skin.

"Katy, its me, open up", she heard Kai say from behind the door.

"Shit", she muttered as she quickly hid the note under her pillow and opened the door slowly. He looked like he had just got done working out or battling, realizing the tournament must still be going on. "What are you doing here? You're supposed to be battling with the others", she said as she let him inside, closing and locking the door behind her. He seemed different from his usual self, he looked flustered and anxious; "I wanted some privacy before the tournament ended. I need to talk to you", he said as he turned towards her, eyeing her body momentarily as he watched her sit down on her bed.

"First, I just want to say I'm sorry about the other day. I didn't want to hurt your feelings, I just got scared of mine", he explained genuinely. It felt like his mouth was getting dry, his hands were starting to shake from the anxiety. "I-I don't know what this is Katy, but please understand something; I care about you in a way I've never felt. You make me feel like anything is possible, like I'm worth something" he paused "Just the way you look at me, when we kissed the other night; I wanted to do more but-", he paused once more. He then started to pace around the room as his hands gripped his hair, he was having a really hard time with this.

Katy could only sit there and wait for him to get done saying what he needed to say, she felt like interrupting him would either stall him or make him spit out whatever he wanted to say. However, that anger she felt only rose once more when he mentioned the kiss; sighing heavily as she crossed her arms.

"Kai, if you don't know what you're feeling, how do you expect me to know?", looking into his eyes as he stopped pacing. "I've had my heart broken before, and I don't want to go through that again", tears started to creep around her eyes. "When you kissed me, I also felt something I've never felt before, even with my ex. You also made me want to do more", looking down at her feet that swayed back and forth. "but what you said the other day, made me think you don't want this to be anything more", her eyes met his once more, seeing instant regret cover his face as he recalled the incident in the nurse's station. "One minute you're kissing me, the next you're saying you don't want to be with me. Would you please make you-"she was cut off by Kai's lips taking over hers, his hand grabbing the back of her head to keep her from pulling away.

She didn't know what else to do, other than kiss him back. His kiss was so powerful, dominant, like he was in control of everything. Suddenly breaking the kiss, his hand kept hold of the back of her head as he rested his forehead against hers, breathing heavily; "I never said I didn't want to be with you", he said before kissing her once more, feeling her hands rest on the side of his neck. He took that as an invitation, softly maneuvering her body so she was on her back, as he got on top of her, each leg on either side of her hips before breaking the kiss once more, "I may not be able to explain myself, but that doesn't stop me from expressing myself", he said before continuing the kiss, each kiss more passionate than the last.

She felt chills run up and down her spine as he took control of the situation. Hesitantly, she ran her hands up and down his chest, " _If this is how he feels, he doesn't have to explain anything_ ", she thought, feeling Kai break the kiss and go down to her neck, causing her body to arch into his but ever so lightly due to her injuries. Remembering her injuries, Kai knew to take it easy on her but that doesn't mean he can't continue his loving assault. As if his hand had a mind of its own, it started to go under her shirt, touching the softer side of her waist while the other supported his weight.

'' _Hold on, I'm not ready for this_ ", Katy thought as her hand grabbed the wrist that was already almost up her shirt, stopping him from going any further. Instead of stopping like he should have, Kai only countered her fight, intertwining his hands with hers and holding them above her head. "We won't go that far, relax", he demanded breathlessly before he continued kissing her hard, not giving her a chance to respond to him as he felt her body squirm under his; feeling her body arch against his as he started to kiss her neck once more.

Katy was surprised at how in control he liked to be, squeezing his hands with hers as he kept her pinned, a soft moan escaping her as he gave her little bites on her neck.

As his hands drug hers further above, they went under her pillow and something crinkled. Katy suddenly remembered, cursing to herself as she felt Kai stop and look to see what caused the noise. "Kai?", she tried to gain his attention, but it was too late. Remaining in straddle position on top of her, Kai grabbed the paper from under the pillow and read it, his eyes growing angry. "Kai, before you freak out, let me explain something", she said calmly as she tried to take the note out of his hand, but he lifted it out of her reach. "What the fuck is this Katy?! Please don't tell me you were about to go through with this!", his voice got loud as he held the note in front of her, the fact he didn't get off her made her more nervous.

"I want my mother's Beyblade back, even if I have to give him Black Dranzer for it. It's all I have left of her!", she yelled as she tried to push him off, but her body was too sore, and she gave up easily. "So, you're going to give him the power to steal everyone else's bit beasts? Black Dranzer is his primary weapon to taking over the whole beyblading community. He already has hide outs all over the place, beybladers are forced to stay and become apart of their team in order to keep their bit beasts", he crumpled up the paper. "Forget it, you're not going", he said as he threw it in the trash can, getting off Katy as he did so.

"Kai, I know your concern and I have mine too, but I need that Beyblade back. It means more to me than any bit beast!", Katy said as she slowly sat up, standing up to walk towards Kai; who had his back to her with his arms crossed. "Kai, please. I don't have a choice", she said as she touched his back, jumping as he quickly turned around to face her, his hands grabbing the side of her face as he gave her another passionate kiss.

"I don't want anything to happen to you, why can't you understand that?", he said when he finally pulled away, his hands still holding the side of her face as he looked into her eyes. Katy saw something in his eyes, something powerful, like he was looking into her soul.

" _Could this be love?_ "

She didn't want to believe it was, grabbing his shirt tightly in her hands. "Kai, I do understand. You have to understand my position, I need that Beyblade back", she said quietly as tears fell from her eyes, dripping over Kai's hands. Feeling him wipe them away with his thumbs, Katy only cried harder before Kai pulled her into a tight hug.

"I'll get it back, he won't have a choice in the matter if he wants his Black Dranzer back", he said softly but with anger in his voice, his hands tightly fisting up her shirt. He just knew something was going to happen to Katy if she went, even if he accompanied her in secret; and he couldn't stand it. She had been hurt enough by Boris and Bryan, all he wanted to do was take her pain away.

The bladebreakers came out on top once more in their round against the White Tigers. As they all gathered in the cafeteria for some lunch, both Rei and Hilary seemed aggravated about something. Neither of them spoke; just played with their food and seemed distracted; "Hey you two, do you mind coming back to earth?", both of them heard Tyson say, shooting him glares. "What is up with you two?", he asked, seeing an annoyed expression from Hilary. "Do you really have to ask? What two people do not see here?", Hilary snapped at Tyson, much to his surprise. "Why does that bother you?", he asked with a glare behind his eyes, Hilary wasn't stupid enough to continue but that didn't stop Rei from putting in his two sense.

"Kai benched me for being with Katy, and now he's alone with her in the room. What does that tell you?", he said as he stood up and threw his fork on the table, walking out of the cafeteria.

"What is going on right now?", Max asked innocently, watching Hilary sigh from aggravation before she continued eating.

As Rei made his way towards the rooms, he rounded a corner only to stop and turn back, hiding himself as he saw Mariah and Victor talking in the hall. Both were leaning against the wall, facing each other.

"You fought well today, though I think you would've won if Lee let me back on the team", he heard Victor say, seeing Mariah shake her head in disagreement. "Are you sure you're OK Victor? I know Rei really did a number on you, I'm so sorry", her words shocked Rei, feeling a sense of betrayal course through his veins. "He didn't hurt me, not in the least. I'm sure you'll make it up to me right?", Victor said as he moved some hair from Mariah's face, making her blush. "You know I'm with Rei again Victor, why do you have to charm me?", she said with timidly; but she didn't back away from him.

"Because its so easy", Victor said before he grabbed her and kissed her forcefully, pushing her against the wall as he overpowered her. All Rei could do was watch, feeling nauseous as he witnessed Mariah cheating on him, kissing this disgusting excuse for a man.

" _I can't believe this_ ", he thought as he marched towards his room, going the other way to avoid the situation that unfolded before him. " _I am so done with all of this, its nothing but a fucking emotional roller coaster_ ", his fists were balled up, ready to swing at the next to person to cross his way; not even bothering to hide the tears that were streaming down his face. When he got to the hall of his room, he saw Kai leaving Katy's room, immediately stomping towards him and slamming him against the nearest wall. "What the hell is going on between you and Katy Kai?! Why in the hell would you bench me when you're doing the exact same thing?!", Rei yelled as he grabbed Kai by his shirt, repeatedly slamming him into the wall.

When Kai realized what was going on, he roughly pushed Rei away from him. "You need to calm down, what has gotten into you?!", Kai yelled back, only triggering more anger in Rei. "Fuck you Kai! You're the one who ruined everything for me!", Rei then tackled Kai into the wall, causing a big boom to echo through the hall before the two brought the fight down to the floor. It was almost an even match, Kai was being overpowered by Rei's punches but he quickly recovered from them, hitting Rei back.

"Guys stop it!", Katy yelled as she jumped on Rei's back, who was straddling Kai and punching him, but not all punches connected. She got Rei in a choke hold, trying to bring him to his feet so Kai could get up. "Rei Stop it! What the hell has gotten into you?! Get off!", she yelled as she pushed him back, getting in-between the two beybladers. Both already had bloody noses, breathing heavily as Katy kept herself between them.

"Why don't you ask your fucking boyfriend Katy?! I know you two are dating, and its fucking bullshit!", raising his head towards Kai; "You ruined everything for me, you punished me for being with her, and now you're taking her away from me", Rei's anger radiated from him, his eyes were dark, his muscles tense; he didn't even seem like the same Rei anymore. Katy was confused to Rei's words, about Kai taking her away from him. "What the hell does that mean Rei? Did something happen between you and Mariah?", Katy's question seemed to come right out of Rei's mind, as if she already knew something. He didn't answer, only tightened his fists; stepping towards Kai as Katy backed herself into Kai. Rei would have to move her in order to get to him; Kai on the other hand, stood his ground, his arms to his sides as he waited for Rei to throw another punch.

"I had a chance with her, and you took it away from me", Rei scowled, almost sandwiching Katy between himself and Kai. Before Kai could even respond or react, Rei felt Katy push him hard; almost like she slapped his chest. "You're the one who went back to her after I denied you, if anyone is to blame for what happened, its you!", she said angrily, feeling Kai take her arm and pull her back so she was behind him. Her words struck Rei like lightening, he knew she was right; he was the one who caused this awful ripple of drama and insecurity. Rei turned sharply and walked quickly in the opposite direction, heading towards the gym to take the rest of his anger out on something that wouldn't fight back. " _She's right, how could I be so stupid?_ ", he thought as more tears fell from his eyes.

Kai walked into his room, immediately going to the bathroom to assess his bloody nose. Katy followed him, watching him clean himself up as an idea popped into her head. "You can stay in my room if you want", she said as she entered the bathroom, grabbing the first aid kit from under the sink. She made him sit on the toilet as she kneeled in front of him, grabbing the gauze to stuff it up his nose.

"I don't know what the hell got into him, he wasn't himself", she heard Kai say before she looked up at him. "I think something happened between he and Mariah, and he's taking it out on you", she included. "He still has feelings for you", Kai said boldly, crossing his arms as anger caked his face. Sensing his rise in anger, Katy looked into his eyes, shaking her head slowly. "Its one-sided Kai, I lost feelings for him the day we caught him in the hall way", she said calmly, rolling the gauze into a little ball.

"I noticed you didn't go on the defense when he said you were my boyfriend", Katy mentioned, lightly putting the gauze up his nose.

"What's there to defend? He's not wrong about my feelings for you", he said without hesitation, slowly moving his hands to rest on Katy's waist as he leaned towards her. "I want you for myself", he said softly as his face got closer to hers. Katy wanted to tell him she felt the same, but words couldn't come out, she was paralyzed by his touch. "Me too", she managed to speak out before his lips took over hers once more, immediately deepening the kiss as he pulled her closer to him.

Aww a sweet ending to a kind of crazy chapter! Send me messages with your ideas, please review!


	23. What is wrong with you

Hello my ever adoring fans! Enjoy this next chapter 😊

Rei slowed his run down to a walk once he got outside, putting his hands in his pockets as he walked the sidewalk surrounding the hotel. He felt ashamed for attacking Kai, the pain in his knuckles kept reminding him of the first punch he threw. They were bruised and red, starting to get sore as he kept balling them up into fists as more tears teased his eye sockets.

"what the hell is wrong with me?", stopping against the wall, "What the hell is she doing to me?", his mind spoke the truth, he wasn't himself and even he knew that.

" _If anyone ruined anything, it was you!", Katy's words rang through his head like an electrical shock_.

"She's right, I ruined everything with her. She was right about everything, how could I be stupid?!", he said out loud before throwing a fist into the wall behind him. That only made his knuckles hurt even more, immediately wincing from the pain. The vision of that Victor guy kissing his Mariah only made the anger soar through his veins even faster, slamming his fist into the brick wall once more. "Fuck!", yelling as he rested his forehead on the wall, feeling his heart breaking into pieces once more.

As night fell onto the hotel, the team gathered in the cafeteria for dinner; everyone noticed Rei was gone. The atmosphere seemed tense but silent, only one voice rang across the table; "Where's Rei?", Kenny asked, seeing everyone shrug and shake their head. "And what happened to your face?, Hilary asked Kai, noticing a bruise on his cheekbone and red marking around his collarbone. "I bet if you put two and two together, you'll figure out why Rei is missing", Katy bluntly replied, seeing Kai send a small glare her way.

"Wait, you and Rei got in a fight?! Why?", Hilary continued asking questions, annoying both Katy and Kai. "Does it really matter? We're worked everything out", Kai said flatly, continuing to eat his food. Katy then saw Rei's girlfriend come into the cafeteria, laughing and giggling with her team as they sat at another table. Kai followed her eye trail, immediately grabbing her elbow before she could make a move to get up.

"No Katy, you're still hurt", he whispered to her, but she only yanked her arm out of his grip. "I'm so tired of her breaking his heart like that, even though I saw it coming a mile away. She's the reason Rei came after you in the first place, I just know it", she said as her eyes never left Mariah, watching as Mariah turned her gaze towards Katy; glaring back at her as if to challenge her.

Just as Mariah was about to get up to confront Katy, her gaze turned towards the entrance where she saw Rei walking into the cafeteria, a smile growing on her face until she made eye contact with him. Her smile disappeared quickly, running after him as he turned around and started to leave the cafeteria.

"Rei? Rei! Where are you going?", she asked as she got close, but he ignored her as he rounded the corner. The whole team watched as Mariah chased Rei out of the cafeteria, all of them confused as to what was going on.

"Now what?", Hilary asked, rolling her eyes as she spoke. Crossing her arms, Katy sighed heavily as she sat back in her chair. She wanted so badly to wipe that look off Mariah's face, but she was too hurt to be getting into a fight right now. Just getting between Kai and Rei was painful enough for her, but Kai's face looked even more painful.

Mariah followed Rei until she got close enough to stop him, grabbing his arm and turning him around. "What's wrong with you?", she asked, almost flinching at the look Rei gave her. "Do you really have to ask? I saw you with Victor in the fucking hallway earlier, don't try to play innocent with me Mariah", he snapped as he started to head up the stairs, towards his room. Her blood ran cold as she remembered, continuing to follow him. "Rei, please listen to me. I'm sorry about what you saw, but I promise, it wasn't what you thought. Just please, listen to me!", she yelled as she grabbed him once more, but he yanked his arm out of her grip, turning around and grabbing her arm harshly, pulling her close to him.

"I'm done listening to you. You've ruined everything for me, I tried to get over you, tried to move on; but you reeled me back in by taking advantage of my feelings for you. Now, I've lost any chance I've had with Katy, because of you", his grip tightened on her, making her wince and try to pull away from him, but he held her tight. "Do me and yourself a favor, leave me alone", he said harshly, his face only inches from hers before roughly letting her go and walking towards his room, disappearing around the corner.

While holding onto her sore arm, Mariah collapsed against the wall in a state of shock, but reality hit her, and tears exploded from her eyes. "No, not again", she whimpered, pulling her knees to her chest as she wept in sorrow.

"It wasn't like that Rei, it wasn't like that", she whispered, feeling her heart break into a million pieces.

Later that night, Kai was packing up some of his clothes to take over to Katy's room while Rei was laying on his bed. Neither of them said a word to one another, until Rei spoke up; "Look, I'm sorry about earlier Kai. I really am. You don't have to go to another room", Rei tried to reassure him, but Kai ignored him as he usually would. He wasn't in the mood to make amends or even look at Rei.

Zipping up his bag, Kai walked out without saying a word; going next door to Katy's room with the key she had given him and putting his bag in the corner of the room, verifying Katy's location by hearing the shower kick on. His eyes scanned the bed that Katy claimed, immediately imagining what a night with her would be like if they were alone.

IMAGINATION

 _As Kai climbed on top of Katy, he spread her legs with his as he continued his passionate kiss. He then removed her shirt and her shorts along with his own clothing, groping her body as he gave her love bites on her neck; hearing her moan and feeling nails glide down his back._

END OF IMAGINATION

Shaking his head back to reality, he sat on her bed and turned on the TV, sighing heavily as he tried to get rid of the thought of sleeping with her. " _I can't let myself get out of control_ ", he thought before he heard the door open, seeing Hilary walk into the room and obviously surprised to see Kai sitting on Katy's bed. "Hey, what are you doing here?", she asked, feeling stupid for asking that question since she already knew without even having to ask.

"I'm waiting for Katy, she's in the shower", he answered bluntly without looking away from the TV. Hilary's demeanor went back to annoyance, she hated the fact that Katy and Kai were openly flaunting their interest in each other, putting her purse on her night stand as she laid on her bed.

The opportunity to ask him was right in front of her, she had to know, from Kai. The anticipation was killing her, just the thought of Kai and Katy together made her feel nauseous even though Tyson was pursuing her. Sighing heavily, she put her book down and sat on the edge of her bed facing Kai.

"I want to ask you something Kai, and please tell me the truth", he didn't turn towards her, but she knew better, he was listening. "Are you and Katy together?", she asked after taking a few short moments just to get the question out. His eyes shifted in her direction for only a moment, seeming to not be bothered by Hilary's question. "Why do you ask?", his response was shocking, he wasn't at all defending the question and that alone, was enough answers for Hilary but she played along.

"You two are obviously friendly with each other, there isn't a day where you two aren't together and…and….I get that you're helping her with everything she's going through but I need to know, do you have feelings for her?", she asked a bit more demandingly. Kai could tell she was getting anxious, or irritated, both words seemed very fitting for her attitude. Before there was any time to answer, the shower in the bathroom turned off, Kai knew Katy would be coming out any minute, so he ended the conversation by not responding.

Easily taking the hint, Hilary stood up and went to her suitcase for a change of clothes; wanting to shower after Katy got out. Hearing the bathroom door open, Hilary looked back to see Katy's face light up when she saw Kai sitting on her bed. "Hey, so you decided to take my offer?", she asked happily before slowly sitting on her bed, leaning against the headboard.

"Offer?", Hilary asked as she stood up and turned towards Katy. "Oh, Kai is staying here tonight; to make sure Rei didn't try to kill him in his sleep. Hope you don't mind", her tone was casual, as if she didn't care if Hilary agreed to it or not. Her eyes shifted from Katy to Kai, seeing no reaction from Kai once more. This only angered her further, putting her clothes back in her suitcase, walking out of the room and slamming the door.

"I think I touched a nerve", Katy commented cockily, relaxing further into the pillows.

Banging on Tyson's door, Hilary waited for him to open the door before barging her way inside. "what's up with you? Aside from the usual high temper", Tyson joked, but his smile disappeared when he saw the look on Hilary's face, she looked like she was ready to strangle someone. "She's driving me crazy Tyson, can I stay over here tonight? She's got Kai staying in our room", Hilary said as she sat on one of the beds, Max and Kenny were playing a video game on the floor.

Obviously saying yes to her request, it did seem odd that she was so angry about Katy and Kai being in the same room. "Why does it bother you so much?", Hilary wasn't stupid, she knew what Tyson meant by that question. "Do you still have a thing for Kai?", Tyson asked, crossing his arms as he waited for the obvious answer; but it never came.

"It's not even about that Tyson, ever since she came along, everything has been changed! Everything is ruined now, this whole tournament is ruined!", Hilary yelled as tears started to spring to her eyes. "I should've just left her at home, that's where she wanted to be anyways but my parents made this trip happen for both of us. Maybe things wouldn't have changed so much if she hadn't tagged along", her fists were starting to shake from the pure emotion she was feeling, shocking everyone in the room. Max and Kenny had paused their game, but only because they saw someone standing in the doorway behind Tyson.

"Aren't you being a little harsh Hilary? You're angry at her for something else, none of what happened is her fault", Tyson said calmly, trying to reason with the enraged female in front of him. "I don't care Tyson, I just want her gone. She ruined everything for me!'', Hilary yelled once more.

"What exactly did I ruin Hilary?", Katy's voice put the whole room on ice, everyone froze. Hilary's anger only got bigger. As Katy approached her with her arms crossed, she stopped when she got within a foot of Hilary. "You really are one of the most selfish bitches I have ever met in my life, and it's a shame to call you my family", Katy's eyes were set ablaze, Tyson slowly moved so he could get between them if punches started flying. "Just because Kai wasn't, and still isn't, interested in you; I happened to have a bit beast inside of me that belongs to Boris; I have Bryan trying to have his way with me any chance he gets and now I have to deal with this shit from you?", everyone remained quiet, not wanting to attract any fire gazes from the two cousins.

Katy wasn't done. Not Yet.

"Ever since day one you have had a problem with me, and for one reason, you feel threatened by me. You don't know anything about how my life was, or how I came to be here. Believe me, I didn't want to be here; but I had no choice", Katy's voice was growing more intense as Kai walked through the door.

Hilary stepped closer, now only inches away from Katy's face. "You had a choice, you could've stayed home with my parents", Hilary then pushed her, but Katy was expecting it and held her ground by only stumbling a step. "Don't you ever fucking touch me!", Katy yelled as she pushed her back, harder so she would stumble into Max who was now standing up. Before Max could get a good grip on Hilary, she lunged at Katy and tackled her to the ground, immediately resulting in a dog pile of everyone trying to split them up. Punches were thrown, hair was pulled, scratches were made, but nothing hurt more than the words that came out of Hilary's mouth.

"You're nothing but a fucking disease to this team, you ruined everything! Just go home Katy! Nobody wants you here!", Hilary screamed as Tyson and Max pulled her off Katy, who was obviously in pain because her injuries were still fresh. Breathing heavily as she stood up, Katy wiped some tears from her face before walking out of the room without saying a word.

Kai didn't follow right away, just looked at Hilary with a purely disgusted look on her face. "Not everything is about you Hilary, I thought you were better than that", he said sternly before following Katy to her room, but Katy made sure to throw Hilary's suitcase into the hallway along with everything she had before locking the door.

"What the hell is wrong with you Hilary?! Its like we don't even know you anymore", Kenny said from behind Max, Hilary didn't say a word as she locked herself in the bathroom. As she looked in the mirror, she noticed some red marks on her face where Katy's fist connected, along with some scratches on her neck. Her anger slowly started to disappear, having gotten a lot out due to the fight; and she started to feel very guilty and horrible.

'' _Kenny is right, what the hell is wrong with me?_ ", she thought as she rested her forehead on the sink, beginning to cry to herself.

Across the hall, Katy was washing her face; seeing the red marks on her face only made her heart sting even more. "Are you OK? Are you hurting anywhere else?", she heard Kai ask from the doorway, turning to face him. "The pain I'm in isn't anywhere close to feeling betrayed by your own family, but I guess I should be used to it by now. I watched my father murder my mother, the cops came before he could do any damage to me. Now my own cousin, who I thought was close to a best friend to me, doesn't even want me around. I don't even know why I try anymore", she said sadly as she walked out of the bedroom, kneeling in front of her suitcase as she started to zip it up.

"What are you doing Katy?", Kai asked as he stood behind her, watching her pause her actions. He knew she was on the verge of breaking down, her whole body was shaking; "What do you think I'm doing Kai? I'm going back home, I'll probably be safer there anyways", she said as she stood up, grabbing her shoes as she sat on her bed, beginning to put them on.

"Katy, stop this", Kai said as he kneeled in front of her, taking her shoes from her but not without a fight. "You're not going anywhere", he said when he finally gained possession of her shoes. Glaring up at him through her tear cloaked eyes, she grabbed for her shoes once more; "Who's going to stop me? I'll leave if I want to", she said as she fought Kai for the shoes, but he grew tired of it quickly, knocking her on her back.

"I said, you're not going anywhere", he said firmly as he pinned her down by her wrists, looking into her eyes as he kneeled over her on the bed. Katy tried to pry her wrists out of his grip, fighting harder than before. "Get off me Kai, now", she commanded as she fought, but he only gripped her wrists tighter. "I want you to stay Katy, can't you see that?!", Kai raised his voice, making Katy pause her actions. "Fuck what anyone else thinks, and fuck Hilary, I am the team leader, and I want you to stay; stay with me", he said more calmly, feeling her arms start to relax as bigger tears fell from her eyes.

"Do you think your words are enough?", she asked with a sob, feeling his grip loosen. Leaning down towards her, his face got inches away from hers. "No", he said quietly before kissing her, letting go of her wrists when she kissed him back; feeling her wrap her arms around his shoulders. He kissed her for a few more moments before he started to trail seductive kisses onto her neck, going further down her chest.

"Kai? What are you doing?", she asked as she fought something inside of her, her breath was caught in her throat as her body acted on its own accord by arching into his. His kisses went down her chest, skipping over her breasts and going down her stomach as he pulled her shirt up. She started to grow nervous when he didn't response; "Kai?", her voice had a small shake to it as her hands held the side of her face, stopping his trail of kisses just before he got to her belly button.

"What's wrong Katy? Don't you trust me?", he asked as he leaned back over her, seeing the look of uncertainty and nervousness in her eyes. It looked like her voice got caught in her throat, her mind was screaming at her; "say yes, say yes you idiot!". When she didn't answer him, he nodded and stood up, grabbing some clothes from his bag and walking into the bathroom. "I'm taking a shower", he stated before shutting the door.

Face palming herself, she rolled onto her side and sighed heavily. "Get it together Katy", she told herself out loud.

So sorry it took longer than usual, life happens. I recently started a new job and it takes up a lot of my time as well as family and all. Hope you all enjoyed! Will update soon!


	24. Authors Note!

AUTHORS NOTE!

Well more like a roll call…

I just have one question, what the hell happened to all my reviewers?! You all have seemed to fall off the face of the earth; I used to get at least 10 reviews in a week and its died down to 2..in 2 weeks! I know some of you are repeat reviewers, but just curious if something in the story might have struck you the wrong way? If so, please let me know and we can discuss it. I would hate to lose fans The story is getting better, I promise! I'm in the middle of writing a juicy chapter as we speak 😉

Please send me a message or leave a review to let me know you're still there!

Love you all!

Bee


	25. Do You Trust me?

This chapter may or may not be more 'intense' for some views, remember this story is RATED M for MATURE audiences, so you were warned before you started this story. Katy is a complete virgin, never been kissed in odd places on her body before, everything is very new for her when it comes to sleeping with someone.

 **WARNING: SEXUAL SCENES; TRIGGER WARNINGS FOR SEXUAL ASSAULT VICTIMS, VIEWER DISCRETION IS ADVISED!**

 **LEMON ALERT!**

As Kai let the hot water hit him, he used the bar of soap the hotel supplies to wash his body, everything was going through his head. " _Doesn't she trust me by now?_ ", his thoughts couldn't stop that question from making multiple appearances in his head. " _Do I even trust myself?_ ", that last thought paused the physical actions of rubbing the soap on his body, Kai was no more experienced in the sex department than Katy was; but he was educated.

" _I guess she's got every right to be nervous, I shouldn't make her feel bad for it_ ", continuing to rub the soap on his body.

Katy was sitting on the bed, staring at the black TV; her face sorrowed and hurting. "Why do I do this to myself? I obviously want him, my body goes crazy for him, but my mind is like one huge stop sign", getting off her bed and walking over to her suitcase to find a change of clothes, she found a pair of black booty shirts and silk green tank top that would surely show her figure in a very teasing manner. "I have to show him I do trust him, I'm so tired of being afraid", she said as she laid the clothes out on her bed, beginning to take off her clothes to change into them.

When she removed her shirt, she looked down to see her newly opened scar, running her hand softly over it. " _Would he even find me sexy?_ ", that question was a stupid one, considering he was kissing her mere inches away from her scar. " _Well no shit Katy, get it together_ ", Groaning from frustration, she pulled her shorts off and put the booty shorts on, feeling a bit more exposed than she intended but if this was enough to show him she wasn't afraid; then so be it.

When she looked in the mirror, the outfit teased the sight of her stomach, a lot of leg and the bottom of her butt cheeks. Just seeing herself in that light made her nerves go through the roof, closing her eyes; " _mom, please give me this strength_ ", she prayed before looking in the mirror once more.

"This will have to do", she said before she heard the shower shut off, her heart started beating beyond its normal limit.

When Kai came out of the bathroom, he was wearing a white t shirt with baggy black pants, running the towel through his hair. His eyes set themselves on Katy, who was wrapped in a blanket; she looked nervous about something. "What's wrong?", he asked calmly, starting to approach her until she stood up, stopping him in his tracks.

"Kai, you have to understand something", taking in a breath; "I-my ex-he tried to rape me", her words caught him off guard, a new rage burned within him, but he stayed quiet, so she could finish. "He tried after I caught him in bed with my best friend. He came over to get some stuff he left at my house, my parents weren't home", that dreadful memory was reappearing in her mind…

FLASHBACK (TRIGGER WARNING)

 _Katy opened the door when Michael knocked, sighing heavily as she led him to her bedroom where his stuff was sitting in a box. "There you go", she said sternly as she stood there with her arms crossed, her whole expression showing betrayal. Michael went to grab the box, but when he picked it up, he put it on the floor; turning towards her. "I think I'm missing something, and I think you have it", he said before he started to approach her. Katy backed up, eyeing his body language, he looked deranged. "Michael, I need you to take your stuff and go. There is nothing else left here for you", she stated as she felt the backs of her legs meet her bed._

 _An evil, sinister smirk formed on Michael's face. "Oh no, I have one more thing to do here", he said before he roughly pushed her onto her bed, straddling her and pinning her down by her wrists. "No, Michael stop!", she screamed as she struggled against him; but his strength was too much for her. "Shut up", she heard him say as he moved her wrists, pinning her with one hand, using his other hand to get something from his back pocket. Katy felt tears form when she saw it was a pair of handcuffs, struggling even harder against him. "No!", she screamed as loud as she could, but it was muffled when he slammed his hand over her mouth, leaning down to her ear._

" _I waited a whole year, dealt with your bullshit and your disrespectful attitude, I will take what belongs to me", he hissed before he began to try to handcuff her hands, but he didn't get the first ring locked in time._

" _Katy, I'm home", she heard her mother yell from the front room, wanting to scream for help but his hand slammed itself back on her mouth. "Not a word of this to anyone, or else I'll make it even worse for you", he threatened before retreating out her bedroom window, leaving Katy on her bed; shaken and terrified._

REALITY

"If my mom hadn't showed up when she did, I wouldn't be standing before you as a virgin right now", her voice sounded sad but forward, gripping the blanket around her body. Kai could easily see she was afraid but trying so hard to fight through it. "I'm so sorry that happened to you Katy", he said kindly, showing compassion and sympathy. Making eye contact with him, she shook her head followed by a smile.

"I don't want your sympathy, I just want you to understand why its so hard for me to trust people. I do, however, trust you; with my life", with that, she slowly released the blanket from around her body, feeling a draft from the room as she did so. Kai was a bit shocked to see the outfit she was wearing, taking in a sharp breath as he eyed her from a distance. "Katy, you know you don't have to do this. We can wait", he said calmly, beginning to approach her slowly.

Shaking her head as she looked at the ground, she wrapped her arms over her chest; "I want to move on with my life instead of living in fear all the time", she said before her eyes moved up to Kai's, seeing he was only inches away from her now. His eyes investigated hers for what seemed like forever, she jumped when she felt his hand glide down her arms and onto her waist, pulling her into his body.

"Katy, I want nothing more than to be with you. You don't have to be afraid with me, I'll keep you safe; I would never hurt you", his words were soothing her, he felt her body relax before he leaned down and kissed her. Her hands rested on his chest as she kissed him back, feeling his hands travel from her waist to her shoulders, and back down to her waist before she felt his hands go under her shirt. Her whole body tensed, but she quickly relaxed once more when he didn't break the kiss.

"Do you really trust me?", he asked quietly, his hands never leaving her waist. She responded with a nod, her hands slowly moving up and down his chest. "With my life", she answered confidently, looking down at the ground but he stopped her by putting his finger under her chin, making her look up at him. "I want to hear you say it", he commanded softly, his hand cupping the side of her face.

"I trust you with my life, Kai", she repeated more confidently, her eyes never leaving his.

Her words lit a fire inside of him, feeling the need to completely take over the situation about to unfold. He kissed her once more, this time more passionately and forcefully; at the same time gently. Taking ahold of the hem of her shirt, he stopped kissing her as he slowly rose the shirt upwards, smiling when she willingly lifted her arms for him to take it off.

When he swiftly took off her shirt, she could feel his eyes on go over her body; she didn't know if it was the draft in the room or her nerves, her whole body started shaking. Her breasts were still covered by a bra, but the last time she was this exposed in front of anyone was when she had her appendix surgery; when she was knocked out and has no recollection of it.

" _Oh my god body, stop shaking. I am not afraid, I am not afraid, I am no-_ ", her mind stopped speaking when she saw Kai take off his shirt as well, revealing his chiseled chest and broad shoulders. He smiled when he saw her eyes wander, his hands finding their way to her waist once more and kissing her passionately. Her hands moved over his now bare chest, feeling tingles course through her body as her fingers moved across his muscles. She could feel his hands travel up and down her body, groping her butt and moving back up ever so slowly to move over her breasts; taking in a sharp breath when he did so.

"Do you still trust me?", he asked her once more, his hands cupping the bottom of her neck as he felt his body start to react to the feeling of hers. "Yes", she whispered, feeling his hands go to the clasp of her bra, kissing her neck as he did so. She felt her body tense when she felt her bra become loose, squeezing her eyes shut as she felt Kai take the shoulder straps and bring them down her arms.

As if he sensed her discomfort, he brought her body into his; running his hands over her bare back, feeling her now bare breasts against his chest. "Relax, you have a beautiful body. There is no need to hide it from me", he whispered as he gave her small love bites from her ear to her neck, causing her to bite her lip to hold back a moan.

Across the hall, Hilary was holding an ice pack to her cheek; having already taken a shower and changed into her Pajamas. "Geez, I didn't think she could hit so hard", Hilary commented, wincing from the pain as she removed the ice pack. Sitting next to her, Tyson took the ice pack and put it on the nightstand. "That's what you get, I guess you forgot how she busted Mariah's nose before", Tyson joked; but he quickly became serious. "Why do you think Katy ruined everything for you?", Hilary turned to face him, guilt all over her face. "Are you talking about you and Kai?", his voice seemed pained, like it was a subject he didn't want to talk about.

Hilary only had one thing to say, she didn't want to talk about it but she didn't want Tyson to think she still had a thing for Kai. "Everything changed when she arrived, my whole life got turned upside down. I just want my life to go back to the way it used to be", she said as a tear escaped her eye, Tyson wiped it away with the back of his hand.

Looking behind him, he saw that Kenny was already asleep; Max had gone to Rei's room to keep him company since Kai was staying with Katy. Standing up, he moved himself down to Hilary's feet as she looked at him confused and surprised. "What are you doing-", her last word heightened as he pulled her down to lay on her back, slowly crawling over her and supporting himself on his hands as he looked into her eyes. "Tyson?", her voice was shaky as she kept her hands on her chest.

"Life changes all the time Hilary, you just have to roll with it and accept it for what it is. You may have thought you had a chance with Kai before, but another door opened the day he rejected you. My door opened, I'm just waiting for you to stop standing in the door way", with every word he spoke, he leaned closer to her, his lips now merely inches away from hers. "I'm in love with you Hilary", after he said that, he brushed his lips across hers, making chills go up and down her spine. He looked into her eyes to see the hurt disappear, her heart was fluttering out of her chest. "You're really in love with me?", she asked in a whisper, looking in the direction of the sleeping Kenny.

"Yes, I am Hilary", he said as he cupped her cheek and made her look at him, kissing her once more, more passionately. Hilary could feel his weight on her hips, not exactly trapping her but not giving her an option of movement either. The way he was kissing her was making her body scream, unknowingly arching into him as her hands guided their way up his chest and through his hair.

Kai was on top of Katy in bed, the sheets covering both their bodies as he kissed her passionately, trailing his kisses from her lips down to her neck, and her collarbone. His hands roamed over her small, curvy body as his body laid between her legs. Her moans, her hands running up and down his bareback were driving him crazy; he felt he couldn't hold back any longer. Breaking the kiss, he looked down at her with a soft smile, breathing heavily as he moved himself down her body.

"Are you ready?", he asked soothingly, his hands trailing down her waist to the edges of her underwear, indicating he was going to pull them off. Katy felt her body ache when he pulled away, gripping the edges of the pillow as she nodded to his question, moving her hips up for him to take off her underwear. He gladly did so, pulling them off slowly but swiftly to not startle her. He kissed her inner thighs, slowly moving down with an experienced touch. Katy tensed, closing her legs as he got closer to a spot she didn't know a man would ever go to. Pausing his actions, Kai looked up at her before continuing his kisses back towards her knees; feeling her relax more before he situated himself on top of her once more.

"Its ok Katy, there is time for that later if you're not comfortable with it now", he whispered into her ear before kissing her once more, one of his hands moving down her stomach and resting between her legs; immediately making her tense up again but she was unable to close her legs due to his rock-hard body. "Relax baby, you'll like this", he whispered as his fingers started to move against her, causing friction that ignited a fire inside of her. Kai watched with satisfaction as she arched her body against his, watched as she bit her lip and gripped the edges of her pillow. Not long after his fingers found a rhythm, she started moving her hips against his hand; pleasing him more.

He snickered softly, kissing her neck a bit more roughly as he held her on the edge, slowing his rhythm before speeding up; hearing her groan out of frustration. "What's wrong? Are you ready for more?", he asked, his other hand gliding its way to the back of her head and grasping her hair, causing her gasp from the pain of her hair being pulled but, in a way, it was more of a turn on.

"Kai…please…", she was begging at this point, she didn't know what was about to explode inside of her, but she needed it to happen, she wanted it to happen. "Please what? You have to be more specific Katy", he teased as he slowed his rhythm, feeling her push against his hand for more pressure but he pulled away, he knew she was close. Out of frustration, Katy glared up at him and grasped his hair tightly, breathing heavily.

"I want you, inside of me", she managed to say, her body aching for a release.

More pleased to hear her demands, he sat up to take off his boxers, taking one of her hands into his and guiding it down. Katy was shocked, having never felt something like that before; it almost scared her. She felt Kai flinch to her touch, looking into his eyes as her hand grasped him. "What are you waiting for? Guide me inside", he commanded softly, seeing the eagerness in her eyes but he could feel her body start to shake. "Don't worry baby, I'll go slow", his words were soothing, she felt like she was ready.

" _Its now, or never_ ", she thought as her hand gripped his tighter, feeling his tense before she started to move his tip towards her entrance, closing her eyes tightly as he began to stretch her. When he felt she had guided him enough, he took her hand and gently brought it to rest above her head, their fingers intertwined.

" _This is it, she's mine_ ", he thought before he took in a small breath and pushed himself further inside of her, feeling her walls grasp him tightly. Katy let out a small scream of pain, squeezing her eyes tight enough to squeeze some tears out. Her hand was gripping his to the point of her knuckles turning white. Kai did his best to keep her from moving so much, pushing himself further into her before he stopped, letting her adjust to him before he started moving in and out slowly.

Tyson continued kissing Hilary, moving his kisses from her lips to her neck and back to her lips. He could feel her body responding to his touch and it was driving him crazy, he was more than willing to have sex with her even though Kenny was in the next bed. Moving himself down, his hands started to work her shirt up her stomach, leaving kisses behind as her shirt reached to just above her breasts. "Tyson?", he heard her say, but he was trying to make her feel so good, she would forget about telling him to stop. He could hear the breathlessness in her voice, he didn't want to stop what he had planned.

"Shhh, let me Hilary", he said as he kissed her belly, going down towards her PJ bottoms. She wanted to let him, she wanted what he was about to do; but she was thinking about Kenny waking up and catching them in the act. Tyson could feel her tensing as he started to pull down her bottoms, revealing her underwear; looking up at her to see a flushed look on her face. Even he could tell, she wanted him to continue.

"Just keep quiet, use a pillow if you have to", he whispered as his head disappeared under the blankets. Hilary was about to protest until she felt his mouth on her, hitting her sweet spot over, and over again as her body arched into him, wanting more from him. He continued his work on her, continuing to ignite her fire and force her to use that pillow to quiet herself. His hands were gripping her thighs, keeping them open for him as he flicked his tongue in the same spot. He could tell by her movements and muffled sounds, he was doing it right.

Kai had found a steady rhythm with Katy, moving in and out of her as Katy dug her nails into his back. He knew by the sounds she was making, this was working for her and she was close to her limit once more. One of his hands gripped her hair and held her head in place as his mouth assaulted her neck, while the other held onto her hip and made her keep up with his pace. As she moaned his name and dragged her nails over his back, Kai hissed from the pain and the satisfaction he felt from it, starting to move faster as he felt her walls grasping him tighter.

"Kai…!", her voice heightened as she felt herself release the pressure that Kai had built up some time ago, her arms moving to his shoulders. "That's it baby, cum for me", he whispered. Her release only became bigger when she felt Kai bite down on her neck and start moving at a speed she didn't know she could handle, putting one of her hands on the headboard to keep herself from hitting her head. It was almost in unison, it didn't take Kai long to reach his point of climax at the pace he was moving.

"Katy", he let out breathlessly before his release finally came, both holding on tightly to each other. She felt his pace slow down, she could also feel him pulsing inside of her. It was long after the pulsing stopped that Kai pulled out of her and looked into her eyes, moving her hair from her face as he gave her a loving kiss.

"I love you Katy", his mouth spoke those words, the words he never thought he would say to anyone. Katy felt like she was in absolute bliss, her whole body numb as she looked up at him; a tear escaping her eye. "I love you too Kai", she answered, leaning up and kissing him once more.

Hilary couldn't hold it in anymore, the pressure was too much for her to bare. When Tyson gripped her hips and moved his mouth against her once more, it was like an explosion went off inside of her. She pressed the pillow into her face to keep herself as quiet as possible as she moved her hips against Tyson's mouth for more pressure to he release, he didn't stop until her body slowed down.

"Tyson…..", she said breathlessly, running her hands through her hair as Tyson leaned up, laying down next to her and wrapping his arms around her, pulling her to into his body. "Do you believe I love you now?", he asked, looking into her eyes with a smile, moving her hair from her face. She nodded to his words, her hand cupping his face; "Yes, I believe you", she sighed as her body went limp, feeling the need to fall asleep in his arms. Satisfied to hear those words, he gave her a passionate kiss before leaning over and turning off the light.

Resting her head on Kai's chest, Katy traced the small scars he had on his chest; feeling his body quiver under her touch. "How do you feel?", she heard him ask, feeling his arms tighten around her. Looking up at him, she smiled sweetly and rested her head on his shoulder; "Complete", her answer made his heart warm up, but there was something that kept him from getting completely swept away from her words.

" _Why in the hell did I say that?_ ", he thought as he narrowed his eyes, looking up at the ceiling. " _I don't even know what love is…_ ", looking down to see she was already asleep on his shoulder, her arms wrapped loosely around him. " _or do I?_ ", a smile crept its way onto his face, moving some of her hair behind her ear.

Boris tapped his fingers impatiently, looking at his watch as the time read one o'clock in the morning. With the time being an hour past the time Katy was supposed to meet him, he growled from frustration as he looked at the approaching Bryan. "What? She's still not here?", Bryan asked angrily, seeing the angry look on Boris's face.

Putting a hand on Bryan's shoulder, Boris looked at him with a sinister look in his eyes. "That only means I have to take my bit beast back by force, if she's not willing to meet me while I'm playing nice", his eyes turned dark with his words. Bryan got confused for a moment, narrowing his eyes; "You mean 'my' bit beast? That's the deal, right?", he asked as he saw a hint of confusion in Boris's face before he roughly patted his shoulder. "Of course, Bryan, Black Dranzer is yours; once we get him back. In the meantime, meet me in the morning to discuss further actions", Boris instructed before leaving the kitchen area, leaving Bryan's mind wandering.

"You better hold up your end of the bargain Boris", he thought as he watched Boris leave, clenching his fists tightly.

Finally right?! The moment you have all been waiting for! Was it too soon? If so, my apologies, I have plans for this story as to why relations occurred between Kai and Katy. It's only going to get better!

 **PLEASE LEAVE REVIEWS, SEND ME MESSAGES ABOUT THE STORY** **I LOVE TO HEAR FROM MY FANS!**


	26. Regrets or No Regrets?

Hello my adoring fans! I hope that last chapter was one everyone was waiting for 😉 Only more to come! Enjoy 😊

The next morning came with a soft glow through the curtains, Katy and Kai was still snuggled together under the blankets sound asleep. Katy didn't move from her position on Kai's chest, her arms wrapped loosely around his waist as his arm rested around her waist. When the morning light crept through the curtains, Kai squinted his eyes and woke, going to stretch until he felt the weight of Katy on his chest. He was satisfied to see she was still naked, smiling down at her as he moved her hair from her face.

" _what the hell have you done to me Katy?_ ", he thought as he started to slowly work his way out of her arms, being careful to not wake her up. He took his bag and made his way out of the room as quietly as possible, but Katy woke up when she heard the door shut. Feeling around on the bed, she immediately shot up and looked around, Kai was gone.

She felt disappointment wash over her, holding the covers to her body. "I guess you're not man enough to stay with me in the morning", she said as she got out of bed and gathered some clothes for a shower.

When Kai emerged from the shower in his room, he walked out of the bathroom to see Rei sitting on his bed; starting to wake up. "Hey", Rei said as his eyes adjusted and saw Kai with a towel around his neck. Kai didn't reply, just walked back in the bathroom to start brushing his teeth.

" _Shit, he's still angry_ ", Rei thought as he walked into the bathroom also, grabbing his tooth brush and beginning to brush his teeth. It was a very awkward moment between the two boys, not a word was spoken between them until either of them were done. "So, you seem different", Rei commented, seeing a confused look from Kai. "You just seem different, you're not as tense as you always were before", Rei clarified as he put his toothbrush back in his travel bag. Putting his toothbrush down, Kai used the towel around his neck to wipe off his face; "Yeah, you would know all about that, wouldn't you?", Kai replied as he walked past Rei, nudging Max's leg to wake him up.

After thinking about it, Rei suddenly stormed out of the bathroom, anger and betrayal caked his face. Max had sat up and began rubbing his eyes, he didn't completely wake up until he heard those words come out of Rei's mouth; "You slept with her, didn't you?!", Rei's voice rung through the hotel room, getting Max's attention but Kai played it off as if he was an annoying fan girl.

"Well, I guess I'll be going back to my room", Max dismissed himself, getting out of the awkward situation as he grabbed his pants and headed back across the hall.

"You did. Tell me!", Rei couldn't believe it, he should've been the one to sleep with Katy, not Kai. His fist was balled up as he stared down Kai, who only looked up at him from his spot on the bed. "No, I didn't sleep with her", he lied, watching as relief washed over Rei's face. "What did you mean by that then?", Rei asked, running a hand through his hair. Kai crossed his arms, sighing heavily as he leaned his head back against the headboard. "Nothing, just had a good night sleep is all", his tone was very dismissive, looking down as he put on his boots. "Lets get going, go wake up Tyson", he ordered, watching as Rei nodded and left the room. When he was alone, he let out a stressed breath and flopped on his back, running his hands through his hair.

"Fuck, I don't know what to do", his thoughts screamed, looking up at the ceiling as he looked back on his night with Katy. He did feel like a completely different person, and it shows on him physically.

" _I love you Katy", he whispered in her ear, kissing her neck as his body rested on top of hers_.

" _I don't know why I would say that, why in the hell did I open that can of worms?_ ", he rubbed his eyes from frustration, slamming his fists on the bed.

When Rei went into Tyson's room, he was already awake along with Hilary; who had just gotten out of the shower. He looked down at Hilary, who was sitting on the edge of the bed, noticing the black eye she had and the busted lip.

"What happened to you?", he asked, confused as he looked around the room to see Tyson's eyebrow raised. "You missed it, Hilary attacked Katy", he commented with some humor in his voice, Rei's eyes widening from surprise. "Are you serious? Why?", he asked her, Hilary sighed heavily, putting on her shoes.

"I'd rather not talk about it", she answered with disappointment in her voice, shaking her head at the memory of the fight. Her face was hurting, it was a fight she knew she would probably lose but she shouldn't have attacked her in the first place.

Rei did another scan of the room, noticing Katy may still be in her room; walking across the hall and knocking on her door.

Katy had just gotten out of the shower when she heard the knocking at the door, thankfully she was already dressed so she answered it right away thinking it was Kai. She was just about to start blurting out questions until she saw who it was, "Oh, hey. What's up?", she asked as she let him inside, grabbing her hair brush. Rei couldn't help but look her over, licking his lips as his eyes went over her body.

"Hey, umm I just wanted to say I'm sorry about yesterday. I also heard about what happened between you and Hilary, so I came to check on you", he said as he started to pace around the room, trying not to make the conversation awkward. "Well, I'm fine. Hilary just lost her damn mind but not something I couldn't handle, have you seen Kai?", she asked, brushing her hair as she sat on her bed, making sure to throw the covers back over the bed before sitting down. As if her question disturbed him, Rei twitched an eyebrow before sitting next to her, folding his hands together. "I think he's heading down to the stadium, can I talk to you about something?", he asked, facing her with softness in his eyes. Katy already figured it was about what happened between he and Kai, but the way he was looking at her, told her a different story.

"Umm, sure. What's up?", she asked as she continued brushing her hair, the loose ends splashing Rei in the face, but he didn't mind it, he could smell her shampoo and her body wash of coconut and shea butter, it made chills go up and down his spine. His body language told the world he was nervous, gripping the edge of the bed as he took in a breath, letting it out harshly before facing her. "I'm just going to come out and say it, I still have a lot of feelings for you Katy", his words didn't shock her at all, sighing heavily as she lazily looked at him.

"Rei, that ship has already sailed. You blew it when you went back to Mariah, you don't get second chances", she was about to stand up until he grabbed her arm, pulling her back down. His grip was tight, but not tight enough to scare her. "Please Katy, kiss me", he wanted to feel her lips on his, looking into her eyes as he kept ahold of her arm. Katy shook her head, putting her hand on his to get his hand off her. "Rei, no. You need to stop this", she said calmly, but her heart felt like it was going to drop into her stomach, tensing as his grip only tightened. "You didn't give me much of a chance for anything Katy, how is that even fair?", his tone was starting to become more confrontational; making her more nervous.

Katy was growing angry now, yanking her arm out of his grip. "Get out, now", she commanded, standing as she crossed her arms, showing no interest in continuing this conversation. Rei was about to approach her once more, until a knock at the door stopped him. Katy's eyes were pinned on Rei's, a dark glare illuminating from them as she opened the door to see Kai standing there.

Kai felt his blood come to a boil when his eyes laid on Rei, he could tell something happened just by the looks on their faces. "Oh there you are", Katy snapped as she left the door open, walking back into her room as Rei marched out, heading down to the stadium with the rest of the team.

"What's his problem?", Kai asked, approaching her as she sat on her bed and continuing brushing her hair. Katy didn't answer right away, rolling her eyes as a heavy sigh escaped her; "Nothing we haven't already talked about; though even on that part I'm confused", she snapped once more, this time glaring up at him from her spot on the bed. The confused look on his face made her continue; "You know, typically when a girl loses her virginity to someone and that someone is gone the next morning, what is that girl supposed to think?", her eyes buried themselves into his, throwing her brush in her bag.

Kai mentally cursed, running a hand over his face; "I'm sorry, I just needed to shower and my soap was in the other room. I didn't want to wake you up", his answer seemed legit enough, but something was still eating at her.

Katy wanted to believe him, but there was a knot in her stomach that made her think otherwise.

"Are you coming down?", he asked, receiving no answer from her. She only stared at the floor, throwing her brush back in her bag. "I'm not sure, I didn't go meet Boris last night to make the trade; who knows what kind of plans he's coming up with now. I don't know if its safer to stay in here or go down there with you", Kai had completely forgotten about that note, running his hand over his face. "I think you should come down with us, that way you're not by yourself and they can't harass you", Kai suggested as he started to head for the door.

After thinking about it, Katy agreed that going down to the stadium was best, she got dressed in some social clothes and followed Kai out.

During the battles between the Bladebreakers and Majestic 5, Katy sat between Max and Tyson, making sure to stay as far away from Hilary as possible. Digging in her pocket, she took out Black Dranzer and started looking over the bit beast, running her thumb over the face of it.

" _What are you exactly? You're causing me a lot of trouble_ ", she thought as her expression turned lost, the colors and the patterns of the bit beast were mesmerizing, it was like the beast was putting her into a trance. She could hear someone talking to her from a distance, the voice sounded familiar. " _Who is that?_ ", she thought before the voice suddenly got louder.

"Hey, earth to Katy!", Max nudged her, waving his hand in front of her face. Katy blinked a few times, rubbing her eyes with her index finger and thumb. "Are you ok?", he asked, keeping his hand on her shoulder. "Yeah, I'm fine", she answered before she put Black Dranzer away, looking up the beydish to see Kai walking away with yet another victory.

"That was awesome Kai! Now we can go to the 3rd round!", Tyson yelled excitedly, he loved New York.

The bey-battle seemed to go on forever, or maybe it was the feeling of being watched as she sat there with her team. She could feel eyes burning themselves into the side of her head, looking around constantly to see if she could spot whoever was staring her down. Her eyes finally landed on Boris in the high rises, glaring up at him as she gripped Black Dranzer in her hands.

" _Tonight_ ", she thought before her gaze went to Kai, who she caught following her gaze.

The next morning would be the day the bladebreakers leave for New York, the final round of the BBA World Championship. Tonight, was a night of celebration; the team had gathered into Tyson's room for a night of game play, all except Katy and Kai. There was still a lot of tension between Hilary and her cousin and she had unfinished business with Boris, so celebrating was the last thing on Katy's mind.

"No Katy, I can't let you go alone", Kai snapped as he paced back and forth; his blood boiling once more.

"If I don't, I won't get my Beyblade back! It's the last thing I have of my mother, I will not just let him take it!", she stood as she spoke louder, tears threatening to fall from her eyes. "You of all people I would expect to understand", her voice was low in anger, but determination. Kai just started into her eyes, he could see all her emotions radiating from them; he knew she was serious and there was no talking her out of this.

Sighing heavily, more like a heavy huff; he looked away and rubbed his hands over his hands.

"Fine, but I go with you; and hide somewhere out of sight", she didn't like his proposal, shaking her head before he put his hand up; "That's my only condition; you know we can't chance anything and I know this team better than anyone else here", he said sternly, even she knew she couldn't change his mind.

"Fine, lets go then", she said as she started walking out the door, but Kai grabbed her arm and pulled her back. His hands cupped the side of her face, forcing her to look up at him.

"Promise me you won't do anything reckless", his voice was low and demanding; but she found comfort in it as she gently took ahold of his wrists. "As long as you promise me that you don't have regrets about last night", when she spoke those words, she made sure to pay close attention to his eyes; looking for any change in dilation or any flicker that would be lying if he told her he didn't.

Kai brought his eyebrows together, bringing his lips to hers in a passionate kiss.

"I could never regret last night", he said softly, his thumbs stroking the side of her face. It felt nice to hear that from him, nodding to his words with a smile. "Then I promise not to do anything reckless", she said before taking his hands off her face and going towards the door. The two managed to slip past Tyson's door without anyone noticing, heading down to the cafeteria.

At this time, the cafeteria was empty; every little noise would be heard in the big hollow room. It was approaching midnight when Kai and Katy got to the entrance of the cafeteria, stopping to look around the corner. As if he was expecting her, she saw Boris standing in the back of the kitchen; looking through the little food window above the bar.

"He's there", she whispered, taking in a nervous breath as she gripped the bit beast in her pocket. Kai's face hardened, taking her by her arm to get her attention. "I'll be right here, listening and waiting", he whispered before giving her one more kiss. With a nod, Katy walked around the corner confidently and into the kitchen; nearly vomiting at the sight of Boris's smirk when he laid his eyes on her.

"Well, well, well, look who it is. You're a day late my dear", Boris said as he walked towards her, Katy backed away as he neared her. "Give me my blade", she demanded coldly as she held up Black Dranzer. Boris smiled as he saw his bit beast, digging in his pocket for her Beyblade until he pulled it out. The sight of her mother's Beyblade in his hands was enough to drive her to murder, keeping her face hard and her body tensed; "Put it on the table, right here", she commanded him, pointing to a spot that was within a foot of her reach.

Boris almost laughed, putting the Beyblade in the requested spot. "Now, hand me Black Dranzer", he said as he held out his hand. Katy wasn't stupid, there was no way she would allow him to grab her if he wished. With one quick motion, she grabbed her Beyblade and tossed Black Dranzer to him, watching him struggle to catch it.

"Don't you ever come near me again", she scolded as she turned to walk away, she froze when she saw her entrance was blocked by Bryan. She wasn't as scared since she knew Kai was right around the corner, but it was still difficult to hide the fact that she was afraid.

"Or else what? I think you and Bryan have some unfinished business; and besides, this doesn't pay off your dad's debt to me", Boris's voice was like poison rushing through her veins; she slowly turned to glare at him. "My dad's debt has nothing to do with me", her voice was low in anger, her body starting to shake from the adrenaline. "Let me leave", she commanded, watching Boris smirk at her body language. "Not until my debt is paid", he said as he watched Bryan start to approach her, but he was stopped by someone grabbing his shirt and throwing him backwards; a fist connecting to his face in the process.

"I don't think so", Kai said as he grabbed Katy and put her behind him, pushing her to leave while Bryan was down. "Get out of here", he demanded, pushing her out the door. Katy complied and left; but remained around the corner in case he needed her. She wasn't going to leave Kai.

"Oh Kai, how nice of you to join us. Unfortunately, Katy still has some debt to pay with me. Her father has cost me a lot of money by stealing my bit beast, and I'm going to get it back one way or another", he said as he gazed upon his former blader.

"Not on my watch Boris, if you go near her again; I will destroy all of your beyblades and bit beasts. I can promise you that", Kai threatened as he turned to leave, walking past Bryan as he did so. Bryan didn't fight back because he already knew Boris's plan, saving his fight for when he gets Katy alone once more.

"Your time will come Bryan, remember our plan", Boris said as he left the kitchen, leaving Bryan with his thoughts. As he stood up, he wiped the blood from the side of his mouth; narrowing his eyes in the direction of Boris.

"Oh I guarantee it", he said quietly; clenching his fists.


End file.
